


«Голая правда»

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band), The Ugly Truth (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: Просто все ждут другого принца.© У телепродюсера Бён Бэкхёна появляется новая головная боль в виде новичка, покорившего публику откровенными разговорами об отношениях в скандальном телешоу «Голая правда», настоящего мачо, у которого совершенно иное представление о влюблённости и взаимности, но готового протянуть Бэкхёну руку помощи, чтобы покорить мужчину его мечты.





	«Голая правда»

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и публичное распространение файлов с фанфиком категорически запрещены!
> 
> Как и исходит из названия, цитаты и описания, работа написана по фильму «Голая правда» (2009). Это валентинка-поздравление для автора вечера скетчей группы: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo  
> Доказано: скетчи писать я не умею. Всё выливается в объёмные работы хд
> 
> attention! Много скрытой рекламы х)
> 
> Всем любви❤
> 
> Обложка и музыка: https://vk.com/kaleidoscope_cb_exo?w=wall-85711999_19037

**Когда я смотрю в твои глаза, я оживаю,  
Внутри ты так прекрасен,  
Так уникален.  
Когда я смотрю в твои глаза,  
Я понимаю, что я дома.  
Каждая слеза, каждый страх,  
Пропадают, когда я думаю о тебе.  
Я меняю свое мнение —  
Я всегда буду твоим.  
Я свободен как птица,  
Когда влетаю в твою клетку,  
Я ныряю глубоко,  
Я еду на машине без тормозов,  
Я истекаю любовью,  
Ты бежишь в моих венах.  
И теперь я принадлежу лишь тебе.  
Я ждал тебя всю жизнь,  
Я страдал из-за тебя всю жизнь.  
Не хотел любви, пока не встретил тебя.  
(Отрывок перевода песни Liam Payne feat Rita Ora — For You)**

 

 

Ни для кого не является секретом, что телевидение способно менять человеческое мышление, дёргать за нужные ниточки и склонять действовать по определённой схеме. Это один точный механизм, действующий по заложенным в фундаменте идей правилам. Везде есть свои рамки и деления. Взять, к примеру, общество. Граждане страны, придерживаются строгого порядка. Но при этом имеют свою мнимую свободу. Власти упорядочили всех по признаку ориентации, чтобы искоренить всевозможные вытекающие из недопонимания или же вкусов последствия. Раньше большинство конфликтов, зарегистрированных в полицейских участках, состоялось из-за неразберихи в ориентации: гетеро случайно кадрил трансвестита и после, в самый пикантный момент, его ждала шокирующая правда; гей в баре пытался окучить мужчину, предпочитающего противоположный пол, или же целовал своего бойфренда на глазах тех, кто сторонился людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией, или же они возмущали некоторых до такой степени, что чесались кулаки проехаться по ухоженному мужскому лицу; лесбиянки влюблялись в замужних женщин, решали покончить жизнь самоубийством, раз им не суждено быть вместе «долго и счастливо», в скорой помощи были зарегистрированы с сотни схожих инцидентов в год с передозом (лекарств или наркотиков), отравлений, случаи с неудачным повешеньем или же вскрытыми венами. Когда же поступило предложение «деления по браслетам», правительство тут же одобрило его, без особых раздумий.  
  
После этого «Нового дня» в истории Южной Кореи отныне каждый обязуется носить эластичные силиконовые цветные браслеты, которые сообщают об ориентации его носителя. Жить с тех пор стало в какой-то степени проще. Все были довольны результатом года тестирования ношения браслетов.  
  
А телевидение уделяет больше эфирного времени проблемам отношений разноплановых пар. Быть геем, трасгендером, лесбиянкой или даже би — теперь не зазорно и не страшно. Людей принимают такими, какими они являются. Или хотя бы пытаются. Если им никто не мешает жить мирно и без хлопот, то почему бы и не дать такой же жизни окружающим?  
  
Именно такие изменения в мировоззрении людей и побудили тогда ещё старшеклассника, у которого на носу были итоговые экзамены, Бён Бэкхёна, получить высшее образование в сфере кино и телевидения в университете культуры.  
  
Сейчас, спустя долгие годы неустанного труда и усердия, окупившиеся сполна, Бэкхён имеет всё, о чем может мечтать любой мужчина его возраста: верные друзья, крепкая и дружная семья (полный гордости отец и восхищающаяся его успехами мама), работа мечты, приличный заработок, дорогая одежда от модных кутюрье, квартира в центре города с видом на парк, даже любимый магазинчик лапши прямо под боком, можно спокойно отправиться за ней вечером в помятой пижаме, никто и не заметит и никому нет дела до того, как он выглядит.  
  
Но в его закоренелые жизненные устои никак не вписывается внезапное изменение на телекомпании, повлёкшее за собой настоящий хаос в его жизни. Именно по этой причине он без стука врывается в кабинет директора телеканала, который в этот момент с кем-то деловито общается по телефону. Звонок приходится прервать. Таким взбудораженным и в какой-то мере напуганным Ким Чунмён ещё никогда не видел своего глубокоуважаемого телепродюсера.  
  
— Сэр, как Вы могли взять этого бесстыдника?! Он же только выставляет нас на посмешище. Мне стыдно видеть, во что он превращает наш канал! — Бэкхён раздосадовано шлёпает ладонями по столу, опираясь ими и склоняясь над сидящим за своим рабочим местом Чунмёном. Столь вольное поведение ему простительно. Его и так многие называют «правой рукой Великолепного Кима».  
  
Бэкхён чувствует, словно его любимого ребёнка пытаются превратить в разряженную бездушную куклу, которой не требуется неординарность. А это дитя расходится в громком плаче отчаянья и тянет ручки наверх в поисках мамы. Но её у него отняли, и она отдаляется и отдаляется от плачущего навзрыд ребёнка.  
  
— Бэкхён, успокойся, — призывает его умиротворённым тоном Чунмён, попивая креплённый эспрессо и постукивая указательным пальцем по раскрытой папке с диаграммами. — Посмотри сначала на рейтинги. У нас никогда таких не было последние несколько лет, с тех пор, как у Дженны не лопнуло платье на самом интересном месте, когда она танцевала отрывок к новой песне.  
  
— Мне плевать на рейтинги, — Бэкхён в гробу видел все эти таблицы и желание завоевать публику любым путём. — Он уничтожает нашу репутацию, которую мы выстраивали долгие годы. Я так трудился ради этого. И что в итоге? Приходит этот тип и буквально извергает поток грязи в эфире. Он даже речь не фильтрует, не соблюдая реплики в сценарии. И мне всё равно, что его шоу транслируется после восьми. Не все дети и подростки спят в этом часу.  
  
Мужчина недовольно топает ногой и отбрасывает прилипшую к вспотевшему после небольшого забега до кабинета начальства и всколыхнувшей его злости лбу светлую чёлку.  
  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — мотает головой Ким, явно не соглашаясь с такой оценкой. — Он смог подарить нашему каналу необходимый огонь, разноплановость и интерес зрителей.  
  
— Он скомпрометировал нас, сэр! — вновь повышает на начальство голос Бэкхён. — Как Вы можете защищать этого пошляка, страдающего нарциссизмом!  
  
Чунмёну надоедает поднятый его лучшим работником шум, поэтому, устало потирая виски и глубоко вздыхая, он ставит на блюдце маленькую чашечку и одаривает Бэкхёна прищуром глубоких карих глаз через стёкла очков.  
  
— Бэкхён, неужели ты до сих пор злишься из-за дня вашего знакомства?  
  
— Как же, забудешь тут… — мужчина меняется, мнётся, уткнувшись лицом вниз на свои начищенные вчера вечером до блеска ботинки. При этом он сжимает до хруста кулаки и кусает губу.  
  
Зря Чунмён напомнил ему о дне, когда бы он никогда в жизни не хотел услышать имя одного конкретного человека, ставшего для него постоянной мигренью и вечной занозой в заднице.  
  
**Тремя неделями ранее**  
  
Начальство телеканала BCB нервно поджидало собравшего всех в зале для презентаций или переговоров по какой-то важной причине директора, который должен был явиться с минуты на минуту. Бэкхён привычно со скучающим видом рассматривал стены грязно-синего оттенка и развешанные на них под стеклами рамок награды телеканала. На одной из них на снимке даже был запечатлён он сам, признанный лучшим телепродюсером года. Бэкхён вновь мечтательно погрузился в мысли о чудесных деньках, когда все шоу, которыми он руководил, имели высокий рейтинг и положительный отклик со стороны критиков и зрителей. Но недолго. Именно в этот момент распахнулась дверь в конференц-зал, заставив его вздрогнуть и вернуться к реальности. Мужчина обернулся.  
  
Чунмён был не один, за ним, возвышаясь практически на целую голову, шёл довольно приметный молодой человек. Он заметил на себе взгляд Бэкхёна и тут же, ухмыльнувшись, дерзко подмигнул.  
  
Бён же оторопел от неслыханной наглости. Ещё ни один из работников телекомпании не смел столь открыто с ним флиртовать.  
  
— Сэр? — нахмурился Бэкхён, встав из-за стола, чтобы поприветствовать босса.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты блестящий работник, но твоих усилий маловато. Именно поэтому я решил, что нам нужно внести в ленту какие-то изменения, пустить свежую кровь. Познакомься, это Пак Чанёль, будущая звезда нашего нового телешоу.  
  
— Вау, привет, сладуля. Шикарно выглядишь, — оттеснил от Бэкхёна мужчину этот самый «Чанёль» и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Бёна передёрнуло от этого оценивающего взгляда, оседающего ощущением товара на полке.  
  
— Вообще-то я твой начальник, — он не дал спуску этому зарвавшемуся новичку, строго и уверенно посмотрел тому в глаза, коротко пожав руку, затем поспешно опустил и вытер ладонь о свои брюки: мало ли эта распоясанность передавалась через прикосновения. Хотя ему была приятна тёплая кожа и явно превосходившая его в размерах рука.  
  
— М, люблю, когда пассивы сверху, — отозвался тот, шокировав своими словами не только Бэкхёна, но и всех остальных в комнате, включая директора, который решил, что ему стоит медленно ретироваться на своё привычное место в самом начале длинного стола.  
  
— Я не пассив, — слукавил хмурящийся Бэкхён.  
  
Он мог промолчать, не отвечать на данную провокацию, но отчего-то ему стало не по себе от столь пристального внимания людей, с которыми он работал уже долгих шесть лет, начиная с практики в университете и заканчивая сегодняшним днём, начавшимся крайне неудачно с пролитого на собственную светло-сиреневую рубашку кофе. Он думал, что быть хуже уже не может, но так сильно он ещё никогда не ошибался!  
  
— Да, конечно, — Чанёль подмигнул так хитро, словно мысленно произносил: «Сделаю вид, что поверил», при этом буравил взглядом ультрамариновый браслет на запястье Бэкхёна.  
  
Затем он со спокойным видом присел на свободный стул и одарил улыбкой сидящих по обе стороны от него дам. И слава богу он находился подальше от угла обзора Бёна, потому что в этот момент Бэкхён хотел убивать. И следующей кандидатурой после Пака был бы его начальник, решивший пригласить подобную личность на их канал.  
  
**Сейчас**  
  
— Бэкхён, дай ему шанс, — настырно тянет Чунмён, пытаясь при этом выглядеть невинным ребёнком, у которого пытаются отобрать любимую игрушку, но Бэкхён знает наверняка, что за предприимчивый и хитрый карьерист скрывается за этим взглядом. — Он только двадцать два дня работает на BCB, а ты уже так взъелся на него.  
  
— Но дело не в нём. Этот парень думает исключительно одним местом и это вовсе не мозг, — Бэкхён проявляет последнюю попытку, чтобы образумить своего начальника. — Какой пример он подает порядочным людям? Спать на первом же свидании? Видеть в привлекательном человеке исключительно объект влечения для мимолетной интрижки?  
  
— Ты видишь только плохое. Приглядись получше, Бэкхён-а, — парирует Чунмён. — Он помог Киму в личной жизни, когда, казалось бы, всё конечно. Жена хотела подать на развод, но взгляни, всего один разговор, и они уже счастливы.  
  
— Да, помню, не нужно напоминать об этом, — кончики ушей мужчины алеют против его воли. — Я до сих пор не могу отойти от того, что он устроил в прямом эфире. Мистеру Киму лучше не появляться в экране, пока не устаканится вся эта неразбериха. Целоваться в дневной сетке новостей. Кошмар. Ещё и на столе устроили непотребства. Благо мы вышли на рекламу и смогли вовремя успокоить его либидо.  
  
— Ну всё, хватит, Бэкхён-а, — директору явно надоедает этот в никуда идущий разговор, поэтому он машет рукой, будто пытается избавиться от назойливой мухи. — Больше не приходи ко мне с жалобами на «некомпетентность» мистера Пака. Он будет вести шоу, как ему угодно, пока это выгодно для компании и имеет высокие рейтинги.  
  
Скрипя зубами, Бэкхёну приходится принять поражение, капитулируясь и покидая кабинет начальства. Уж он-то будет всегда на чеку, дожидаться любой возможности и воспользуется любым предоставившимся ему шансом, чтобы доказать Чунмёну, насколько он ошибается касательно этого выскочки.  
  
День, казалось бы, полон очередной порцией неприятных переживаний, связанных с Чанёлем. Бэкхёна с первого взгляда начал раздражать этот мужчина. И, возможно, всему виной такой же ультрамариновый браслет на руке, который Бён заметил во время уверенного крепкого рукопожатия.  
  
У них не может быть (точно нет) ничего общего помимо браслета. И каждый раз с того самого момента эта тонкая силиконовая полоска на его руке напоминает о крайне нежелательной личности.  
  
Бэкхён припарковывается у своего дома, предвкушая сытный ужин в одиночестве. Он бы с радостью завёл себе домашнее животное, верно поджидающее хозяина после работы, но они у него долго не задерживались: то его любимицу, морскую свинку, когда Бэкхёну было пять, загрыз соседский бульдог, то в одиннадцать его щенок выбежал из Старбакса на проезжую часть, пока Бэкхён никак не мог выбрать, каким фраппучино его сегодня порадует мама, то он нечаянно вместе с бельём «простирнул» своего кота. И наличие волосков животных на его тщательно подобранной одежде раздражало не меньше Чанёля. В итоге Бэкхён решил, что без питомца жить спокойнее и не столь муторно.  
  
Именно когда уставший и измотанный Бэкхён, проклиная свою жизнь и вместе с ней ненавистного телеведущего, доходит до двери подъезда своего дома, он замечает **его.** Настоящее совершенство! Он стоит к нему в пол-оборота, сосредоточенно слушая соседку Ким с её кошаком на руках и изредка, соглашаясь с чем-то кивает.  
  
— Проводка свисает, нарушена изоляция. Обязательно позвоните вот по этому телефону, — длинные пальцы незнакомца, «Мистера Совершенство», как успел окрестить его Бэкхён, вытягивают из жилетки визитку, при этом играя мышцами под облегающей футболкой, готовой трещать по швам. — Вы не застрахованы от возгорания. И оно может случится в любую минуту. Лучше до приезда специалистов временно не включайте свет.  
  
У мужчины мягкий низкий голос. Вот бы им Бэкхёну слушать на ночь убаюкивающие рассказы, всё равно о чём. А если ещё он слышит этот голос вкупе с приятными обещаниями, то совсем поплывёт. И точно не откажет показать мебель с позолоченной отделкой в своей спальне, особенно кровать.  
  
— Вы так любезны, мистер О, — отвечает ему женщина, при этом кокетливо смеясь в ладонь. А ведь даме за семьдесят, а всё по молоденьким!  
  
Они расходятся, а Бэкхён продолжает пялиться на широкий размах плеч, обтянутых белой футболкой под серой жилеткой и ягодичными мышцами незнакомца, образ которого плотно засядет у него в голове и станет фантазией номер один для снятия напряжения по утрам.  
  
Таким вот неожиданным, но приятным образом Бэкхён узнаёт о новом жильце дома напротив, окна квартиры которого, столь удачно выходят на сторону, где у Бёна гостиная (тогда он думает впервые побывать в магазине «Мир походов» и приобрести бинокль). Мистера Совершенство зовут О Сехун. Он на полтора года младше Бёна, но при этом выглядит респектабельнее и более зрело, чем двадцатидевятилетний Бэкхён. Тот сравнивает его с Императором или же тем самым «принцем», которого ждал всю свою жизнь. Эх, Бэкхён уже не подросток, а до сих пор мечтает о романтике и остался таким же сентиментальным.  
  
Именно новый сосед заставляет телепродюсера отвлечься от постоянно мозолящего ему глаза на работе ведущего вечернего телешоу «Голая правда». Бэкхён боится напрямую узнать у нового жильца немного больше, чем одно имя. Но пара комплиментов и собирательница сплетен их квартала мисс Чон выкладывает всё, что знает об О Сехуне: двадцать семь лет, приветливый и дружелюбный малый, работник пожарной охраны, девушки нет, возвращается домой всегда в одно и то же время, соблюдает тихий час и неплохо готовит пирог с малиной, которым угощал при новоселье соседей, среди них была и явно проникшаяся симпатией, что крайне удивительно, мисс Чон.  
  
Заговорить с Сехуном Бэкхён не решается больше недели, пока они случайно не сталкиваются тележками в супермаркете. Конечно, если «Простите, не увидел» — можно считать за разговор. Но если брать во внимание именно беседу, то она зарождается через сутки, когда у престарелого соседа Бэкхёна срывается с поводка собака, заметившая злобно мяукавшего и шипящего на неё кота в кустах парка. Бэкхён чуть не заезжает локтем в лицо нагнувшегося мужчины, когда ползает на коленях рядом с посаженными в парке кустами, не ожидая услышать заинтересованное «Что делаешь?» в непосредственной близости. Он чуть не отвечает, что человек напугал его до усрачки, пока не замечает, перед кем именно он стоит на коленях, — О Сехун. Он молит себя не опускать взгляд с приветливо улыбающегося ему лица парня ниже, но его сознание настойчиво опускает глаза, которые словно дергает за невидимые верёвочки кукловод, на ширинку белых джинсов. И вместе с этим, сглатывая, выдыхает тихое и практически неразборчивое: «Ищу кобеля». Никогда ещё он не находился в столь неловкой ситуации, понимая, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова, и что Сехун тоже мог понять его превратно, судя по взметнувшейся вверх правой брови.  
  
— У соседа сбежал пёс, — прочистив горло, поспешно поправляется он и резко вскакивает на ноги, стряхивая с коленей сухую землю и засохшую траву.  
  
— Тогда он вряд ли суслик, чтобы вырыть нору под кустами, — отвечает Сехун, заметно расслабляясь и тихо посмеиваясь над соседом.  
  
После чего он предлагает им вместе поискать шкодливое животное. Но их поиски не увенчиваются успехом. Они около получаса бродят по парку. Больше говорит Сехун, чем непривычно молчаливый Бэкхён, который периодически кивает или издаёт странные неразборчивые протяжные звуки, думая, что же ему стоит ответить и какой вопрос задать, чтобы поддержать беседу. Но, кажется, Сехуна нисколько не напрягает столь притихший семенящий рядом с ним Бэкхён. Под конец им приходится вернуться с пустыми руками к господину Чхве. Бэкхён пытается извиниться, подобрать слова, пока не замечает сидящего на своем коврике в прихожей и пристыженно прячущего морду от него с опущенными ушами пса. Сначала он закипает от злости, но после готов каждый день приносить собаке говядину и мячики-пищалки, ведь если бы не животное, то он бы не смог разговориться с Сехуном.  
  
Следующий день он витает в облаках и даже подозрительно для всего персонала на съемочной площадке спокойно реагирует на очередную шпильку в свой адрес от Чанёля. Тот с полминуты как-то странно на него смотрит, хмурится и мнёт нижнюю губу, после чего вновь переключается на разговор с оператором.  
  
В офисе ему тоже тяжело даётся сконцентрироваться на разговорах со сценаристами и газетными изданиями, несмотря на серьёзность диалога: одно издание попросило взять интервью у телеведущего «Голой правды», но Бэкхён неустанно сражался с жёлтой прессой, чтобы не допустить подобное. Ему и так хватает скандалов в прямом эфире. Осталась ещё покопаться в грязном бельишке самого Чанёля.  
  
Бэкхён вновь мечтательно берёт со стола мобильный и заходит в «галерею», безошибочно отыскивая необходимое ему фото: освещенный тусклым светом фонаря в парке Сехун, разминающий свои мышцы после долгих поисков соседского пса. Его тёмно-каштановые волосы, будто осыпаны блёстками, переливаются в приглушённом свете, а чувственно приоткрытые губы сулят море наслаждения. Острый подбородок слегка задран, глаза прикрыты. Светло-серая футболка намокла на спине и под руками, но при этом это не вызывает отторжения, наоборот, Бэкхён в тот момент, когда украдкой делал это фото, хотел бы снять её и как фетишист-извращенец, скомкав в руках и вдыхая острый мужской запах, заснуть или же заняться привычным «пикантным» дельцем, в очередной раз думая о владельце этой вещицы.  
  
— Так, и это тот, от кого ты не можешь отлепить свой взгляд, пялясь на экран своего телефона, и из-за кого витаешь в облаках который день?  
  
Бэкхён вздрагивает от неожиданности, его мобильный выскальзывает из вспотевших пальцев, но вовремя оказывается подхвачен из-за хорошей реакции сотрудника.  
  
— Неужели прЫнц на белом коне отыскался? Хотя понимаю. Задница у него отличная, — присвистывает Чанёль, изучающий фотографию, и тут же грудно охает, получая шлепок по руке, беспардонно схватившей чужой телефон.  
  
— Не твоего ума дело, — Бэкхён отвоёвывает назад свой телефон и отключает его, положив в сумку.  
  
В отражении железной поверхности подставки для пишущих принадлежностей он замечает, что его лицо стало на оттенок розовее. Ещё не хватало смутиться перед этим пронырой. Он просит Чанёля покинуть его кабинет, но тот показывает чудеса упёртости, скрещивая на груди руки и мотая головой, не соглашаясь со своим телепродюсером.  
  
— Я же не отстану.  
  
Бэкхён глубоко вздыхает, осознавая, что это не пустые слова и не угроза, а констатация факта. И посему сдаётся.  
  
— Мой новый сосед, О Сехун. И он работает в пожарной охране. И, вроде как, мне нравится, — Бён смущённо потирает затылок и отводит взгляд на настольный календарик.  
  
— Кто-нибудь потушите тушку тушующегося Бекона, — Чанёль явно веселится над внезапно ниоткуда взявшейся робостью мужчины. А раньше ему казалось, что такие чувства не свойственны Бэкхёну.  
  
— Если ты пришёл поиздеваться надо мной в очередной раз, то выбрал для этого не то время и не ту тему, — огрызается Бэкхён и, выставляя средний палец, указывает им на входную дверь, затем присаживается в кресло и, откинувшись на спинку, берёт в руки журнал, при этом делает вид, что сосредоточился на первой попавшейся статье.  
  
В его кабинете повисает тишина. Чанёль не торопится покидать помещение. Вместо этого он подцепляет на сгибе край журнала Бэкхёна и кладёт его на стопку папок, при этом усаживаясь на край стеклянного стола.  
  
— Я могу помочь.  
  
— Ты и отношения — не смеши мои ботинки от Dolce  & Gabbana, — отмахиваясь, фыркает Бэкхён и снисходительно поднимает глаза на Чанёля, после чего приказывает ему оторвать пятую точку от стола и покинуть опороченный присутствием Пака кабинет. У Бёна свои дела, и в этот список не входит: выслушивать раздражительно-приставучего ведущего, с синдромом «Золотая ложка в заднице».  
  
— Давай так, — Чанёль играет с огнём и игнорирует смиряющий его уничтожающий взгляд телепродюсера. — Я помогу тебе с этим пожарничком, а ты признаешь мой неповторимый стиль вести это телешоу и перестанешь требовать от начальства моего перевода?  
  
В Бэкхёне в этот момент играет слепая влюблённость, исключительно поэтому он, не особо задумываясь, соглашается, при этом понимая, что подписывает договор с самим Дьяволом.  
  
— По рукам! — он точно будет неоднократно жалеть об этом. В любом случае он останется в выигрыше: либо избавится от Чанёля, либо обзаведётся сногсшибательным бойфрендом.  
  
— Сплюнь на ладонь, — внезапно изрекает Чанёль, вводя тем самым в ступор Бэкхёна.  
  
— Зачем это?  
  
— Нужно закрепить договор, не на крови, так хотя бы на слюнях.  
  
— Вот ещё, — кривится Бэкхён, поспешно пряча обе руки за спину, но Чанёль проворнее его и успевает ухватить за запястье.  
  
Бён ожидает, что сейчас ему на ладонь сплюнут и придется после долго и тщательно мылить руки в туалете, чтобы смыть эту гадость и избавиться от ощущения неприятной влажности на ладони. Но его глаза расширяются от потрясения, когда Чанёль поворачивает кисть и целует костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Так тоже пойдёт, — один уголок рта коротко приподнимается.  
  
Бэкхён следит за выныривающим между губами кончиком языка и чувствует, что ему становится душновато. Хотя сейчас он должен испытывать желание вывалить на нахала очередной поток возмущения. Заторможено трёт внешнюю сторону ладони о штанину и пытается избавиться от тёплого приятного покалывающего ощущения на коже руки после поцелуя.  
  
Он предпочитает промолчать. Их разговор прерывает одна из сотрудниц офиса, принёсшая записку с очередным звонком от жёлтой прессы. Один журналист оказался крайне назойливым и упрямым, даже попытался через флирт и намёки на близость добраться до желаемого материала. И до сих пор после того, как Бэкхён послал его (в последний раз прямо и откровенно), не отступает от своей цели. А всё из-за Чанёля, который в договоре прописал, что все вопросы касательно интервью и фотосессий будут решаться только через телепродюсера: если Бэкхён будет против, то и он тоже. Хотя Бэкхён не понимает такого решения: Чанёль давно мог бы стать намного популярнее, но жертвует звёздной карьерой на успешном канале как VPC или MKS ради «тонущего корабля», так ещё и самолично подводит себя под монастырь, отдавая все решения, кроме своего стиля ведения программы, в руки того, кто всеми фибрами души его не переваривает и видит в нём злейшего врага.  
  
— Хорошо, Сухён, — кивает Бэкхён, подмечая, насколько девушка озадачена тем, что эти двое находятся в одном помещении и ещё не поубивали друг друга, ну, или хотя бы не покрыли парой десятков колкостей, не желая после этого на какое-то время видеться.  
  
Чанёль прощается, отвешивая напоследок Бэкхёну саркастичный низкий поклон, а сотруднице комплимент по поводу причёски, которая делает её «прехорошенькой».  
  
Бэкхён в это время морщится и чешет руку, которая до сих пор помнит прикосновение чужих губ.  
  
Три последующих дня проходят в полнейшем отчаянии. Всё это время они с Сехуном ни разу не видятся вновь. Без него, как растение без солнца, мужчина чахнет и реже улыбается, заторможено отвечая обеспокоенному Чунмёну, что с ним всё в порядке. Не рассказывать же ему правду, чтобы стать очередной мишенью для насмешек.  
  
Когда он видит сценариста, разрывающего очередной бесхозный скрипт с репликами и планом «Голой правды», то понимает, что не один он переполнен желанием удушить «новую восходящую звезду ВСВ».  
  
После обмена любезностями с работниками офиса телеканала он запирается у себя в кабинете и устало трёт глаза. Бэкхён обессиленно запивает горе остывшим кофе и опускается на стул с обречённым стоном: Чанёль опять учудил в прямом эфире, посвятив полчаса «занимательным рассказам» о фаллоимитаторах, точке G и простате. Их студию разрывали телефонные звонки: кто-то просил «покаяться», кто-то хотел оставить свой номерок телефона ведущему, желая «показательного» выступления. Вся съемочная группа пребывала в шоке от откровенности ведущего. Но Чунмён строго наказал: «Никакого выхода на рекламу, Чанёль знает, что делает».  
  
Бэкхён готов признать, что Чанёль восхищает и раздражает его одновременно. У него странное обаяние, которое может быть как существенным плюсом, так и минусом. Он его не понимает. Это словно смотреть на мир через увеличительное стекло: ты видишь какой-то элемент, часть чего-то целого, но не можешь разобрать всё целиком, теряешься в пространстве. Это пугает и настораживает. Возможно, поэтому Бён выстроил невидимую стену, находясь рядом с этим человеком.  
  


  
  
Во вторник, на следующей неделе Чанёль вновь появляется в кабинете Бэкхёна, интересуясь, как у того дела с Сехуном. Бэкхёну трудно признать своё поражение, поэтому он лукавит, говоря, что они пару раз встречались и разговаривали, но Чанёля не проймёшь. Он ехидно лыбится и спрашивает, во что был одет Сехун при последней встрече. Завидев замешательство в бегающем взгляде мужчины, он тут же пришёл к выводу, что никакой встречи не было, Бэкхён всё выдумал.  
  
— У тебя уже есть план, каким именно ты завоюешь свою «принцессу»? — вертит в руке вынутую из подставки начальника ручку Чанёль.  
  
— Он всегда возвращается домой либо к семи, либо утром, либо вечером. Когда же у него вечерняя смена, то он бегает в парке после обеда, но я не всегда дома в это время из-за одного товарища, который разочаровывает сценариста. Его не тяжело выловить, но я абсолютно не знаю, что скажу ему при встрече. У меня словно язык немеет, в голове — сквозняк, и мысли разбегаются в разные стороны, — признаётся Бэкхён, натыкаясь на осуждающий взгляд Пака.  
  
— Так собери их в кучу, волю в кулак — и дерзай! В чём твоя проблема?  
  
— Он слишком мне нравится, Чанёль, я боюсь облажаться, — Бэкхён в очередной раз выдаёт со стоном глубокий вздох и кладёт подбородок на холодную крышку стола, вытягивая вперёд руки.  
  
— Но он никогда об этом не узнает, а ты до пенсии будешь ходить вокруг да около, пока у твоего красавчика не появится возлюбленный. Если хочешь им быть, то прерви эту жалобную песню о безысходности и отчаянии, — странно видеть не безучастность этого мужчины к чужим переживаниям. Похоже, он действительно настолько сильно хочет остаться, и чтобы при этом Бэкхён перестал возмущаться его манерой вести телешоу.  
  
Бэкхён резко поднимает голову со стола, ощущая лёгкое головокружение, когда в его крошечную обитель в здании телекомпании ВСВ, служащую в данный момент исповедальней, заходит Ким Минсок из информационного бюро, перед этим учтиво постучавшись. Бэкхён помнит его по той шумихе вокруг блока новостей, когда ведущая совершенно случайно при описании пробок в городе из-за строительных работ на одной из главных улиц Сеула нарисовала мужские гениталии. Тогда этот самый парень принёс извинения от лица всех сотрудников, работающих в тот день над сводкой новостей, которые не учли «художественные» способности ведущей на сенсорном экране.  
  
— Чем занимаетесь? — сначала возникает озадаченность в глазах Бэкхёна, который поражен формой заданного вопроса.  
  
Он и не знал, что они друзья, раз Минсок может себе подобное позволить, но когда слышит «привет, дружище» от Чанёля, то многое тут же встаёт на свои места: скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты. Неудивительно, что Минсок ведёт себя так в присутствии Бэкхёна. Неужели по телеканалу распустились слухи о его бесхребетности, раз его перестали уважать. Может, ему, как и Минсоку, стоит во время прямого эфира «Голой правды» появится на экране и, извинившись за то, что слышит телезритель, рассказать, что он думает об этом шоу? Возможно, тогда он вернёт себе уважение?  
  
— Вот, тушу тушку тушующегося Бекона, — уж больно Чанёлю понравилась эта фраза, поэтому он решил дразнить ей своего начальника при любой возможности.  
  
— Весело у вас, — отзывается парнишка, демонстрируя слабую улыбку. — Простите за то, что прервал ваш интересный разговор, но я принёс запрашиваемую тобой информацию о драмкружках, кружках или летних лагерях актёрского мастерства для школьников.  
  
Минсок протягивает Чанёлю аккуратно сложенный вдвое листок и получает в ответ благодарный кивок.  
  
— Спасибо, ты мне безумно помог, дружище!  
  
— Не за что, обращайся, — наконец сотрудник, ощутивший дискомфорт под гнётом осуждающих взоров Бэкхёна, извиняется за беспокойство и поспешно покидает кабинет.  
  
Ему и так было странно находиться в помещении, в котором практически искрило от повисшего в воздухе напряжения. И не только он себя чувствовал подобным образом рядом с этими мужчинами. Многие в телекомпании ВСВ заинтересованно следили за тем, как перекидывались подколками Бён и Пак, боялись пропустить очередные минутки такого представления, совершенно не надоедающего им. Никто из сотрудников не понимал причину, по которой Бэкхён так взъелся на Чанёля. Хотя строятся предположения касательно старомодности и идеалов телепродюсера. Ни для кого другого подобные программы, как «Голая правда», не кажутся чем-то возмутительным. Такие есть на любом другом телеканале. Но Бэкхён почему-то решил иначе. Вот это и остаётся главной загадкой.  
  
Перепалки этих двоих стали своеобразным реалити-шоу, главными звёздами которого стали Чанёль с Бэкхёном. Только попкорна и удобного кресла не хватает для полного комфорта. И пока Чанёль лидировал с приличным счётом.  
  
Бэкхён вспоминает слова Минсока и в немом вопросе слегка наклоняет набок голову.  
  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть дети.  
  
— У моей сестры, — поправляет его Чанёль. — Мои племянники-близнецы. Славные малые. Один мечтает стать великим актёром, сниматься в телесериалах, второй — певцом мюзиклов, выступать на Бродвее.  
  
От Бэкхёна не уходит незамеченным то, как разглаживаются морщинки на лбу и расслабляется лицо Чанёля при упоминании о детях сестры.  
  
— Так ты действительно считаешь, что мало кто способен на настоящие чувства и любовь? — Бэкхёну верится с трудом, что человек, в чьих глазах отображается столько нежности по отношению к племянникам, не способен влюбиться.  
  
— Неужели развеял твои романтические иллюзии, Мечтатель? — Бэкхён перестал обращать внимание на то, что Пак каждый раз придумывает ему новые прозвища. О фамильярности он давно молчит. Чанёль никогда не «выкал». Скорее, он не относится к Бёну серьёзно, лишь как к очередной забаве. Нашёл на новом месте работы новый объект для саркастических выпадов и тонких издёвок. Прямо как в школе.  
  
— Единственное, что ты развеял, это доверие к себе, Пак, — отвечает Бэкхён, собирая бумаги на столе в ровную стопку и возвращая в подставку все ручки, включая ту, что минутой ранее вертел в руке Чанёль. Тот, взглянув на содержимое листка в своих руках, складывает распечатку вчетверо и убирает во внутренний карман тёмно-синего пиджака.  
  
— Знаешь, чем ты мне, Бэкхён, нравишься?  
  
— И?  
  
— Я не горю желанием разложить тебя здесь, в твоём кабинете, — выставленным указательным пальцем он чертит круг в воздухе, обводя им комнату и встречается взглядом с Бэкхёном, который театрально задирает назад голову, обнажая горло, и издаёт фальшивый смех.  
  
— Какая радость не быть объектом исключительно низкосортного желания такого как ты!  
  
Чанёль же сводит брови к переносице, явно недовольный такой реакцией, но выражение его лица быстро меняется, являя начальнику хищнический оскал.  
  
— Именно поэтому я и готов помочь тебе. Мне интересно самолично посмотреть на то, как рушится твоя непреодолимая стена гордыни ради какого-то шепелявого парня.  
  
— Сехун не шепелявый, у него просто такая манера говорить, — старается оправдать своего мистера Совершенство Бён, но возмущённо прикусывает губу, когда при этом ответе на губах Чанёль появляется коварная усмешка.  
  
— Ага, как же, так же, как он не снимался полуобнаженным для прошлогоднего календаря «Профессиональные откровения».  
  
— Вижу, ты навёл справки, похвально, — парирует Бэкхён.  
  
— Чего не сделаешь ради полной свободы в проведении шоу без негатива за спиной со стороны моего телепродюсера, — разводит руками и пожимает плечами Чанёль.  
  
Отчего-то Бэкхёна это задевает и неприятно колет в области сердца. Им вновь приходится прервать разговор, так как всю команду «Голой правды» просят собраться на съёмочной площадке. Пака отводят к визажисту, несмотря на то, как он относится ко всем этим непонятным ему «бабским» заскокам у мужчин. Он считает, что с его внешностью ему не нужны никакие тональные кремы, подводки. И Бэкхён в этом с ним согласен: у Чанёля превосходные внешние данные. Помимо прочего, весьма незаурядный ум и смекалистость. Его реакции позавидовал бы любой игрок в бейсбол, если только не питчер Ян Хёнчон «Тигров», команды, трансляцию матчей которой Бэкхён ни разу не пропустил с семнадцати лет.  
  
Внезапный дождь приходится весьма некстати: Бэкхён на днях сдал машину в ремонт после обнаруженных на дверце царапин и вмятины. А зонтик непредусмотрительно остался дома. Его брендовая обувь быстро промокает, и мужчина чувствует неприятный влажный холод сквозь носки. Придётся отдать завтра в химчистку. Совершенно неожиданно его выручает Чанёль, предлагая подвести до дома. Причём, он услужливо держит над головой Бэкхёна зонтик, пока они направляются на подземную стоянку в соседнее здание.  
  
Бэкхён молчит сычом, пока Чанёль следит за дорогой, ведя автомобиль. У них с Бэкхёном машины одной марки, но разного цвета. У Пака она фисташково-зелёная. Видимо, Чанёль любит выделяться, раз и его машина — яркое пятно среди обыденной чёрно-бело-серо-красной массы других автомобилей.  
  
Пока они несутся по улицам города, на небе рассасываются тяжёлые серые тучи и ливень прекращается. Бэкхён думает о том, что Чанёль подозрительно услужлив, и всю дорогу ждёт какого-то подвоха. Но ничего не происходит. Это даже как-то огорчает.  
  
Когда Бэкхён с разочарованным вздохом поспешно выскальзывает из машины, он бросает кроткое и небрежное «спасибо» водителю. Чанёль же не спешит трогаться с места, ждёт, пока его начальник не наберёт код на замке подъезда. Именно в этот момент знакомый мужской голос выкрикивает имя Бэкхёна, глаза которого становятся похожими на его гантань, массажные шарики, которыми он пользовался с момента принятия Чанёля в штаб их телекомпании. Вот кого-кого, а мистера Совершенство встретить сейчас, когда он не в лучшем виде после нескольких минут, проведённых под проливным дождём, Бэкхён не собирался.  
  
— О, Сехун. Вечер добрый, — еле как Бэкхён выдаёт нервозную улыбку, предпочитая скорее скрыться с его глаз и усердно приглаживая всё ещё мокрые волосы.  
  
— Привет, давно не виделись, — пожимает руку мужчины Сехун, а Бэкхён при этом с трудом сглатывает от напряжения.  
  
— Это точно, — Бэкхён пытается вспомнить их последний разговор, выцарапать из него тему, чтобы не столь быстро распрощаться с О после обмена любезностями. Но тот опережает его, строя виноватую мордашку и молодея на глазах лет на десять, из-за чего Бэкхён начинает чувствовать себя педофилом, мечтающим совратить подростка.  
  
— Прости, я никак не могу испечь тот клубничный пирог, что обещал.  
  
— Жаль, мне бы хотелось попробовать то, что так нахваливала госпожа Чхве, — раздосадовано вздыхает Бэкхён, который смотрел на часы каждые минут двадцать, ожидая прихода Сехуна с обещанной выпечкой. Он даже не хотел ехать на работу, боялся, что мужчина явится, пока его не будет. Но тот, кажется, забыл о своём обещании. Конечно, ведь по службе столько хлопот и переживаний, куда тут помнить о случайно брошенных словах в вечер поисков соседского пёсика. Бэкхён не хочет, чтобы Сехун чувствовал себя виноватым, поэтому пытается расслабиться и сделать самое дружелюбное, на какое только способен, выражение лица. И, кажется, его потуги увенчиваются успехом.  
  
— Мои кулинарные способности преувеличены, — Сехун впервые за время их знакомства опускает, робея, взгляд, и Бэкхён расценивает это как хороший знак.  
  
«Сомневаюсь, — думает он, — если о твоей красоте говорят многие, а ты совершенен!»  
  
Молчание с обеих сторон как-то затягивается, поэтому Сехун перебрасывает через плечо спортивную сумку в руках и отступает.  
  
— Что ж, тогда хорошего вечера.  
  
— Да, и тебе, — откликается Бэкхён, внутри которого душа пищит не отпускать Сехуна так быстро. Он чувствует, как вибрирует его телефон, и тут же принимает вызов. — Алло?  
  
— Если не хочешь профукать возможность заполучить его, то быстро удивлённо спроси у меня: «Лазертаг?» — раздаётся шепчущий бас Чанёля.  
  
— Что? — недоумевающе хмурится Бэкхён.  
  
— Не скажешь — прощайся с последней возможностью на свидание с обожаемым Сехуном.  
  
— Лазертаг? — наконец, цедя сквозь зубы, неохотно выполняет просьбу Бэкхён, замечая, как замирает направляющийся к своему подъезду Сехун. Именно это приободряет его и вселяет надежду на то, что Чанёль знает, что делает.  
  
— Молодец. А теперь задумчиво ответь: «Но мне нужен партнёр, даже не знаю…» — даёт очередное актёрское задание своему начальнику Пак.  
  
— Но мне нужен партнёр, Чанджа, даже не знаю…  
  
— Маленький говнюк, какая я тебе Чанджа, но да ладно, — недовольно сопит в трубку Чанёль.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты идёшь на лазертаг? — совершенно внезапно, когда Бэкхён собирается выдохнуть в динамик то, куда он и на сколько посылает зарвавшегося Чанёля с его «говнюком» в сторону начальства, подаёт голос Сехун.  
  
— Да, — заторможено кивает Бэкхён, не веря своим ушам, что ему удалось вновь привлечь внимание мужчины своей мечты. — У подруги есть билеты, но из-за неотложных дел она не сможет. Вот у меня и спросила, а мне не с кем…  
  
— Врёт, как дышит, — хрюкает комментирующий актёрскую игру Бёна Пак.  
  
— Если хочешь, то я с радостью составлю тебе компанию, давно хотел сходить на лазертаг, но случая не предоставлялось, — в голосе Сехуна Бэкхён впервые слышит счастливые нотки. Мужчина явно взбудоражен и крайне заинтересован походом на лазерную войнушку.  
  
— Да, конечно, — оживляется Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда запиши мой номер, — никогда ещё в руке Бэкхёна столь быстро не появлялись ручка и его визитка, на обратной стороне которой аккуратным почерком выводится долгожданный номер телефона мистера Совершенство. — Скинь смской время и адрес, встретимся там. — просит его Сехун прежде, чем поспешить домой после жалобного урчания желудка. Именно этот звук и даёт понять Бэкхёну, почему мужчина не хотел задерживаться на улице.  
  
— Да, до встречи. — Бэкхён, всё ещё не сбросив звонок, мечтательно, с растянутыми в улыбку губами, машет заходящему в свой подъезд Сехуну.  
  
— Завтра в десять дня рядом с «Crystal Center», — столь неожиданно и грубо прерывает его поток фантазий о будущем свидании Чанёль.  
  
— Разве павильон лазертагов открыт столь рано? — недоумённо спрашивает Бён.  
  
— Не думай, что так быстро от меня избавился. Это не время для свиданки. А для похода по магазинам. Нужно подготовиться, чтобы у твоего пожарничка дымилось в штанах, и уже ты в роли пожарного мог потужить это нешуточное пламя.  
  
— Я не попрусь с тобой по магазинам, Пак! — возмущенно рокочет мужчина, ослабляя галстук и посылая средний палец Чанёлю, который до сих пор наблюдает за ним из опущенного окна своей машины и прекрасно видит с этого расстояния, что показывает ему Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда забудь о лазертаге!  
  
— Ты наглый шантажист!  
  
— Выбирать тебе, — при этом Чанёль отключается и не слышит, какие проклятия сыплются в его адрес из уст Бэкхёна.  
  
Мужчина слышит звук заведённого мотора и понимает, что его оставили наедине со своей дилеммой: терпеть полдня компанию Чанёля или же продолжать тайно наблюдать за Сехуном из-за шторки из окна своей квартиры.  
  


  
  
После бессонной ночи у Бэкхёна болит голова. Приходится выпить лекарство, чтобы облегчить свои страдания. Под конец он понимает, что у него нет иного выхода, как нехотя, но согласиться.  
  
Именно поэтому он с видом святого мученика оказывается у огромного здания продовольственного центра, где на нескольких этажах расположились бутики одежды и ювелирные. Чанёля нетрудно заметить из-за его внушительного роста. Он стоит возле крутящейся стойки с газетами и попивает из стаканчика приобретённый ранее кофе. Бэкхён, к своему удивлению, замечает, что Чанёль вчитывается в статью англоязычной газеты, связанной с финансами. Бэкхён ничего не смыслит в акциях, а его подопечный, кажется, неплохо в этом разбирается, раз у него вполне осмысленный вид, пока глаза бегают по строчкам газеты.  
  
— Не будем терять время, — вместо приветствия изрекает подошедший к нему Бэкхён, отвлекая Чанёля от чтения. Тот явно сбит с толку таким «дружелюбием», но спокойно, словно ничего не случилось, отвечает:  
  
— И тебе доброе утро, — и поднимает голову на второй этаж. — Я уже приметил пару магазинов. Начнем с джинсов.  
  
Он не дожидается ответа Бёна, возвращает на место газету и легонько подталкивает ладонью мужчину к эскалатору.  
  
— А что с моими не так? — дерзко вздёргивает подбородок Бэкхён.  
  
— Не обижайся, Бэкхён, но твои словно из гардероба твоего прадедушки. Джинсы были созданы, чтобы подчеркивать то, что дала матушка-природа, а у тебя они наоборот уродуют всю красоту, — вкрадчиво отвечает Чанёль, пока они медленно поднимаются наверх.  
  
Но Бэкхён всё-таки обижается и молчит даже в момент, когда Чанёль вместе с консультантом обсуждают фасон и цвет (хотя для Бэкхёна всё просто синее).  
  
С несколько секунд он пялится на всученные ему после долгого утомительного нарезания кругов внутри бутика пары джинсов от Tommy Hilfiger, больше похожих на леггинсы, и пытается понять, подшучивает ли Чанёль над ним вновь. Потому что он никогда не имел бы столько отваги или безрассудства, чтобы натянуть подобное на свои ноги.  
  
— Мы что, кальсоны пришли выбирать или костюм для конькобежца или пловца?  
  
— Джинсы на то и существуют, чтобы подчёркивать задницу. Зачем ты прячешь исходный материал за этими шароварами? — при этом Чанёль достаточно красноречиво пялится на ягодицы Бэкхёна, из-за чего краснеет не только он, но и консультант, становясь под стать красной занавеске в примерочной.  
  
— Ой, неужели самому Пак Чанёлю приглянулась моя задница?  
  
— И откуда ты такой бесячий-то взялся? — Чанёль пытается проигнорировать наигранное удивление мужчины.  
  
— Из материнской утробы, как и ты, — с этими словами Бэкхён задёргивает шторку.  
  
Он предпочитает в одиночку примерить каждую пару, если, конечно, на него налезет то, что подобрал Чанёль с тем миловидным сотрудником магазина, который буквально в рот заглядывал Паку при их разговоре. Бэкхён не удивится, если паренёк даже не смотрел на что указывал Чанёль, интересуясь и рассуждая, подойдёт ли эта модель Бэкхёну.  
  
Первые действительно оказываются слишком плотными, поэтому мужчина быстро их снимает и переходит ко вторым, с большим количеством заклёпок, образующих «H» и «T», на задних карманах, на коленях небольшие потёртости. Они благородного тёмно-синего цвета и кажутся довольно простыми. Странным образом, Бэкхёну нравится то, как они сидят. И даже Чанёль одобрительно кивает, стоит Бёну только отдёрнуть шторку и окликнуть его, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Они будут неплохо смотреться с oversize-рубашкой, — заключает Чанёль. — После заглянем в соответствующий магазин, а пока примерь остальные пары.  
  
Далее наступает момент долгих споров, так как Чанёль настаивает на том, чтобы Бэкхён обязательно приобрёл джинсы с дырками на коленях светло-голубого оттенка. С его слов, они «крайне сексуальные и сильно заводят». Чтобы подтвердить правоту своих слов, даже подзывает консультанта и парочку покупателей с вопросом: «дали бы Вы парню в этих джинсах свой номер телефона». Бэкхён, пытающийся скрыть свой румянец после произнесённого одним из выбирающих себе футболку покупателей с пурпуровым браслетом: «Я бы ему просто дал, без номера телефона», исчезает за занавеской раздевалки, а Чанёль тем временем пытается отшить внезапно образовавшегося кавалера в новой болотного цвета футболке TH.  
  
Недолгое путешествие по торговому центру затягивается на полдня. Потому что к джинсам сначала приобретаются ремни, после рубашки, пара футболок, одна кепка, серая вязанная шапочка, пиджак, чёрно-белые кеды и один джинсовый жилет.  
  
Пока Бэкхён расплачивается в уже седьмом по счёту магазине за новые вещи для своих ещё несостоявшихся (а состоятся ли вообще?) свиданий, он теряет из виду Чанёля. Найти его не составляет большого труда: слишком видный и высокий. От этого возникает чувство дежавю. Пак найден в цветочном магазине возле кафе-мороженого. Он с непривычно серьёзным выражением выбирает в каталоге букет, после чего указывает на какой-то, и продавец быстро собирает необходимый.  
  
Отчего-то возникает сладкая мысль о том, что тот, для кого Чанёль приобретает букет, — именно Бэкхён, в качестве извинения, конечно, а не ухаживания. Он готов принять букет от любого, но не от Чанёля, который может это использовать против него. Но при этом глаза жадно пожирают выбранный Чанёлем пышный букет нежно-розовых роз, бутоны которых, возможно, с два кулака Бэкхёна вместе взятых. Бён быстро меняется в лице, когда Чанёль протягивает продавцу небольшой прямоугольник визитки.  
  
— Доставьте его по этому адресу, пожалуйста.  
  
И мужчина чувствует себя обманутым, хотя ему ничего и не обещали, это он сам придумал и в душе теплилась надежда, что Чанёль решил как-то исправить их отношения, задобрить букетом, которые Бэкхён, как бы горько это ни звучало, не получал с прошлого дня рождения. Впрочем, именно с него-то у него и не было секса, а случился он именно из-за горячего поздравления с малиновыми пионами. Но нет, Чанёль так и остался эгоистичным нарциссом. Интересно, кто та подружка, ради которой Пак решил расщедриться на такой букет?  
  
И именно в этот момент Чанёль застаёт Бэкхёна у входа в цветочный магазин, блуждающего в горьких мыслях, и резко тормозит, вглядываясь в лицо начальника.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь бледным, — Чанёль пытается дотронуться ладонью до щеки Бэкхёна, но мужчина отворачивается и отступает.  
  
— Я думал, что ты хотел… А, не бери в голову, — виновато улыбается Бэкхён и пялится на увесистые пакеты в своих руках, избегая встречи взглядами с Паком.  
  
Он молниеносно разворачивается на каблуках ботинок и делает вид, что ищет очередное местечко, куда бы они могли пойти за очередной порцией вещей. Внезапно ему становится необходимо потратиться ещё, хотя он и так уже оставил сегодня в магазинах три свои зарплаты. Выбросить купюры вместе со всеми печалями, приобретя что-то красивое.  
  
— Может, в ювелирный? Купим новый гвоздик в ухо? — Бэкхён сам не узнаёт свой голос. В последний раз он так звучал в школе, когда учительница случайно поймала его со сверстниками за распитием пива в туалете.  
  
— Подожди, Бэкхён, ты что, расстроился из-за букета? — до Чанёля поразительно быстро доходит причина столь странного поведения начальника.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ведёт плечами Бэкхён. Почему его пакеты такие тяжёлые? Он уверен, что завтра у него будет болеть каждая мышца на руках. И Чанёль ни разу не стремился помочь ему, разделив ношу на двоих.  
  
И в этот момент пальцы Пака хватаются за ручки самых увесистых пакетов с покупками. Бэкхёну пора начать опасаться: а не умеет ли Пак читать мысли? Слишком удивлённый и пребывающий до сих пор в обиде Бён безропотно принимает помощь и направляется к тому самому ювелирному, специализированному исключительно на мужчинах, где на одной из витрин он видит желаемые поблескивающие гвоздики с сапфирами.  
  
— Так будет тебе известно, что букет предназначается не для того, кто мне интересен, не для любовника, — не отстаёт от него Чанёль и в несколько широких шагов догоняет мужчину. — Я послал его от лица мужа моей сестры. У них отношения не очень.  
  
Из-за этой откровенности Бэкхён замедляет шаг и ощущает, как на сердце становится намного легче. От чего только? Из-за того, что Чанёль поступил не так, как Бэкхён ожидал, исходя из его имиджа? Или же потому, что у него не оказалось подружки или друга? Но Бэкхён ведь не заинтересован, особенно в Паке. Сейчас ему стоит беспокоиться лишь о первом свидании, хотя Сехун вряд ли представляет их встречу именно такой, с мистером Совершенством, от которого Бэкхёну порой тяжело оторваться, следя из своей комнаты за возвращающимся после душа в одном полотенце на бёдрах пожарником. Тогда он вспоминает про «тушить тушку», придуманные Чанёлем, и успокаивается, усмиряя своё либидо.  
  
— Значит, тебе не чужды такие представления об отношениях? — уже рассматривая желаемые гвоздики в уши задаёт вопрос Бэкхён, косясь на стоящего неподалёку и охраняющего гору из пакетов Чанёля.  
  
— Ты совершенно меня не знаешь, — мотает головой Чанёль. В это мгновение мимо него проходит компания девушек, начинающих перешёптываться между собой и шикая друг на друга. Пак выцарапывает из их тихих переговоров, что те признали в нём ведущего «Голой правды». Возможно, Бэкхён тоже осознал это, поэтому отвечает с насмешливым хмыком:  
  
— Твоё шоу может многое рассказать.  
  
— Не всегда то, что видит зритель — реальность. Порой ему дают то, что он хочет, — при этом Чанёль не отводит взгляда от Бэкхёна. У него дёргаются желваки, а губы сжимаются в тонкую полосу. Это явный признак того, что Пак оскорблён и огорошен таким видением себя в глазах Бёна.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим мне сказать?  
  
— То, что я вовсе не монстр, не развратник и не Казанова. Мне тоже хочется долгосрочных постоянных отношений, — поясняет Чанёль.  
  
— Но ты же сказал ранее, что…  
  
— Это всё шоу. Я пытаюсь помочь людям наконец набраться смелости, приободрить, дать импульс для изменения их жизней. В первую очередь нужно измениться самим, чтобы поменялась обстановка вокруг, — теперь приходит очередь Пака горько хмыкать от того, что Бэкхён принимал за чистую монету всё то, что он говорил в своём шоу.  
  
— Ты бы действительно переспал с Хэвоном? — Бэкхён сам не знает, почему вспоминает один из выпусков «Голой правды», которые вёл Чанёль на другом канале, до появления в их телекомпании.  
  
Так как у их разговора появились «третьи уши» в виде невольных слушателей, работников ювелирного магазина, Чанёль не сразу отвечает. Он дожидается момента, когда Бэкхён заполучает желаемые гвоздики и они едут в лифте вниз на парковку торгового центра. Чанёль вновь предложил свою «быструю и безопасную доставку до дома». И Бёну приходиться согласиться на столь щедрое и привлекательное в данной ситуации, когда у него куча пакетов, предложение.  
  
— Вернёмся к нашему разговору. Нет, Бэкхён, конечно, я не спал с Хэвоном. Но, знаешь, это была неплохая проверка верности для его парня, — подмигивает своему начальнику мужчина.  
  
— Так ты специально это сделал? — поражённо выдыхает Бэкхён, чуть не выпуская из своих рук пакеты.  
  
— Он изменял ему. Давно. Я видел, как он флиртовал с оператором Янгом, — Чанёль более подробно рассказывает, пока помогает Бэкхёну положить в багажник своей машины покупки, о том, когда начал подозревать Хэвона в неверности, как и том, как парень хвастался, когда получил от своего «тюфяка» обручальное кольцо с огромным бриллиантом.  
  
В ходе разговора Бэкхён осознаёт, насколько слепо доверял тому, что видел. А ведь работал на телевидении и прекрасно знал: что-то, что на экране — слеплено так, как заблагорассудится и выгодно главе телеканала, чиновникам, политикам, и подано на «блюдце» народу. Он считал, что Хэвон отзывчивый, улыбчивый, милый и добрый парень. Но сейчас ему показали другую его сторону: расчётливого лицемера, который пользуется привязанностью других в своих целях. Бэкхёну пора перестать верить картинке и научиться полагаться на холодный здравый ум. Тяжело, когда, будучи с рождения окружённым искренними и душевными людьми, после привыкать к тому, что в глазах большинства отображается блеск монет, а не душа.  
  
— Но про резиновые члены ты тогда перегнул палку, — слишком неожиданно, после долгого молчания изрекает Бэкхён, из-за чего вздрогнувший Чанёль чуть не стукается головой о крышу машины, усаживаясь рядом с начальником на место водителя.  
  
— Это поблагодари Хана с его «20 минут спорта», — оправдывается мужчина. — Может, вам стоит найти учителя по йоге? Кого-то с симпатичным лицом и упругой подтянутой попкой, а не отдавать под расстрел ваш канал пузатому мужлану, не знающего о существовании бритвы? Я могу поспособствовать.  
  
— Ого, а с ним ты тоже переспал? — завороженно Бэкхён следит за тем, как крепко пальцы Чанёля держат и поворачивают вставленный ключ, и почему-то пытается представить то, что они могут вытворять на чужом теле, то, каковы могут быть ощущения, если они будут в… И поспешно отгоняет эти крайне неожиданные и странные мысли.  
  
— С кем, с Ханом? — выруливает со стоянки Чанёль и слегка вздёргивает недоуменно брови.  
  
— Нет, с тем учителем?  
  
— Ой, нет, боже упаси, мой друг прибьёт меня, если я даже взгляну как-то не так на его дорожайшего Кёнсу, — внезапно Чанёль разражается грудным смехом. Скорее всего, он представил, что бы сделал его ранее упомянутый друг, если бы он решил тронуть какого-то «Кёнсу».  
  
— И как ты дожил до этого возраста, будучи не кастрированным? — трёт переносицу Бэкхён. Всё-таки Чанёль тот ещё кобель, хотя и старается таковым не казаться.  
  
— А тебе не приколотили к спине табличку «Только после свадьбы»? — бросает ответную колкость Пак.  
  
— А что плохого в том, чтобы спать лишь с тем, в ком уверен?  
  
— А сильно ли ты веришь Сехуну? — сужает глаза Чанёль, явно не из-за света фонарей.  
  
— Он спас стольких людей, мил с соседями, вкусно готовит, даже самоотверженно бродил со мной по парку в поисках чужой собаки, — перечисляет Бэкхён все положительные качества мистера Совершенство.  
  
— И что из этого? Думаешь он не может быть отъявленным пиздюком и пользоваться симпатией других ради одноразового перепиха? — немного грубо, как считает Бён, интересуется Чанёль. Даже голос повышает и под конец предложения издаёт звук, отдалённо напоминающий тигриный рык.  
  
— Будто ты так не поступаешь, — кривится Бэкхён. Ему не по душе то, как Пак отзывается о Сехуне. Он не заслуживает таких слов. Особенно, когда человек совершенно с ним не общался, чтобы столь предвзято относиться. Сехун никогда бы не поступил так с ним. Иначе бы попытался затащить в постель ещё при поиске соседского пса, и Чанёлю прекрасно это известно. Так зачем он пытается задеть Бэкхёна? Может, его оскорбило то, что мужчина весьма нелестного мнения о нём?  
  
— Прикинь, нет, — жёстко, коротко и явно с обидной бросает Чанёль.  
  
— Но… — Бэкхён чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, понимая, что поспешил с выводами и словами. Он вполне мог оскорбить человека, сам того не ведая. И впервые призадумывается: не поэтому ли Чанёль всегда вёл себя с ним в телекомпании подобным образом, будучи осведомлённым о реакции Бэкхёна на его слова или присутствие.  
  
— Я же сказал, что ты меня совершенно не знаешь, — хмурится Чанёль, а Бэкхён замечает, что они добрались до его дома. Намного быстрее, нежели он рассчитывал. Или это в компании Чанёля время летит столь незаметно?  
  
Мужчина помогает Бэкхёну занести в дом пакеты, как бы Бён не противился этому. Он специально не зажигает свет в коридоре и загораживает дверной проход, чтобы Чанёль не сунул свой любопытный нос дальше площадки. Поэтому Паку приходится любоваться лишь одной белой стеной и железными крючками вешалки, отражающих свет на лестничной клетке. В качестве ответного жеста Бэкхён провожает Чанёля обратно до его припаркованной у дома машины. Бён замечает, что в окне квартиры Сехуна горит свет, значит, тот уже вернулся. Только тогда он решает посмотреть на время и удивляется тому, что на часах полвосьмого. То есть он пробыл в компании Чанёля почти девять с половиной часов, если не брать во внимание его двенадцатиминутное опоздание.  
  
— Прокатимся на велосипедах в парке в субботу? — неожиданный вопрос заводящего мотор Чанёля застаёт Бэкхёна врасплох. Умеет же он ошеломить внезапными предложениями. Неудивительно, что благодаря таким навыкам его шоу настолько популярно, особенно часть с диалогом дозвонившихся до студии телезрителей.  
  
— Ты меня на свидание приглашаешь? — пытается свести к шутке Бэкхён, но столь же быстро перестаёт улыбаться, не прочитав в серьёзном, даже чересчур строгом выражении лица Чанёля хотя бы какой-то намёк на фарс.  
  
— Нет, хочу, чтобы ты лучше меня узнал и перестал думать обо мне хуже, чем есть.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Действительно, к чему всё это? Разве это может изменить что-то? Тем более, когда они — начальник и подчинённый, которые далеко не прониклись симпатией друг к другу. Зачем усложнять друг другу жизнь?  
  
— Вообще-то, ты мой начальник. И мне хочется, чтобы моё начальство уважало меня, не забивая свою симпатичную головку необоснованными домыслами, — машет напоследок Чанёль. И Бэкхён даже вечером через стекло замечает мимолётную улыбку. Именно такую, которую он мог лицезреть в тот момент, когда Чанёль говорил о своих племянниках. Тёплая и искренняя. Даже у Бэкхёна от неё потеплело в груди. Хотя ещё, может, и позднее, но лето, и на улице достаточно тепло.  
  
И вновь Бэкхён прокручивает раз за разом в голове их диалог с Чанёлем. Что-то меняется. Не только в его взгляде и в том, как он воспринимает ведущего «Голой правды», но и в их отношениях. Сегодня, пока Чанёль помогал ему с обликом для свидания, Бэкхён меньше огрызался и подтрунивал над тем, даже угостил его в кафе пирогом с персиками и пудингом, и чашечкой терпкого зелёного чая. И Чанёль был тоже приятен в общении, несмотря на то, что порой проскальзывали его нарциссические нотки.  
  
Странно, Бэкхён забывает скинуть Сехуну смску с адресом и местом встречи в лазертаге тем же вечером, что и получил их от Чанёля вместе с номером заказа. Он впервые думает о времени, проведённом с Паком. Не всё так ужасно, как ему могло показаться на первый взгляд. Может, пришло время, как и сказал Чанёль, пересмотреть свои взгляды на мужчину?  
  


  
  
На несколько последующих дней, вплоть до дня своего первого «свидания» с Сехуном, Бэкхён с головой уходит в работу. Скоро Чхусок и нужно предусмотреть до мельчайших деталей всю ленту праздничных программ на эти дни. Чунмён попросил его уделить больше экранного времени Чанёлю с «Голой правдой», при этом напомнив о невмешательстве Бэкхёна в слова и действия Пака. И вновь мужчине приходится, скрипя зубами и с обливающимся горькими слезами сердцем, согласиться. Он столько лет усердно работал на канале BCB, мечтал о том, чтобы его идеи были приняты зрителями. А в итоге телевидение оказалось полностью подчинено порокам и похоти. В каждой телекомпании самые высокие рейтинги у шоу с пошлыми шутками и развлечениями, когда у тех, что предлагают знания и учат чему-либо, настолько маленький процент популярности, что не особо плаксивому Бэкхёну хочется рыдать. Его последнее шоу, «Полосатые новости», где рассказывалось о дикой природе, которое вёл молодой парень вместе со своим другом, тигрёнком Хёком, потерпело крах буквально на третьем выпуске. Конечно, разве будет интересно зрителям узнать о том, как общаются дождевые черви, когда в это же время на другом канале идёт грязевой бой топ-моделей в бикини.  
  
Наконец Бэкхён получает назад свою любимую малышку, машину, и ласково гладит капот после возвращения в подземный гараж дома, где проживает. Сехун же выполняет своё обещание и Бён заедает радость по поводу возвращения автомобиля клубничным пирогом. Но весь кайф обламывают неожиданным звонком. Он давно не общался с родителями в связи с последними событиями: новое шоу с ведущим Чанёлем, внезапная влюблённость и ничтожно-крошечные шажочки навстречу взаимности, — и как-то позабыл о юбилее отца.  
  
На праздник родные зовут его вместе с пассией. Вместо того, чтобы честно признаться матери, что он до сих пор в поиске, Бён выдыхает в динамик трубки неуверенное: «Хорошо, мам». И после начинает ломать голову над тем, как же пригласить Сехуна на этот праздник и как для того будет выглядеть приглашение со стороны. Ещё он боится того, что мать забросает О вопросами, и Сехуну под конец будет жутко некомфортно, если его примут за парня Бэкхёна, хотя он им пока не является. Не рассказывать же родителям то, что Сехун тот, за кем бегает их сын, пытаясь заполучить желаемое «давай встречаться?»  
  
Чанёль же продолжает осаждать кабинет Бэкхёна, придумывая всё более изысканные способы заставить своего начальника полыхать от злости и извергать поток проклятий в свой адрес.  
  
Он заходит в кабинет Бэкхёна и уже через минут пять раздаётся его громкий низкий заразительный смех, после чего дверь с шумом распахивается, и Чанёль спасается бегством от разъярённого мистера Бёна, в руке которого в этот момент ботинок. Бэкхён замечает, что замершие сотрудники озадачено смотрят на сжимающую обувь руку, резво возвращает её на ногу, при этом стараясь оставаться самой невозмутимостью. Тем временем Чанёль пытается не засмеяться и покашливает в кулак, расслабляя на шее галстук. Чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, он прощается с персоналом, сообщая, что отправляется домой, если, конечно у его «сладули-начальника не найдётся ещё парочки поручений, например, вылизать его ботинки, раз он то и дело норовит ими в него бросить», после чего с горделиво вздёрнутым подбородком дефилирует по длинному коридору офиса.  
  
Бэкхён, как ошпаренный, выбегает следом из своего кабинета, окрикивая Чанёля, который даже не думает оглядываться. Это возмутительно. С каких пор Бэкхён должен бегать за этим скользким пронырой? Но ему удаётся поспеть за Паком. И молодые люди вместе исчезают в створках закрывающегося лифта.  
  
— У них какие-то странные рабочие отношения, не находишь? — скрестив руки и облокотившись спиной о стеклянную стену кабинета телепродюсера, покинувшего его в сопровождении Чанеля, Исин в подозрении сужает глаза.  
  
— Тебе бы об этом говорить, — цокает Лу Хань, строча на компьютере реплики завтрашнего токшоу. — Ещё и крутишь шашни с босом нашего боса.  
  
В ответ Исин только гаденько ухмыляется и, вспоминая о недавно пришедшей смске, принимает решение ответить адресанту лично, поэтому уверенной походкой дефилирует по длинному узкому коридору в сторону лифта. Ханю не нужно гадать, куда именно отправился друг. Его горящий взгляд даёт весьма недвусмысленный ответ. Странно, что Чунмёна не остановил пурпурный браслет Исина. Обычно те, кто предпочитают только один пол, более серьезно относятся к романам и думают о совместном будущем, в отличие от би, пребывающих в вечном поиске второй половинки и сомневающихся, того ли они выбрали. А Исин ещё тот расчётливый говнюк, который не упустит такой шанс окольцевать узами брака столь выгодную ему пассию, как директор телеканала.  
  
Эти два китайца прочно обосновались в корейском телецентре канала BCB. Хитрые проныры, с которыми предпочитали не связываться. Зато именно их родная страна сплотила этих двоих.  
  


  
  
Бэкхён до сих пор не понимает, зачем ему нужно было безупречно выглядеть, носиться по магазинам, пыхтеть над внешним видом и терпеть компанию невыносимого Чанёля, если всю его тщательную подготовку к свиданию скрывает несуразный жилет, а аккуратно уложенная прическа помята под большим шлемом, который постоянно сползает вниз и Бэкхён теряет видимость.  
  
Поход в лазертаг с Сехуном — отличная идея. И не только потому что мистер Совершенство согласился, а потому что впервые Бэкхён может отдохнуть душой и снять стресс посредством стрелялок. Он будто попадает в беззаботное детство: веселится, смеётся, шутит, носится, как моторчик на вечных батарейках по всей территории игры. Сехун не отстаёт. В нём оказывается много мальчишеского задора и энергии. Бэкхён подстреливает четырёх, пока его не выводит из игры какой-то амбал, притворившийся уже убитым. И опять во всём стоит винить слишком большой шлем: Бён не виноват, что у него маленькая голова, а детский он брать отказался, потому что посчитал зазорным перед Сехуном.  
  
После почти трехчасового развлечения немного потрепанные и уставшие мужчины отправляются в небольшой торговый центр рядом с кинотеатром, где в вечерние сеансы четверга показывают исключительно старые фильмы. Бэкхён мысленно ставит галочку, чтобы пригласить Сехуна на один из таких дней. В супермаркете они замечают фотобудку. И Сехун впервые сам предлагает им с Бэкхёном сделать на память парочку весёлых снимков.  
  
В компании человека, который нравится, время летит незаметно и крайне быстро — делает вывод Бэкхён, когда настаёт момент прощания. Его сердце начинает стучать слишком стремительно, стоит лишь вспомнить, что ради этого дня в лазертаге с ним Сехун поменялся сменами с другим работником пожарной охраны.  
  


  
  
Утром Бэкхён привычно выискивает глазами долговязого ведущего «Голой правды», но так и не находит, чтобы поздороваться, хотя вчера отправил ему сообщение, ещё раз поблагодарив за помощь и вовремя сделанный заказ в лазертаге. Бэкхён и не знал, что это место настолько популярно и что заказать билеты — словно выиграть в лотерее миллион вон.  
  
Бэкхён в очередной раз зевает и опускает жалюзи на окне в своём офисе. Сегодня пришлось изрядно помотаться по съемочным площадкам и этажам здания телекомпании, чтобы обговорить и уточнить все нюансы для сетки программ на Чхусок. Бён ходит в спортзал трижды в неделю, но даже это не помогло ему не упасть от бессилия под конец рабочего дня.  
  
Мужчина прощается с засидевшимися в офисе работниками, замечает, что место Исина пустует, хотя по ещё оставленным на столе личным вещам, тот ещё в здании. Наверное, опять прохлаждается у Чунмёна. Слишком многое ему сходит с рук, раз он встречается с их начальником. Бэкхён никогда бы подобного не позволил: работа есть работа, остальное должно оставаться в стенах квартиры или, в случае Чунмёна, дома. Уже уходящего домой Бэкхёна останавливает Чанёль. Бён от неожиданности даже подпрыгивает, когда его кто-то хлопает по плечу. По тяжёлому дыханию Пака заметно, что тот пытался догнать мужчину, пока он не успел уехать с работы.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Что? — Бэкхён не понимает, к чему ведёт Чанёль, но тот, отдышавшись, поясняет.  
  
— Ваше свидание. Ты в сообщении ни слова о нём не сказал. Я прочёл смс слишком поздно, поэтому не решился тебе перезванивать в полтретьего.  
  
— Было здорово и весело. Правда, в начале я дико смущался, не знал, как себя вести рядом с ним, но потом встретил знакомого, и атмосфера изменилась. Мне не было больше настолько неловко. Мы даже сделали пару фотографий в фотобудке, — хвастается Бэкхён и протягивает одну, выуженную из портмоне, которую вложил в кошелёк потому, что она ему понравилась больше остальных.  
  
Чанёль внимательно разглядывает её, привычно сконцентрировано, вертит в руке, пытается подметить какие-то мелочи, а затем, кивая и одобрительно улыбаясь, возвращает.  
  
— Даже не верится, что это ты.  
  
— Почему же? — насупивается Бён.  
  
— Такая искренняя улыбка. Здесь ты милый, не такой угрюмый злыдень, — Чанёль нажимает пальцем на переносицу, чтобы разгладить складочки, образовавшиеся от того, что Бэкхён постоянно хмурится.  
  
 — Это потому что Сехун на хорошем счету.  
  
— А я на плохом, значит? — опять этот тон. Неужели такие слова способны обидеть его. Ведь за спиной многое говорят о Чанёле, но он никогда не зацикливается на этих разговорах, делает вид, что не слышит и не знает о них.  
  
— Тебя вообще не включили при подсчёте, — Бэкхён выдаёт очередной зевок, пока они покидают офис и входят в лифт.  
  
— Ты до сих пор злишься из-за моей манеры вести шоу? — недоумевает Пак, нажимая «-1» этаж. — Бэкхён, все знают, что это обыкновенное развлекательное представление, какие бы темы не были затронуты.  
  
— Дело не в манере его проведения, — качает головой мужчина и прикусывает губу. Память подбрасывает один конкретный неприятный разговор, который в своё время сильно возмутил его.  
  
— Так в чём же? Тебе разве не говорили, что лучше сказать о проблеме и искоренить её, а не оставлять плесневеть, делая тем самым только хуже? — раздосадовано спрашивает его Чанёль и первым выпускает из лифта на подземную стоянку.  
  
— А ты не помнишь будто, — оскорбляется Бэкхён и поспешно выходит, ускоряя шаг, из-за чего Чанёлю приходиться поспевать за ним.  
  
— Нет, — пришла очередь ведущего «голой правды» хмуриться и поджимать губы. И его ответ побуждает Бэкхёна резко остановиться и гневно посмотреть в глаза Чанёля.  
  
Бён старается отыскать в тёмных радужках намёк на притворство, но его нет. Пак действительно не понимает, о чём толкует его начальник. С десяток секунд Бэкхён мысленно решается, стоит ли рассказать Чанёлю честно о том, почему он так на него въелся в первый же день, но озадаченный и немного взволнованный взгляд мужчины помогает ему признаться.  
  
— Мы говорили с тобой задолго до встречи.  
  
— Ты… — тут же догадывается Чанёль, в чём же крылась такая неприязнь мужчины. — Какой звонок был твоим?  
  
— Об идеальном партнёре. Но вряд ли ты…  
  
— Ах, тот романтичный мечтатель! — щёлкает пальцами Чанёль и усмехается, понимая, что попал в «яблочко», раз у Бэкхёна вырисовыается на лице огромнейшее потрясение.  
  
— Неужели помнишь?  
  
— Я многое помню, часто перекручиваю в голове. Тот разговор мне особенно запомнился. Показалось, что я немного перегнул палку.  
  
— Немного? — фыркает Бэкхён, вынимает ключи от машины, после чего сигнализация издаёт короткий пикающий звук и мигают фары его Audi, приветствуя своего владельца.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, сильно, — сдаётся Чанёль и соединяет ладони в извиняющемся жесте. — Но знаешь, почему я тогда никак не мог выбросить из головы тот разговор о романтике, идеальных отношениях и о принце на белом коне?  
  
Он замечает, как Бэкхён вздёргивает вверх одну бровь, ожидая ответа на собственный вопрос Пака. Потому что он вряд ли знает на него ответ.  
  
— Захотелось вытрахать всю дурь из этого дозвонившегося, — слегка наклонившись и опёршись одной рукой об автомобиль, выдыхает в висок начальнику Чанёль, и сразу же чувствует тупую боль в бедре от острого колена Бэкхёна.  
  
— Пошёл ты… — шипит на него Бэкхён, открывает дверцу и усаживается в машину. Кажется, его никогда не перестанет раздражать этот человек.  
  
— Извини, Бэкхён, — просит прощения Чанёль, перенимая коронный взгляд кота из «Шрека». — Не забудь про понедельник. Нам предстоит позаботиться и о твоём нижнем бельишке. Вы переходите на новую стадию, и там ты должен быть безупречен. Обещаю, что буду пай-мальчиком.  
  
— Я лучше с Хваджи пройдусь по магазинам, чем с тобой, — устало прикрывает руками лицо Бэкхён. Он не переживёт повторного подобного рейда по бутикам. Особенно тех грязных комментариев Чанёля по поводу его задницы, ног, пояса, выразительных ключиц и восхитительных пальцев, которые «нужно поощрять почаще и побольше всевозможными кольцами»  
  
Чанёль же вспоминает ту странную личность у них на телестудии и мысленно передёргивается. Неужели он настолько ненавистен Бэкхёну? Раз он готов пойти с ней, лишь бы не с ним.  
  
— Но она точно не сможет найти то, на что поведётся «Сехунни», — заглядывает в окно со стороны водителя Чанёль и играет бровями, при этом одаривая Бэкхёна саркастической усмешкой.  
  
— Опять издевается, не прошло и десяти секунд, — цокает Бэкхён и пристёгивает ремень безопасности. Вот угораздило же его так пропалить то, как записан Сехун в его мобильном, когда он скидывал тому адрес лазертага.  
  
— И не думал. Он мужчина, как и я. Тяжело заполучить внимание того, кто «играет за обе команды». Сехун тщательно следит за своим внешним видом. И это не только потому, что по работе нужно держать себя в форме. Он хочет, чтобы им восхищались. Его типаж близок моему. Мы оба считаем, что внешность — визитная карточка, к которой стоит очень бережно относиться, — призадумавшись, отвечает Чанёль. — Иначе бы он не дал согласия сниматься полуобнажённым для календаря, не считаешь?  
  
— Я видел в раздевалке его тело, — признаётся Бэкхён, отрывая руки от руля, но умалчивая о своём сталкерстве, и Чанёль неожиданно давиться слюной. — Не знаю, что в тот момент больше ощутил: влечение или же зависть, потому что мне никогда не заполучить такое тело, пропорции другие.  
  
— На любое тело найдётся свой ценитель.  
  
— Думаешь, Сехун заинтересуется моим? — как бы Бён ни верил, что нужно ценить в людях в первую очередь их душевную составляющую, но он также понимал, что вряд ли Сехун поведётся на интересное общение, зная, насколько привлекателен для других.  
  
Чанёль бросает на него такой взгляд, словно мысленно говорит: «Ты идиот?» И после молча кивает, тем самым немного успокаивая Бэкхёна.  
  
Мужчина не находит ничего более разумного, чем в этот момент распрощаться с ведущим и наконец отправиться восвояси. Половину дня он мечтал о своей мягкой двуспальной кроватке с удивительно-удобным матрасом.  
  
— Не забудь о субботе! — кричит вслед уезжающей машине Чанёль. Куда там. Бэкхён ни на мгновение не забывал об этом дне. Раз он ранее согласился, то будет как-то крайне некрасиво с его стороны не сдержать данное им слово.  
  


  
  
Прогулка с Чанёлем на велосипедах оказывается не такой уж плохой и неприятной. Бэкхён понимает, что тот вовсе не столь ограниченный, каким казался. Чанёль приезжает не один, а в компании племянников-близнецов. И поэтому его поведение огорошивает Бэкхёна. Вместе с родными Чанёль преображается, его взгляд добреет, улыбка становится мягче. Он словно молодеет. И его смех тоже становится более задорным и звонким, как у первогодки-студента, а не мачо программы с рейтингом «16+». Из рассказа младшенького на пятнадцать минут Ёнмина Бэкхён узнаёт, что их родители улетели на пару дней в Японию, оставив их вместе с дядей. А ещё он с нескрываемым обожанием рассказывает, какой их Чанёль первоклассный повар. Ёнмин оказывается крайне общительным, улыбчивым и мягким по характеру, когда его брат, Кванмин, более молчалив и серьёзен, от него уже веет аурой настоящего мужчины, способного заставить трепетать в будущем многих девушек. Оба ребёнка очень милые. Бэкхён в очередной раз жалеет о том, что его родители не захотели заводить второго ребёнка. Кто знает, если бы родилась девочка, то у него сейчас тоже могли быть такие же хорошенькие племянники. И Сехун, обожающий, с его слов, детей, тоже бы почаще проводил время с Бэкхёном, гляди, так бы и влюбился в него.  
  
Немного подуставшая компания останавливается на склоне на небольшой пикник, располагаясь под тенью дерева. Мальчикам быстро надоедает сидеть и они, вооружившись ракетками, отбивают волан, споря о том, находился ли тот при падении в ауте или же на «игровом поле». Бэкхён, прикрыв глаза из-под ресниц наблюдает за ними, и периодически смеётся, когда близнецы вновь не могут решить: присудить или нет очко противнику.  
  
— Тебе идёт эта улыбка. Так ты ещё красивее, — прилёгший на бок Чанёль щекочет кончик носа Бэкхёна сорванным одуванчиком, из-за чего хвалённая улыбка быстро исчезает, и мужчина чихает. Семена отрываются и их тут же подхватывает лёгкий свежий ветерок.  
  
Именно в этот момент мальчики решают вернуться и улавливают последние слова их дяди, присаживаясь рядом с мужчинами. Ёнмин прежде, чем сесть, бережно разглаживает покрывало, когда его брат плюхается прямо на сморщенный складками материал.  
  
— Не слушайте своего дядю, он ослеп от рукоблудия, — стирает из уголка глаз влагу Бэкхён.  
  
— Неправда, Бэкхённи красивый, прямо Сиф, жена Тора, нам о ней мама рассказывала, — мальчишки смотрят на него так, словно он такое же скандинавское божество, из-за чего он робеет и теряется с ответом. Дети слишком честны и открыты. Они вряд ли понимают, какое влияние на других могут оказать их слова.  
  
Чанёль теребит волосы мальчишек, называет «умниками», поднимается и идёт играть вместе с ними в бадминтон. Позже подключается и Бэкхён. В итоге дети устают, и они остаются один на один с Чанёлем.  
  
Пак постоянно пытается схитрить и выйти победителем. Он специально посылает волан слишком высоко или же отбивает слишком сильно, с размахом, чтобы Бэкхён не смог отразить атаку. Под конец и слишком честный Бэкхён, который всех настраивал на честную игру, жульничает. И становится тяжело подсчитать очки. Поэтому они с Чанёлем останавливаются на ничьей, хотя Бэкхён по пути обратно домой продолжает спорить с Чанёлем о результате и уверять, что он выиграл у Пака.  
  
Сонный и уставший Бэкхён с заходом солнца прощается с Чанёлем и маленькими сорванцами, благодаря их, но не их дядю, за отлично проведённый день.  
  
Как Бэкхёну ни тяжело признаться самому себе, но Чанёль оказался прав. Он не такой, каким мужчина пытался его создать в своей голове. Возможно, это один из примеров подтверждения, что первое впечатление бывает ложным?  
  
**Восемью неделями ранее**  
  
_Бэкхёна вновь отшили, кинули прямо в баре, когда он поджидал пассию для первого полноценного за почти два года свидания. Напиваться желания не было. Именно поэтому, разжившись вредной пиццей, Бэкхён щёлкал пультом, переключая с канала на канал, пока его не привлёк один ведущий, скорее, даже не он, а тема, которая была затронута.  
  
— Всем нужен секс, а не любовь до гроба. Не верите?  
  
Бэкхёна почему-то насторожил этот харизматичный мужчина приятной наружности, который свободно разгуливал по сцене вместо того, чтобы сидеть на кожаном кресле на заднем плане возле небольшого столика, на котором не было ничего, помимо бутылки минералки и стакана.  
  
«А как же карточки со сценарием? Или он считывает всё с экрана?». Но позже Бэкхён понял, что это всё чистой воды импровизация, когда мужчина совершил неожиданный поступок: вывел на сцену крайне смущённого таким поворотом событий парня. Тот явно не желал подобной участи, поэтому ведущий «Голой правды» держал его за рукав и не давал уйти со сцены, вернувшись к съемочной команде.  
  
— Хочу вас кое с кем познакомить. Это Хэвон, модератор. Он очень славный малый. И если бы не пунктуальность, к которой я приучен с детства, это шоу началось бы на минут пятнадцать позже. К каждому есть свой подход, и мне хватило всего пары предложений, чтобы этот парень был готов переспать со мной.  
  
— Какого чёрта?! Хэ, а как же я? Разве ты не принял моего предложения? — раздался, словно грохот грома чужой голос за кадром. Бэкхён даже зажмурился и приложил ко рту ладони, вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
  
— Тэ, успокойся, всё не так… — начал размахивать руками Хэвон, пытаясь успокоить возмущённого бойфренда. Он крутил головой, искал поддержки у ведущего, но тот лишь триумфующе ухмылялся.  
  
— Что «не так»? Ты не хотел переспать с ним? — наконец одна из камер операторов запечатлела парня Хэвона. Тот был не просто в ярости, а в бешенстве, сжимая и разжимая пальцы рук и бросая испепеляющие взгляды на ведущего.  
  
— Я… Перед ним не устоять, я был словно загипнотизирован и… — пытался оправдаться молодой человек перед своим, как понял Бэкхён, женихом, но только усугубил ситуацию.  
  
— Сволочь! — выплюнул его бойфренд и показательно ушёл со съемочной площадки, и тут же за ним вслед ринулся Хэвон, громко выкрикивая имя парня: «Тэджон!»  
  
Всё это время на лице ведущего не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
— Вот же ублюдок, — не выдержал и проматерился Бэкхён, осознав, что своей выходкой тот разрушил чьи-то отношения.  
  
— Видите? — продолжил ведущий. — Мужчин не волнуют привязанности, первое, о чём они думают — секс. И это нормально. Не нужно тешить себя сказочками о том, что принцы питают к своим половинкам исключительно светлые и невинные чувства и думают исключительно над тем, как бы их осчастливить. Поверьте, принц влюбился в спящую красавицу не потому, что она была доброй и образованной, а потому что у неё было шикарное тело и доступность.  
  
И здесь Бэкхён не выдерживает, он набирает высветившийся на бегущей строке номер и звонит до тех пор, пока ему не отвечает один из операторов, что наконец ему повезло попасть в прямой эфир. «Да уж, радости полные штаны!» — кривится Бэкхён и ожидает момента, когда наконец сможет поговорить с этим зарвавшимся ведущим.  
  
— И у нас очередной звонок, — басит тот и демонстрирует широкую ослепительную улыбку.  
  
— Вы действительно считаете, что два человека не способны спать по любви, исключительно по своим инстинктам и похоти? — голос Бэкхёна звучал немного искажённым через телевизор.  
  
— Естественно, милый, им нет дела до того, как прошёл твой день, а если они и задают этот вопрос, то исключительно потому, что хотят затащить тебя в постель, — слишком слащаво ответили ему, и это только сильнее распалило огонь злости внутри Бэкхёна.  
  
— А как же тогда инстинкты защищать, оберегать? Ревность в конце концов, свидетелями которой мы только что стали? — возмутился он. Ещё Бэкхёна начала выводить из себя вся эта невозмутимость: мужчина спокойно уселся в кресло, широко расставив ноги и безмятежно отпил из стакана минеральную воду.  
  
Вместо ответа на свой вопрос Бэкхён получил целый поток возмутительных оскорблений:  
  
— Только такие гадкие утята вроде тебя мечтают о романтике и «жили они долго и счастливо». Хочешь реальных отношений, выброси эти сказочки из головы, займись собой, сходи в спортзал и поработай над внешним видом. Все любят глазами. Если ты себя не захочешь, то кто захочет? А коль не можешь поднять свою задницу с дивана, то продолжай мечтать о несбыточном.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Пока-пока, — ведущий на прощание помахал ему ручкой и перешёл к следующему дозвонившемуся.  
  
Бэкхён даже не успел ничего ответить, как связь со студией оборвалась. Ему оставалось лишь негодующе ловить ртом воздух, как выброшенной на берег рыбёшке, и мысленно точить ножи, мечтая о расправе над этим заносчивым индюком, совершенно не уважающим других.  
  
— Что за отвратительный мерзкий тип. Настоящая любовь, даже элементарная влюблённость существует. Не каждый парень хочет просто трахнуть понравившийся объект. Ведь есть пары, которые живут душа в душу десятки лет. Кретин! — Бэкхён, чтобы успокоиться, откусывает огромный кусок подостывшей пиццы. — Надеюсь, что скоро твоё шоу прикроют._  
  
Сейчас Бэкхёну открылись детали и мотивы такого поступка Пака. Может быть, Чанёль своим шоу пытается открыть глаза на правду? Именно это и скрывается в названии передачи? Задуматься, признаться самому себе, что нужно как-то что-то менять, а не сетовать на жизнь, на прошлое. В завтрашнем дне нет бывших, неудовлетворения, недомолвок и ссор, комплексов и страхов. Всё останется во вчерашнем, если выкинуть ненужное, посмеяться над прошлой жизнью и начать всё заново, с новой страницы. Бэкхёна задели слова потому, что он бездействовал. Принцы не сыплются с небес, как манна господня. Нужно для этого приложить усилия, каким бы раскрасавцем ты бы ни был. Бэкхён не стал бы столь уважаемым в своих кругах телепродюсером, если бы не трудился с самого начала, начиная со средней школы. Так и в отношениях. Это труд. Жалобы здесь не помогут. И сейчас Бэкхён ощущает это на собственной шкуре, пытаясь заполучить мужчину своей мечты.  
  


  
  
Довольно скоро Бэкхён получает шанс, чтобы пригласить Сехуна на ужин к родителям, когда в качестве ответного жеста после совместно проведённого на лазертаге времени сосед предлагает ему прийти к себе в гости и научить готовить тот самый пирог, который Бэкхён постоянно расхваливал, уверяя, что ничего более вкусного в своей жизни не пробовал.  
  
У Сехуна в квартире похожая планировка. Только тот больше предпочитает зелёные и оранжевые цвета для оформления своего жилища. Единственное, что кажется на этом фоне бледным пятном: светло-бежевый кожаный диван в гостиной. Сначала Бэкхён чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, украдкой старается уловить все запахи и подметить разные мелочи, вроде семейного фото на комоде. В квартире витает лёгкий аромат корицы и апельсинов. Позже Бэкхён понимает из рассказа Сехуна, что это запах ароматических свечей, которые любит зажигать мужчина. Они его умиротворяют и помогают погрузиться в крепкий сон после напряжённого рабочего дня. В коридоре на стене висит перекидной календарь. Изображённый на фото полуголый Сехун с шлангом в руке и в пожарной каске заставляет Бэкхён ощутить дискомфорт в области паха, а щёки покрыться стыдливым румянцем за столь несвоевременно проносящиеся в голове шаловливые мыслишки. Бэкхён уверен: Сехун позвал его, не чтобы похвастаться своим телом или продемонстрировать его в спальне своей квартиры, где бы при этом Бэкхён принял горизонтальное положение, и без разницы: в коленно-локтевой или же в миссионерской. Потому что Сехун вскоре приглашает его на кухню, где они проводят последующие три часа.  
  
Неловкость никуда не отступает, когда Сехун периодически касается пальцами руки Бэкхёна. Единожды Бён даже роняет нож, чувствуя ещё больше робости. Это замечательный шанс для приглашения на юбилей отца, но Бэкхён им не пользуется. Он никак не отваживается спросить. Под конец он и вовсе забывает об этом, когда они вместе вынимают из духовки пирог. Сехун заваривает чай, листовой, зелёный, когда Бэкхён усердно с высунутым от концентрации кончиком языка отрезает несколько кусочков, старается, чтобы они вышли максимально одинаковыми. Даже здесь Бён не отступает от своих устоявшихся привычек. Когда на работе на столе он раскладывает ручки и маркеры по цветам и размерам, то появляется некто определённый, вносящий хаос не только в его мысли, но и в порядок на его столе, смешивая всё в одну кучу, точнее, пытается создать фундамент домика. Как-то он даже приносил колоду карт и создавал из них высокий домик, который, желая отомстить за былые выходки Пака с его порядком на столе, сдувал и рушил с довольной улыбкой. Чанёль никогда ему не грубил или же не комментировал такие поступки, просто молча стрелял обиженным взглядом и, собрав карты со стола и пола, уходил. Затем, через час возвращался с бумажным пакетиком из кондитерской и двумя стаканчиками кофе. Сладкий запах выпечки (обычно это были глазированные пончики с начинкой из джема: то вишнёвого, то клубничного, то абрикосового, то шоколадного) делал Бэкхёна чуточку добрее и лояльнее, поэтому Чанёль просиживал в такие мгновения в его кабинете дольше обычного. Знал, чертяга, как можно умаслить своего начальника. Возможно, именно сладкая выпечка и стала одним из пунктов, из-за которых Бэкхён был очарован Сехуном.  
  
Наверное, это один из самых запоминающихся и лучших моментов за последние лет двадцать в жизни Бэкхёна, когда они с Сехуном беззаботно общаются, сидя у него на кухне и попивая чай с пирогом. И Бён всё больше очарован мужчиной. Он переживает, что его водопад сердечек из глаз заметен даже пешеходам с улицы, а О живёт на том же этаже, что и Бэкхён. Но это становится каким-то незначительным, когда можно в открытую со столь близкого расстояния любоваться мистером Совершенство, особенно, если тот постоянно улыбается и поддерживает беседу. У Сехуна оказывается весьма необычное хобби: создавать модели кораблей и помещать их в бутылки. Поэтому после чаепития он ведёт Бэкхёна в гостиную к огромному двухстворчатому шкафу и демонстрирует всё, что ему удалось создать за шестнадцать лет. Какие-то из них были собраны вместе с его отцом. Он особенно дорожит двухмачтовой шхуной восемнадцатого века с двенадцатью пушками и гальюнной золотой фигуркой ангела на носу судна. Фигурку он делал сам, под лупой, кропотливо вырезал из дерева и покрывал золотой краской. Это была последняя модель, которую они с отцом создали перед тем, как тот скончался после внезапного сердечного приступа. Бэкхён буквально светится восторгом, понимая, что, скорее всего, Сехун до этой минуты, после его заселения в эту квартиру, никому из соседей подобного не рассказывал. Приятно осознавать, что человек делится с тобой каким-то секретом, чем-то личным. Одновременно с этим он сочувствующе похлопал парня по спине. Всегда тяжело терять близких людей. Бэкхёну повезло больше: его родители пребывают в полном здравии, но он уже успел попрощаться с двумя дедушками и бабушкой по линии отца. Поэтому он прекрасно понимает чувства Сехуна. И, кажется, тот это чувствует, поэтому тихо благодарит с печальной полуулыбкой и опущенным взглядом.  
  


  
  
Почему-то Бэкхён умалчивает о воскресенье в компании Сехуна, когда в понедельник утром они с Чанёлем встречают на парковке. А первым делом Бэкхёну хотелось поделиться именно этим, но он решает, что сейчас не время для этого, стоит только увидеть неряшливого и сонного Чанёля, как и под слоем тонального крема очевидные синяки под глазами и помятый пиджак. Хотя это Prada, и такое обращение с брендовыми вещами — полнейшее кощунство.  
  
Бёну, может, только кажется, но Пак в последнее время выглядит уставшим и потасканным. Даже острить стал меньше. Вероятно, дело в том, что сейчас он следит за двумя мальчишками. Бэкхёну удалось это понять по субботней прогулке на велосипедах. Близнецы крайне неусидчивы и постоянно находят всё новые и новые развлечения, которыми можно было бы себя занять. Неудивительно, что Чанёль устаёт. Его даже как-то жаль.  
  
Они перекидываются парой дежурных фраз в лифте. Молчаливость Чанёля настораживает. Бэкхён незаметно косится на стоящего рядом мужчину и замечает, что у него закрыты глаза. Неужели дремлет? При этом в руке у Чанёля привычный стаканчик с кофе. Похоже, даже бодрящий напиток не помогает. Поэтому Бэкхён решает сегодня особо не мучить Чанёля и даже не отбрасывать шуточки о его внешнем виде и крайней степени рассеянности. Вероятно, сегодня Пак запнулся обо всё, что только можно, поздоровался с углами каждого стола и опрокинул все стопки с документами или бумагами, которые были выше пяти сантиметров.  
  
Впервые за два месяца Бэкхён скучает и на съемочной площадке, и в своём кабинете. Его настроение держится исключительно на небольшой переписке с Сехуном. Странно, но Чанёль замечает его мимолётные улыбки и задумчивые взгляды, бросая короткое: «Опять витаешь в облаках, думая о Сехунни, Мечтатель?» Бэкхён смотрит на него осуждающе, но ничего не отвечает. Раз он пообещал сегодня самому себе, что не станет отбрасывать колкости о Паке, так он сдержит обещание. Тем более, когда он начал думать, что Чанёль устраивает представление, как истинный шоумен. Раз народ, скучающий в офисе и на съемочной площадке требует зрелищ, то он их им гарантирует.  
  
Возможно, Бэкхёну это только кажется, но в шоу, которое ведёт Чанёль, стало меньше пошлых шуток, тот чаще затрагивает серьёзные темы, даёт действительно стоящие советы дозвонившимся и меньше превращает такие диалоги в шутку.  
  


  
  
Бэкхён — совершенно неконфликтная личность. Даже если брать во внимание их перепалки с ведущим «Голой правды». Никогда он не становился инициатором этого «обмена любезностями». Но бывают исключения. Он ни разу специально не подслушивал чужие разговоры. Порой он становился невольным слушателем сплетен, которыми переполнено любое крупное предприятие, как и телекомпании. Именно такое и происходит с ним, когда он спускается по лестнице после короткого разговора с Чунмёном, которому отдал распечатку с планом программ на Чхусок. Женский туалет расположен прямо рядом со входом в офис. Если дверь приоткрыта и говорить на повышенных тонах, то можно очень легко расслышать каждое слово. Но, похоже, беседующие сотрудницы ВСВ не особо и беспокоились по поводу того, что они могут быть услышанными.  
  
— Угадай, кто получит почти треть эфирного времени на Чхусок? Он даже с Ханом проведёт организованные innisfree соревнования студентов. А ведь первоначально меня собирались сделать соведущей.  
  
— Пак Чанёль?  
  
— Он, собственной персоной. Неудивительно, раз его называют «шлюхой телевидения»?  
  
При этих словах Бэкхёна передёргивает, и он через проём приоткрытой двери пытается разглядеть беседующих девушек. В одной из них, даже если та стоит к нему спиной, по светлым, длинным распущенным волосам и неизменной юбке-карандаш, он распознаёт Сон Мину из вечерней сетки новостей и воскресного ток-шоу «Милый друг». Он поражается тем, насколько образ девушки на экране и то, как она всегда приветливо ведёт себя с сотрудниками, отличается от того, что он видит прямо сейчас. Бэкхёну пора начать опасаться работников компании и поменьше откровенничать с ними. Кто знает, сколько у них подобных Мине.  
  
— Как грубо! И почему же? — девушка с собранными в пучок волосами, кажется, одна из стаффа «Голой правды», вопросительно округляет рот и косится на зажатую в пальцах Сон дымящуюся сигарету.  
  
— Он делает рейтинги исключительно на аморальном, то, что в приоритете у простого народа: секс, зрелища и рок-н-ролл. Ему осталось только поебаться с кем-то в прямом эфире. Думаю, если рейтинги упадут, он не побрезгует и этим, — сухо смеётся Мина.  
  
— Ты права, то, что он вытворяет — отвратительно. Те, кто это одобряют — не меньшие извращенцы, — соглашаясь, кивает вторая девушка, принимая из рук Сон сигарету и затягиваясь никотиновым дымом.  
  
Тут Бэкхён не выдерживает и выходит из своего укрытия. Неосведомлённые о неожиданном слушателе девушки не ожидают такого поворота событий, поэтому превращаются в замершие ледяные фигуры, только хлопают глазами и приоткрывают рот с застывшим на губах вопросом.  
  
— Знаете, может, Чанёль и тот, кто предпочитает телевидение таким, каким его предлагают людям сегодня в море разврата, смеха и развлечений, но он не шлюха. Только вы, плюющиеся чернью за спинами других и полирующие задницы своим шефам, — мужчине неприятно общество этих сплетниц, поэтому он спешит избавиться от него.  
  
Раньше Бэкхён бросил бы свой ботинок в первого попавшегося, если бы тот сказал ему, что он станет защищать Пак Чанёля. Но он до скрежета зубов ненавидит сплетни, когда обсуждаемый человек совершенно не заслуживает подобных высказываний. Они не знают Чанёля, как, впрочем, и он не знал до того момента, пока Пак не решил ему помочь с отношениями. Бэкхёну становится совестно, понимая, что он вёл себя так же по отношению к Чанёлю. Люди не хотят покидать свою зону комфорта, им легче обманываться, чем признать собственные ошибки, всё равно связанные с чем: с людьми, вещами, поступками. Вот чему должно учить телевидение: искренности, показывать то, какими выглядят со стороны те, кто постоянно чем-либо недоволен и сетует на свою жизнь и других, научить людей принимать и понимать других, не искать виноватых на стороне, а разобраться в себе, выбросить из головы весь ненужный хлам, которым мы привыкли забивать себе головы, очистить сознание и свои помыслы, больше думать о хорошем, чем копаться в грязном белье других. А если это кому-либо приятно, то им прямой путь в мусорщики, уборщики или журналистов жёлтой прессы, где любят смешивать и работать со зловониями.  
  
Бэкхён расстроен и скрывается в мужском туалете, чтобы ополоснуть раскрасневшееся от возмущения лицо. Ему нужно освежиться и частично избавиться от невидимой грязи, которой его облепили те дамочки, пока извергали потоки сквернословий. Бён уверен, что он тоже в своё время и до сих пор является такой же «горячей» темой для чужих обсуждений. Только после того, как ему удаётся собраться с мыслями, он покидает уборную, намотав на левую руку снятый с шеи галстук. Отчего-то тот словно душил его после осознания того, каким, возможно, мерзким он казался со стороны, когда говорил все эти слова и свои жалобы касательно Чанёля Чунмёну.  
  
Он не догадывается, что парой минут до этого неприятного случая Исин с Чанёлем делали себе кофе по ту сторону двери, колдуя над кофемашиной. И он не видел, как распахнулись от потрясения и восхищения глаза Пака и как тот чуть не уронил чашку с горячим напитком на пол, когда Бэкхён заступился за него.  
  
Даже, когда он уходит в свой кабинет, Бён не замечает вышедших из крошечной комнаты отдыха мужчин. Чанёль впервые уходит, не попрощавшись и не заглянув напоследок к Бэкхёну, чтобы напомнить о себе и об их сделке. Он хочет скорее забросить в стиральную машинку свою рубашку с каплями кофе.  
  


  
  
Чтобы отвлечься от неприятного открытия и избавиться от этого отвратного чувства разочарования, что до тошноты горчит на языке, Бэкхён с головой уходит в работу. Он перевыполняет планы, совершенно не ожидая такой продуктивности. Весьма кстати раздаётся учтивый стук в дверь. Не нужно быть экстрасенсом или видеть сквозь стены, чтобы понять, кто именно решил его побеспокоить. Вот и являющийся ему Пак Чанёль подтверждает весьма предсказуемую догадку. Бэкхён устало снимает очки и трёт переносицу, на которой остались красные натёртости от пластикового моста рамки. Со зрением у него всё отлично. Бэкхён изредка позволяет себе, чтобы выглядеть более деловитым, надевать очки в качестве аксессуара, хоть не очень удобного. Когда работники видят, что на мужчине стильные очки в строгой темной оправе-хамелеоне, то предпочитают обходить стороной. Это как бы негласный сигнал о том, что телепродюсер крайне занят и лучше его не беспокоить, даже во время обеденного перерыва.  
  
Стоит только увидеть привычно излучающего энергию и задор Чанёля в приподнятом настроении, как Бэкхён готовится к неизбежной порции небольших подколок, поэтому замученно поднимает взгляд на Пака, в ожидании скрепляя в замок руки. Что на этот раз припас ему этот неугомонный человек? Но вместо слов тот снимает с крючка его пиджак и протягивает его Бёну через стол.  
  
— Время перекура. Ты достаточно сегодня поработал. Пойдём.  
  
— Куда? — Бэкхён принимает из рук Чанёля пиджак и, приподнявшись над офисным креслом, чисто по привычке надевает его, поправляя воротник на нём и накрахмаленной рубашке. Только сейчас он наконец замечает, что одежда Чанёля не соответствует его привычному рабочему стилю: белая футболка, болотного цвета тонкая толстовка с капюшоном и натянутый поверх неё чёрный лёгкий пиджак, и джинсы под цвет ему.  
  
— Посмотрим бейсбольный матч. Сегодня играют мои любимые «Тигры», — отвечает Чанёль и в качестве доказательства надевает прикреплённую до этого момента к шлёвке джинсов кепку с красно-белым логотипом бейсбольной команды.  
  
— Я тоже за них болею. — отзывается крайне удивлённый такому раскладу Бэкхён. Он бы и не подумал, что Чанёль увлекается бейсболом. Скорее, тому больше подошёл не столь «скучный и пассивный» вид спорта, например, хоккей, баскетбол или даже гонки «Формулы».  
  
— У меня дома есть три раритетные фигурки питчеров трёх поколений «Тигров» с 1958 года, — Чанёль явно пытается уверить Бёна в том, насколько преданным фанатом этой команды является.  
  
Он помогает начальнику прибраться на столе: складывает в аккуратные ровные стопочки бумаги. Пак не обращает внимания на возмущённое цыканье Бэкхёна, когда захлопывает перед его носом папку с записями и пометками на Чхусок, которые до его прихода делал мужчина, он заботливо приклеивает зелёный стикер, чтобы после начальник легко отыскал нужную страницу среди десятков остальных.  
  
Возле запертого кабинета Бэкхён, проигнорировав отсутствие Сухён на своём привычном месте в рабочее время, чтобы дать ей парочку указаний, разворачивается к Чанёлю и поднимает взгляд на скрытые под тенью козырька кепки глаза.  
  
— У нас есть время заехать ко мне переодеться?  
  
Чанёль смеряет мужчину внимательным взглядом. От него Бёну становится как-то крайне неуютно. Под ним он ощущает себя словно на смотринах или одном из благотворительных вечеров с «Аукционом Цветочных принцев», на котором ему «посчастливилось» оказаться в роли одного из «лотов».  
  
— Да, конечно. Оставишь машину на парковке, поедем на моей, — звучит больше не как предложение, а как констатация факта.  
  
Если бы Чанёль не был тем, кем является — самоуверенным мудилой-ведущим «Голой правды», то, возможно, Бэкхёна даже бы завело то, что кто-то решил взять всё в свои руки. Он привык сам принимать решения, руководить, поэтому некой властности со стороны другого бы не помешало, тем более, когда эта черта характера в партнёре всегда казалась чертовски привлекательной. Именно поэтому он в очередной раз крайне красноречиво поджимает губы, но всё-таки его автомобиль остаётся на подземной парковке его дома. Время послеобеденное, поэтому он, привычно глядя на зашторенные окна квартиры Сехуна, глубоко вздыхает — вряд ли им удастся сегодня пересечься. Хотя, вполне вероятно, что их «совершенно случайные» практически ежедневные встречи, когда Бэкхён в очередной раз решает «столь вовремя» выбросить мусор, могут выглядеть крайне подозрительными в глазах соседа. Чанёль прослеживает его взгляд и вместо того, чтобы как-то откомментрировать влюбленность в «Сехунни», делает вид, что не понимает, куда направлены глаза мужчины, и крайне молчалив всю дорогу, пока они не припарковываются возле стадиона, причём, на месте для работников. Парковка забита чужими машинами, на каких-то торчат рядом с окнами флажки с эмблемами играющих сегодня команд. Чанёль объяснят своё явное нарушение правил тем, что находится на особом счету, поэтому ему ничего не будет, и Бэкхёну нет смысла переживать, что, когда они вернутся, его машину отгонят на штрафстоянку.  
  
Внутри стадиона уже гудят болельщики. Бэкхён в полном предвкушении замечательной и незабываемой игры направляется к главному входу, но Чанёль поспешно останавливает его и мотает головой.  
  
— Нам не туда, — он показывает растерявшемуся Бэкхёну на совершенно другую неприметную дверь сбоку, рядом с магазином сувениров, и он безропотно следует за ним, периодически озираясь по сторонам и напряжённо глядя на охранников, которые, к его глубочайшему потрясению, пропускают их внутрь, предварительно поздоровавшись с Чанёлем.  
  
Они поднимаются по лестнице всё выше и выше. Всё больше внутри Бэкхёна закрадываются сомнения: а идут ли они вообще на игру или же Чанёль хитрым способом решил заманить его в ловушку и избавиться от неугомонного вредного начальника, который всегда выступал против его шоу на ВСВ. Особенно сильно он об этом переживает, когда после изматывающей фитнесс-тренировки они доходят до неприметной двери и Чанёль, вынув брелок с ключами, открывает её. Ступая на ровную цементную поверхность небольшого квадрата, окружённого пустотой, Бэкхён думает, что они парят прямо над огромным куполом. Никогда ещё он не находился столь высоко на стадионе. У него слегка кружится голова, и разошедшееся в стремительном ритме сердце желает выпрыгнуть из груди. Зрелище действительно потрясающее, что дух захватывает и хочется кричать во всё горло. Внизу оживлённо размахивает шарфами и полотнами в красно-белой или сине-жёлтой гамме толпа, разукрашенная под цвета команд, за которые болеет.  
  
— Ого, — это пока всё, что может произнести находящийся под огромным впечатлением от представшей перед ним картины Бэкхён.  
  
— Наши ВИП-места, — отзывается Чанёль и, постелив свой пиджак, приглашает Бэкхёна сесть.  
  
Он объясняет потрясённому мужчине, что сейчас они находятся над огромным экраном, расположенным над ярусом с комментаторскими кабинками.  
  
— И как тебе удалось подговорить охрану? — у Бэкхёна немного слезятся глаза от яркого света и периодических вспышек. Но он быстро к этому привыкает.  
  
— Мой друг — владелец этого стадиона, — объясняет Пак. — Он разрешает мне иногда сюда забираться и смотреть матч без шума и гама толпы. Только я, парочка хот-догов и большой стакан холодной кока-колы.  
  
— И где же они? — интересуется Бэкхён, присаживаясь и крутя головой в ожидании своего горяченького хот-дога.  
  
Чанёль охает — явно понимает свою промашку, поэтому вынимает из заднего кармана бумажник, поднимается с корточек и с произнесёнными скороговоркой словами «Погоди, сейчас» исчезает минут на пятнадцать, оставляя Бэкхёна следить за игрой. Она быстро поглощает мужчину. Давно он не посещал игры любимой команды. Билеты не так трудно достать, но у него совершенно нет времени. Последний год, к своему стыду, он ни разу не присутствовал на играх «Тигров». Из-за загруженности ему еле как удалось посмотреть прямые трансляции на работе, по телевизору дома или наблюдать их через экран своего мобильного, пребывая в ВСВ.  
  
Возвращается Пак достаточно быстро с красным пластиковым подносом, на котором два хот-дога и два стаканчика с напитками.  
  
— Держи, — протягивает он мужчине дымящуюся булочку вместе с салфеткой. Его привычное серебряное кольцо в этот момент блестит на ярком обеденном солнце, как и белозубая улыбка.  
  
— Ничего себе, тут даже ВИП-обслуживание, — присвистывает, улыбаясь, Бэкхён и благодарно принимает принесённую еду из рук Чанёля. Даже с горчицей, а не кетчупом. Всё, как любит Бэкхён. Чанёль и это сумел подметить. Если быть честным с самим собой, никогда ещё ни один мужчина не был столь внимательным по отношению к нему. А Чанёль знал столько мелочей, будто дружил с Бэкхёном с самого детства. Возможно, здесь имеет место быть поговорка: «Держи своих друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе», именно поэтому Чанёль смог выведать о Бэкхёне столь многое за несколько месяцев работы на ВСВ.  
  
С заветной закуской сидящие плечом к плечу мужчины полностью переводят своё внимание на игру. Иногда Чанёль или Бэкхён не удерживаются от красноречивых комментариев, получая утвердительное мычание в ответ. Игра получается действительно напряжённой и нелёгкой для «Тигров».  
  
Бён часто жмурит глаза от закатного солнца, что слепит даже сквозь очки и мешает полностью сконцентрироваться на игре. Когда же дневное светило начинает печь голову, то Чанёль обходительно делится с Бэкхёном своей кепкой, натягивая на голову капюшон толстовки.  
  
Седьмой иннинг игры наступает, когда солнце полностью скрывается за горизонтом, уступая место звёздам и возрастающей луне.  
  
_« — Третий бол бросает Ли. Теперь он не имеет права на ошибку и бейс-он-болз. Судя по всему, по счёту три: один, сейчас будет просто дикий по скорости страйк по центру зоны. Но нет. Третью поддержку пропускает Ли. Команда „Койотов“ двигается против часовой стрелки.»_  
  
Бэкхён разочарованно вздыхает, в очередной раз задевая плечом Чанёля. По телу бегут мурашки. Ему не холодно, несмотря на то, что уже стемнело и выдался далеко не жаркий сезон. От Пака веет теплом, как от обогревателя или камина. И поэтому тело покрывается пупырышками.  
  
— Надеюсь, они не продуют, — впервые за сорок минут басит как-то раздосадованно Чанёль. И Бэкхён ловит себя на мысли, что голос Пака кажется ему успокаивающим. Этот низкий тембр голоса с небольшой хрипотцой приятен, возможно, даже больше съеденного почти горячего хот-дога с горчицей.  
  
Бэкхён впервые задумывается о том, что могло бы показаться ему безумным два с половиной месяца назад: как бы вёл себя Чанёль на свидании с тем, кто мог ему понравиться? Ведь должен быть тот, в кого Пак когда-то влюблялся. У любого есть такой человек, даже если чувства были не взаимными. Тем более, когда Чанёль сам сказал, что совершенно не такой, каким его привык видеть Бэкхён, при этом продолжал своими выкрутасами убеждать телепродюсера в обратном. Почему Чанёль один? И когда он находит время на короткие интрижки? Ведь он вполне здоровый, не закомплексованный мужчина без каких-либо проблем со здоровьем, чтобы постоянно «дружить» с правой рукой. Если бы Бэкхён вёл такое шоу, то возбуждался бы минимум пару раз, пока вёл его. Говорить о сексе и не думать при этом о нём — невозможно. Вот и сейчас Бэкхён неожиданно заводится, вспоминая, как в воскресенье самоудовлетворял себя при помощи семнадцатисантиметрового вибратора, пока думал о Сехуне. Мужчина вновь вдыхает и снимает очки, не видя в них необходимости, пряча их в кармане светлых джинсов, тех самых с дырками на коленях, которые они приобрели с Чанёлем. Ему нужно успокоиться, иначе придётся покинуть игру, так и не досмотрев её, проведя это время в одной из кабинок туалета на стадионе. Нелегко, но удаётся переключить внимание обратно на матч.  
  
Игра движется к развязке. «Тигры» пытаются отыграться, будто слыша мысленные подбадривания Бэкхёна. Мужчина то и дело выкрикивает лозунги команды, пока не ощущает практически невесомые поглаживания на своей спине. Он знает, что это одна из ладоней Чанёля: от неё веет знакомым теплом. Он вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Откуда в нём просыпается такой интерес узнать, что же Чанёль предпримет дальше? Может быть, это небольшая плата в качестве благодарности? Пак явно нервничает, это ощутимо по неказистости и резковатости движений руки, которая в конечном итоге оказывается на бедре Бэкхёна, наполовину проникая в передний карман джинсов. Это разочаровывает потому, что Бён ждал явно не этого.  
  
Может быть, Бэкхён соскучился по близости такого рода, может быть, ему сильно не хватало чужого тепла, именно поэтому поддаётся внезапному порыву. Совершенно не свойственному ему, особенно в отношении Чанёля. Его правая рука мажет по обтянутому толстовкой плечу. Он отмечает то, как напрягается от его жеста Пак. Впервые Бэкхён зарывается пальцами в волосах Чанёля. Внутри трепещет от неожиданного открытия: кажущиеся на вид грубыми и жёсткими тёмные пряди оказываются непривычно мягкими и приятными. Он легко гладит их немного подрагивающей от волнения рукой, обхватывает липкий влажный затылок, откидывается назад, утягивая Пака за собой, пока не оказывается лежащим на спине. Кепка слетает с головы, падая рядом с красным подносом, на котором покоится парочка пустых стаканчиков и смятые салфетки.  
  
В практически чёрных глазах Чанёля будто мерцают такие же звёзды, как и на ночном небосклоне. Время будто замирает. И Бэкхён не в силах отвести взгляд. Он напрочь забывает обо всём в эти секунды, растягивающиеся в минуты.  
  
_« — Невероятно! Хван Сону сравнивает счёт двумя хоум-ранами. Последний страйк в страйк-ауте. И это безусловная и крайне неожиданная победа „Тигров“. Их команда увеличивает число побед до пяти. Но рано радоваться, „Тиграм“ предстоит ещё три игры»._  
  
— Мне чудится, или у тебя в глазах вселенная? — озвучивает свои мысли Бэкхён прежде, чем осознаёт, что именно произнёс.  
  
От этих слов брови Чанёля приподнимаются, а их владелец наоборот приближает лицо к Бэкхёну, будто даёт ему возможность лучше разглядеть карие радужки. Тот надавливает указательным пальцем на шею Пака, и его рука съезжает на грудь мужчины. Он вздёргивает подбородок, и кончики их носов встречаются. Чанёль заглядывает ему в глаза с нечитабельным взглядом, под конец опускает его на рот Бэкхёна и нервно увлажняет свои губы языком.  
  
— Ты же разводишь меня, да? — непривычно низко, до хрипотцы спрашивает он, ловя ртом выдыхаемый Бэкхёном тёплый воздух.  
  
Высунутый кончик его языка подрагивает в нетерпении. Ещё немного и он погрузится в горячую влажность чужого рта, испробывая на вкус и чувствуя, как ответно изгибается язык Бэкхёна. Только если Бён попросит его или как-то намекнёт, что подобное разрешается. Но время идёт, а Бэкхён только продолжает гипнотизировать его взглядом. Пока наконец в голове не развеивается дымка дурмана и он не осознаёт, в каком положении и под кем находится на крыше многотысячного стадиона, во время матча любимой команды.  
  
— Бинго, — с неоткуда взявшейся неохотой отстраняется Бэкхён, смыкает губы и пристыженно смотрит на поле.  
  
Игроки расходятся после матча. А Бён, поглощённый беседой и странными заигрываниями даже не заметил окончания игры и финального свистка. Откуда взялась эта потерянность во времени и пространстве? Чанёль не тот, кто занял все его мысли. Это Сехун. При этом этот парень, как двадцать пятый кадр, возникает в его голове крайне неожиданно и вне зависимости от желания Бэкхёна.  
  
— Повтори то же самое с Сехуном, и увидишь, он точно клюнет, — задумчиво и до сих пор более низко, нежели обычно, произносит Чанёль, после чего помогает Бэкхёну подняться и стряхивает со своего пиджака мелкие песчинки.  
  
Отчего возникает эта ниоткуда взявшаяся неловкость, сопровождающая их до самого дома Бэкхёна?  
  
Бэкхён всю ночь ворочается с бока на бок, вспоминая слова Чанёля. Ему не даёт покоя фраза, сказанная после несостоявшегося поцелуя-дразнилки. Если Чанёль, не ожидающий подобного подвоха, говорил, что Сехун точно западёт на него после такого неожиданного поворота событий, то не означало ли это, что Чанёль тоже?.. Даже в голове Бэкхён боится озвучить фразу целиком, потому что он не считает, что Чанёль хотя бы в ком-то видит большее, чем доступного партнёра на одну ночь, элементарную забаву. А Бэкхён ищет постоянства. И о чем он вообще толкует? В Чанёле он никогда не увидит кандидата на роль своего «принца на белом коне». Однозначно. И это не обсуждается. Под конец он решает вздрочнуть на сделанную украдкой во время свидания фотографию Сехуна, снимающего с себя жилетку. Странным образом, но, когда он представляет руки, которые ласкают его, то на одном из пальцев оказывается серебряное кольцо с полоской из ониксов, которое всегда красуется на руке Чанёля.  
  


  
  
На день рождение отца Бэкхён идёт один, купив подарочный купон в бутик кожаных сумок «The Bridge». Конечно, ему не избежать молчаливых, но достаточно красноречивых родительских взглядов, демонстрирующих осуждение и беспокойство. Ему крайне неудобно находится под прицелом у родни и их вторых половинок или близких друзей, когда речь заходит о его личной жизни.  
  
Бэкхён предпочитает никак не комментировать слова матери, что «парню, предпочитающему как женщин, так и мужчин, должно быть в два раза легче найти постоянного партнёра и любимого человека». Родители не первый год пытаются навязать своё видение сыну. Придерживающиеся более консервативных взглядов, они стараются подыскать Бэкхёну невесту, а не жениха. «Свои дети — это свои» — считают они, не принимая суррогатство, как способ косвенно иметь своих детей, рождённых от постороннего, чужого им человека. Бэкхён впервые рад внезапно пришедшей смске Сехуна, потому что она его спасает. Когда его отец интересуется, с кем же переписывается их сын, то мужчина отвечает, что с «их потенциальным зятем». После чего разговоры за праздничным столом оставляют тему отношений. Его родители решают обсудить бизнес двоюродной сестры Бэкхёна.  
  
Пока Бэкхён, прощаясь со всеми и желая поскорее вырваться из крепких тисков родительской опеки (так себя он чувствует постоянно, когда приезжает на праздники к родным), при помощи ложечки надевает обувь, его мать просит в следующий раз приехать с тем самым молодым человеком, с которым её сын переписывался больше половины пробывшего у них времени. Бэкхёну ничего не остаётся, как вежливо с улыбкой согласиться. Не говорить же родителям, что с Сехуном он перекинулся всего парой слов, зато Чанёль закидал его не только пустыми сообщениями, но и фотографиями того, как он с близняшками играл в индейцев и на сколько свежих разноцветных отпечатков рук пополнилась стена в их комнате. Хорошо, что тогда только его шурин увидел мельком одну из фотографий с Чанёлем, у которого всё лицо было покрыто красками, и одобрительно показал большой палец, шепнув, что «а твой парень-то ещё какой красавчик». Потому что вовсе не его имел в виду Бэкхён, и ноги этого оболтуса в доме его родителей не будет. Как только он заполучит Сехуна, так сразу же забудет о существовании Пак Чанёля.  
  
Но почему от этих мыслей становится настолько грустно и сердце отказывается принимать подобное решение?  
  


  
  
В здание телекомпании редко приходят неизвестные Бэкхёну гости. Обычно он всех знает в лицо. Но, когда, придя на работу, он замечает возле стола Сухён неизвестную женщину, то теряется, замедляя шаг. Незнакомка ведёт диалог с сотрудницей и изредка еле заметно кивает, после что-то живо спрашивает, рукой отбрасывая волосы назад. Бэкхён завистливо отмечает, что та практически одинакового с ним роста, если не брать в расчёт приличную шпильку её чёрных лакированных туфель.  
  
Первым делом, здороваясь с ней, Бэкхён бросает взгляд на запястье — выработанная привычка. Браслет отсутствует, зато на безымянном пальце поблёскивает кольцо — девушка замужняя, значит, не очередная «кандидатка на роль жены», пришедшая по просьбе его родителей. Тогда кто? Немой вопрос возникает на его лице, пока дама рассматривает его с носков ботинок по самую макушку с выбившимися из прически светлыми волосинками.  
  
— Значит, ты и есть тот самый Бён Бэкхён? — ставя акцент на «тот самый» с небольшим нажимом, интересуется достаточно низким, но приятным тембром голоса незнакомка и тут же представляется. — Меня зовут Пак Юра, я старшая сестра Чанёля.  
  
Только сейчас Бэкхён подмечает некую схожесть между близнецами-племянниками Чанёля и девушкой: искрящиеся хитринкой глаза и небольшую лопоухость: кончики ушей выглядывают из-за длинных прямых прядей.  
  
— Значит, Вы его сестра? — Бэкхён представлял себе её немного иначе, зная о наличии двух детей, даже если и близнецов. Он бы никогда не дал ей больше, чем себе, а она была старше Чанёля на пять лет.  
  
— Да, решила вот, навестить своего братца, — явно увиливает от цели своего прихода Юра и заправляет за ухо волосы. Бэкхён отмечает, что она, судя по дорогим увесистым золотым серьгам с изумрудами, из обеспеченной семьи.  
  
Её ли это муж или родители — остаётся загадкой. Чанёль мало рассказывал о своих родственниках, частенько переводил темы, если Бэкхён случайно затрагивал вопрос семьи. Находится ли он в плохих отношениях с родителями или же просто не хочет делиться с начальником? В конце концов, он не обязан открываться полностью перед Бэкхёном. Много ли Бён сам рассказывал Чанёлю? Он больше извергал поток слепого обожания и пел оды красоте Сехуна. Из-за этих мыслей становится стыдно. Они с Чанёлем провели достаточно времени вместе, он три месяца работал на телекомпанию, но Бэкхён до сих пор о нём ничего не знает кроме того, что у него есть племянники-близнецы, старшая сестра и что он такой же, как и Бэкхён, фанат «Тигров».  
  
Именно в этот момент глава телекомпании решает почтить Бэкхёна своим присутствием, спускаясь на лифте из своего кабинета на восемнадцатом этаже, и рассказать о паре изменений в планах праздничной сетки программ. Главный офис телекомпании превращается в место сбора своей команды «Мстителей», поэтому работники пытаются тихо и незаметно уйти на обед, чтобы не ощущать эту странную атмосферу величия и не быть ослеплёнными от тройки слишком ярких личностей, включая сестру Чанёля. Только Исин и Лу Хань продолжают как ни в чём ни бывало трудиться в поте лица на своих рабочих местах.  
  
Чунмён тоже удивлён появлением роскошной и видной незнакомки, поэтому тут же проставляется ей под внимательный настороженный взгляд Исина. Стоит только Юре рассказать, кем она приходится Чанёлю, как Чунмён тут же начинает распыляться в похвале и благодарности. Женщине явно льстит такое мнение о брате, поэтому она с улыбкой соглашается с каждым его словом.  
  
— А лично я так не считаю, — отзывается Бэкхён, привлекая к себе внимание беседующих молодых людей.  
  
Мужчина не знает, как так получается, возможно, дело в том, что на него каким-то образом влияют стены ВСВ, поэтому слова опережают разум, и он уже пытается уговорить Юру как-то повлиять на своего брата, потому что порой тот перегибает палку, подавая пагубный пример для ещё не уснувших в момент трансляции передачи подростков.  
  
Юра смотрит на него внимательно, молчит с секунд десять, пока крайне серьёзно и вдумчиво не произносит:  
  
— Возможно, у моего брата и современный взгляд на то, каким должно быть телевидение, но это не означает, что в жизни он именно такой, каким предстаёт на экране.  
  
— Она права, Бэкхён, — весьма неожиданно в разговор вмешивается стоящий в стороне и украдкой услышавший беседу молодых людей Ким Минсок, тот самый работник, который приносил распечатку с драмкружками Чанёлю. — Я знаю, что это шоу, многие не воспринимают всерьёз то, что говорит Чанёль. Это развлекательная передача.  
  
Затем он ставит на полку серую папку-регистратор, поправляет микрофон и возвращается к своим обязанностям, потому что взгляд Бэкхёна крайне красноречив и посылает его куда подальше со своим мнением. Вообще-то, Бэкхён давно должен был успокоиться, но отчего-то не перестаёт бороться. Совсем скоро часть сделки со стороны Чанёля будет выполнена: Бэкхён всё чаще проводит время с Сехуном. А значит, и ему придётся перестать возмущаться стилем ведения «Голой правды» Чанёля.  
  
— Но знаешь, — Юра поправляет торчащий из нагрудного кармашка пиджака Бэкхёна бледно-сиреневый платочек, из-за этого неожиданного жеста мужчина обрывает поток своих мыслей о сделке. — Когда спектакль заканчивается и актёру приходится смыть свой грим, то и улыбка с его лица может тоже исчезнуть. И между нами, — женщина наклоняется так, что её губы практически касаются уха Бёна, шепча, чтобы слышал только он, — он очень сильно хотел, чтобы ты увидел его таким, без пёстрых обёрток и блёсток. Настоящего реального Чанёля. Он мало кому открывается. Цени это и не насмехайся над ним, милый Бэкхён-а.  
  
— Сестра? — голос Чанёля звучит отчего-то напуганным и неровным, но мужчина быстро меняется в лице, являя работникам ВСВ недовольную мину, показывающую, насколько он не рад видеть свою родственницу. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Он хмурится и оборонительно сжимает кулаки, что очень удивляет Бэкхёна, считавшего ранее: у Пака с его сестрой замечательные отношения, раз он постоянно проводит время с племянниками и заботится о них.  
  
— Хотела взглянуть на место твоей работы. И, видишь ли, ты позабыл у меня одну вещицу, — после его сестра поворачивается к Бэкхёну и поясняет. — Мой брат в последнее время стал крайне рассеянным. Неудивительно, что даже обронил…  
  
— Так, давай, ты отдашь мне её и пойдешь по делам? Разве мне никто не говорил, что весь в заботах? — резко прерывает её Чанёль, вызывая ещё больше недоумения у Бэкхёна, который молча наблюдает за их разговором.  
  
В ответ девушка звонко и продолжительно смеётся, немного запрокидывая голову назад и открывая вид на достаточно дорогое колье.  
  
— Забавно, — прикрывает она рот и похлопывает брата по плечу. — Прости, милый, я давно тебя таким не видела.  
  
— Юра, — угрожающе рычит Чанёль, после чего извиняется перед всеми, мимолётно кланяется и уводит, точнее, утаскивает за рукав светло-кремового платья женщину за двери помещения.  
  
— Она права, — соглашается Чунмён, приходящий в себя после разыгравшийся на его глазах сценки. — То, что Чанёль немного инфантилен, знают многие, но вот чтобы он был настолько несобранным, забывчивым и неуклюжим — не припомню такого.  
  
Он вспоминает, зачем же спускался к Бэкхёну, и последующие полтора часа проводит вместе с мужчиной в его кабинете, поглощённый спорами, потому что Бэкхён так просто не хочет отказываться от своих предложений и идей. Под конец Чунмён идёт на компромисс и меняется только половина из указанных на листе поправок: несколько приглашённых гостей, конкурсов для студентов в спортивных праздничных состязаниях и праздничный выпуск «Голой правды», впервые вне стен съёмочной площадки - у берега реки перед фестивалем воздушных шаров в полтретьего дня. Бэкхёну остаётся надеяться на благоразумность Чанёля, который не станет обсуждать ничего, что ниже плеч у человека. Раньше Бэкхён считал, что, начиная с пояса, все темы, затрагиваемые Паком, способны смущать, но нет, Чанёль доказал обратное, посвятив одну треть выпуска рассказу о том, как можно завести партнёра, касаясь и лаская одни его соски, а также разоткровенничался о том, что у него самого проколот один сосок. И благодаря этому ощущения во время ласк могут быть ещё более острыми и приятными. И Бэкхён никогда не признает, что в этот же день пытался довести себя до оргазма тем же способом, что и описал Чанёль, представляя на месте обслюнявленных пальцев язык Сехуна.  
  


  
  
На выходных Бэкхёну приходит сообщение от Сехуна, который зовёт его пойти с ним на боулинг. Поэтому Бэкхён сразу же отказывается от сугубо мужского вечера в компании своих друзей, попкорна и всех частей «Мальчишника». Он рассказывает Чанёлю о встрече и в панике перебирает все вещи в поисках подходящих. Чанёль издевается над ним, просит надеть те труселя с бананами, что он в шутку ему подарил во время последнего совместного похода по магазинам, объясняя это тем, что тогда он точно привлечёт внимание своего дорогого Сехуна к своей заднице.  
  
— Перестань, — Бэкхён рад, что Пак не видит, как покраснело его лицо. Хотя это не в новинку. Чанёль уже лицезрел его красным, как спелый помидор, когда они бродили по бутикам с нижним бельём и комментировал каждый свой или Бэкхёнов выбор. Бён не знает, как купился на умеющего заговаривать ему зубы чрезмерно красноречивого Пака, но купил две ужасно смущающие пары белья, которые он точно никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет надевать на свидание с Сехуном: одни, от Manview, абсолютно прозрачные сзади, но прикрывающие белым хлопком самое «горяченькое» спереди; вторые он приобрёл по акции: майка плюс боксёры за полцены за набор из имитации кожи. Чанёль в качестве поддержки приобрёл такие же, только отдал предпочтение одному чёрному цвету.  
  
— Возможно, мы наконец начнём встречаться, а ты шутки шутишь. Попытайся быть капельку сосредоточеннее.  
  
Бэкхён ждёт ответа, но Чанёль затихает. Первый даже думает, что Пак отключился, но экран мобильного показывает обратное. Мужчина хмурится. Его напрягает такое поведение, как и резкие перепады в настроении Чанёля.  
  
— Так что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Бэкхён, которому надоедает эта игра в молчанку.  
  
— Надень джинсовую куртку с пальмами и чёрные джинсы с теми шипами на карманах, — как-то слишком быстро тараторит Чанёль и без прощания отключается.  
  
Бэкхён строчит ему «спасибо», но не получает никакого ответа. Это заставляет его хмуро буравить взглядом телефон и одаривать Чанёля очередной порцией неприятных эпитетов. Хотя бы помог определиться с выбором — и на том спасибо.  
  


  
  
У входа в боулинг-клуб Сехун уже поджидает подъехавшего к зданию на своей машине Бэкхёна. На нём лёгкая зелёная куртка, белая футболка, свободные тёмные штаны с тремя карманами по бокам и армейские ботинки. Он тут же добродушно улыбается и кивает, давая понять, что заметил мужчину.  
  
Бэкхёну тяжело контролировать бьющую через край радость от этой встречи. Он более живой и разговорчивый, нежели обычно. И, кажется, Сехуна нисколько не напрягает такое поведение, наоборот, мужчина вслушивается и пытается поддержать разговор, вставляя свои комментарии или же одобрительно кивая. Бэкхён же поражённо слушает о том, что, оказывается, Сехун успел оплатить дорожки и вышел на улицу, чтобы встретить его.  
  
Выбрав предпоследнюю дорожку и шары, которыми будут играть, они заказывают себе по безалкогольному коктейлю. И вновь Бэкхёну не приходится платить.  
  
— Забудь, — накрывает он руку пытающегося вынуть из кошелька деньги мужчины, который тут же замирает от столь внезапного контакта. — Если я пригласил, то все издержки — на мне.  
  
Бёну неуютно от подобного. Он привык быть независимым и никому ничем не должным. Впервые кто-то пытается за ним ухаживать. Конечно, если не брать в расчёт те трусы с бананами, подаренные Чанёлем и купленные им пончики во время обеденного перерыва. Но там Бэкхён чувствовал расчёт, а здесь нет ничего, помимо дружеского жеста, может, и не дружеского. Бэкхён до сих пор не знает, как к нему относится Сехун. Эта недосказанность медленно сводит его с ума. А ещё он начинает путаться в своих желаниях. И всё из-за Чанёля, появляющегося столь внезапно в его мыслях, когда Бэкхён занимается самоудовлетворением, пытаясь представить, что занимается любовью с Сехуном. Вот и сейчас Бэкхён думает, что это очередной глюк, когда видит у барной стойки, недалеко от дорожек боулинга, ведущего «Голой правды». Он даже неистово моргает и под конец трёт глаза, чтобы удостоверится, что ему это не чудится. Чанёль никуда не исчезает, а, наоборот, становится более реальным, стоит только ему подойти ближе и поздороваться.  
  
— Вот так встреча! Можно к вам присоединиться? — интересуется он и смотрит на счёт. Пока что Сехун выигрывал с преимуществом в двенадцать очков. — Если, конечно, вы не боитесь мне проиграть.  
  
Бэкхён хочет уже распрощаться с Чанёлем, который неизвестно каким способом сумел разузнать, где сегодня его начальник встречается с О, а в подобные «совпадения» он мало верит, но ему не даёт Сехун, во взгляде которого загорается дух соперничества.  
  
— Нет, конечно.  
  
И начинается «битва самцов». Именно так окрещивает игру Бён, пока смотрит на то, как Чанёль пытается продемонстрировать всё своё мастерство, а Сехун в этот момент не собирается ему уступать, выбивая то страйк, то сплит, то дабл. В голове Бёна возникает мысль, что ранее О поддавался ему, иначе как объяснить то, что с Чанёлем он начал играть намного лучше. Неужели Бэкхён настолько ужасен? Это огорчает. Ему остаётся лишь завистливо следить за настоящей игрой.  
  
Побеждает, конечно, Чанёль. Он с удовлетворённой широкой улыбкой довольного, объевшегося жирной и самой вкусной сметаны кота поворачивается к Бэкхёну, и сразу натыкается на осуждающий взгляд.  
  
Конечно, Бэкхён зол. Этот стервец испортил ему свидание. И, вполне вероятно, намеренно. Пока расстроенный, но старающийся не подавать виду Сехун пожимает руку достойному сопернику и даже просит о парочке уроков от игрока такого уровня, Бён, насупившись, сидит за круглым столиком рядом с дорожкой и пытается придумать, как бы ему исправить ситуацию.  
  
— Сыграем? — слышит он голос Чанёля, программирующего монитор дорожки на новую игру.  
  
Бэкхён решается: была ни была. Тем более, когда новичкам везёт. Поэтому несёт свою тушку в сторону дорожки. Они меняются местами с Сехуном, который становится болельщиком Бэкхёна и приободряюще желает ему удачи. Мужчина ответно поднимает сжатую в кулак руку, кивает и скованно улыбается: шансы на победу не велики.  
  
— Погоди, — отзывается внезапно оказывающийся слишком близко Чанёль и тут же опускается на одно колено перед ним. Бэкхён озадачен таким поведением, пока не видит, как Чанёль заботливо завязывает развязавшийся шнурок на правом ботинке.  
  
— Ещё пара шагов и ты бы споткнулся, горе горемычное, — улыбается Чанёль и поднимается на ноги, беря в руки фиолетовый шар с «13» на полированной блестящей поверхности.  
  
Бэкхён смотрит на спину готовящегося к броску мужчины и до сих пор не смеет пошевелиться. Он абсолютно не понимает Чанёля, и что творится в его голове. Это восхищает и это пугает. Появляется приятное волнение, сердце гулко бьётся под рёбрами, на щеках возникает лёгкий, едва заметный румянец. Бэкхён забывает на полчаса о скучающе потягивающем из трубочки коктейль Сехуне, который всё это время наблюдает за игрой в поддавки. Он-то знает, что Чанёль, как бы ни пытался делать вид, что не специально бросил парочку шаров в желоб, явно уступает Бэкхёну. Иногда поражение бывает приятнее победы.  
  
Сехун не удивлён, что побеждает Бён, который чувствует себя намного лучше, чем часом ранее, когда Чанёль навязал им свою компанию, взяв на слабо.  
  
Стыд накрывает Бэкхёна с головой, когда он понимает, что оставил Сехуна одного, развлекаясь с Чанёлем, а ведь это его пригласил мужчина. И на секундочку задуматься: тот, по кому сохнет почти месяц Бэкхён. Он извиняется перед ним и предлагает купить выпивку за свой счёт, но Сехун мотает головой и говорит, что всё хорошо, что ему было интересно наблюдать за игрой.  
  
Если быть честным с самим собой, то вечер в обществе Сехуна и Чанёля проходит без эксцессов и непредвиденных ситуаций. Чанёль изредка позволяет себе несколько непринуждённо брошенных фраз, предпочитая отмалчиваться в стороне и наблюдать за тем, как в присутствии Сехуна робко мнётся Бэкхён, демонстрируя крайнюю покладистость. Видимо, с человеком, который ему нравится, мужчина преображается, становится таким, какой он от рождения, сбрасывая привычный окружающим панцирь, выстроенный за долгие годы.  
  
Чанёль оставляет Бёна наедине с Сехуном сразу, как только заканчиваются уплаченные три часа на дорожке. Он списывает всё на неотложные дела, возникшие в последний момент, поспешно забирает сложенный с присущей ему педантичностью на полукруглом диванчике пиджак и исчезает из стен боулинг-клуба.  
  
А Бэкхён чувствует некую досаду. Он даже простил Паку его выходку со «случайной» встречей, неплохо повеселился с ним. Возможно, при их небольшом соревновании он чувствовал себя намного лучше и расслабленнее, чем тет-а-тет с Сехуном. Именно поэтому ему грустно столь поспешно прощаться с Чанёлем. И лишь по этой причине он ощущает разочарование.  
  
Оказывается, Сехун предполагал, что Бэкхён приедет на своей машине, поэтому предпочёл добраться до боулинг-центра на метро. Мужчина, как и обычно, провожает Бэкхёна до самого подъезда. Он никогда не просится «на чай». Только доводит до двери, желает доброй ночи и успехов на работе — и уходит. Может быть, Бён рано радовался, когда решил, будто Сехун начал проявлять к нему знаки внимания? Потому что его поведение мало отличается от его друзей.  
  
Мужчина вспоминает о сегодняшних посиделках с Дэхёном и Тэхёном и смотрит на часы. Если он поторопится, то ещё успеет к третьей части «Мальчишника». Недолго думая, он вынимает из кармана ключи, берёт из холодильника приготовленную ранее лазанью и уезжает к Дэхёну.  
  
Он пытается веселиться, попивает из банки пиво и вместе с друзьями цитирует выученные наизусть фразы из фильма, но при этом его мысли далеко за пределами этой квартиры. Он раз за разом возвращается к Чанёлю, к словам его сестры, к сегодняшнему дню. В его руках оказывается мобильный. Пальцы автоматом нажимают на KakaoTalk, а глаза выискивают отправленные Чанёлем фотографии.  
  
_**«Сегодня будет много карри!»  
  
«Кванмин весь в меня, тот ещё брутал в кожанке!»  
  
«Ёнмин, похоже, ровняется на тебя!»  
  
«Сегодня мы будем есть пригоревшую кашу тт»  
  
«Немного перьев и разноцветной краски — играем в индейцев. Хотел быть ковбоем, но не судьба»  
  
«Сестра меня прибьёт, когда увидит, во что мы превратили её дом ТТоТТ»  
  
«Впервые не сжёг кашу, зато весь в ней трудами Кванмина. Нет, он ни капельки на меня не похож! А вот Ёнмин, моя прелесть, весь в тебя, вытирает моё лицо полотенцем.»**_  
  
Бэкхён не может сдержать улыбки, ощущая, как в груди теплеет от этих фотографий. Он хотел бы когда-нибудь быть частью такой семьи, иметь своих детей и пережить похожие моменты, но пока что он одинок. Ему страшно знать, что будет впереди.  
  
Друзья Бэкхёна, увлечённые фильмом, не замечают, как одинокая слеза скользит по щеке мужчины и как тот её быстро стирает.  
  
Бинокль, с которым Бэкхён следил за Сехуном, начинает впервые покрываться пылью, позабытый в картонной коробке со старыми изношенными вещами.  
  
Всё чаще Бэкхён начинает думать, что у них с Сехуном ничего не получится. Если бы он действительно привлёк мужчину с сексуальной точки зрения, то О давно бы атаковал его сообщениями или же несколько раз на дню интересовался, как его дела.  
  
Но в середине рабочей недели ему приходит сообщение от Сехуна, приглашающего его в любимый ресторан своего друга со времён школы, который давно зовёт его, но Сехуну не с кем было сходить в такое место. Все его товарищи и друзья — не любители роскоши и мест для толстосумов. Конечно, Бэкхён сразу соглашается и перестаёт забивать свою голову сомнениями насчёт Сехуна.  
  
Рядом с Сехуном Бэкхён постоянно зажат, словно боится ошибок, взвешивает каждое слово и жест. Когда дело касается бунтарского нрава его подопечного, Чанёля, то он совершенно не боится быть таким, какой есть, даже позволяет себе парочку крепких словечек. С Сехуном же он играет, истинности и искренности не так и много. С ним ему приходится себя ограничивать, обдумывать каждое слово, жест, взгляд, свой гардероб и даже заказ из меню ресторана. Актёр, играющий свою роль, как и Чанёль на своём шоу.  
  
— Бэкхён, всё хорошо? — интересуется Сехун, когда Бэкхён с минут пятнадцать мусолит по тарелке кусочек отрезанной говядины.  
  
— Да, конечно, — давит улыбку Бэкхён.  
  
Угораздило же его выбрать для похода в ресторан время, когда в нём оказался Чанёль с какой-то пассией. Нужно отдать Паку должное, вкус у него отменный. Девушка настоящая красотка. Скорее, какая-нибудь модель. Бэкхёна почему-то раздражает улыбка Чанёля, адресованная девушке. Как бы он хотел её стереть с этой надменной довольной физиономии. Конечно, чего Чанёлю переживать. Это только Бэкхён должен прикладывать непомерные силы, чтобы кого-либо влюбить себя, когда Паку достаточно пары взглядов.  
  
Сехун замечает, что мужчина периодически бросает хмурые взгляды за его спину, не выдерживает при очередном таком «взять на прицел и пристрелить» и прослеживает его.  
  
— Это же Пак Чанёль, да? — он вспоминает встречу в боулинг-клубе.  
  
— Он самый, — сухо отвечает Бэкхён, явно не горя желанием обсуждать данную личность. Особенно, когда при взгляде на него теряется всякий аппетит. А ведь этот сочный кусочек мяса такой мягкий и вкусный под этим винным соусом. Но не в данный момент.  
  
— Значит, это он тот, кто не даёт тебе жить?  
  
— Я не так сказал, — морщится Бэкхён. — «Он поставил под удар всё, что я сделал для телеканала», именно это я тебе сказал в тот вечер. И мне нет дела до этого типа.  
  
— Именно поэтому ты неотрывно таращишься на него всё это время, пока мы сидим за столиком, — возводит к потолку глаза Сехун, цокая.  
  
Бэкхёна задевает эта тема, ему больно смотреть на то, что в метрах семи от него Чанёль ухаживает за какой-то красоткой, при этом чуть не поцеловав его на стадионе. Он не имеет права ревновать, но он ревнует. И это совершенно ненормально и вконец неправильно. Только Сехуна он должен ревновать к другим, а не этого мачо, не пропускающего ни одной юбки и более-менее симпатичной задницы. Если бы Сехун проявил к нему симпатию, то он бы точно не отказался от случайного перепиха, ведь как отзывался о ягодицах Сехуна! «Спелые персики», кажется, так называл. Мужчина сжимает крепче вилку, намереваясь её погнуть, выместить на бедном столовом приборе всю свою злость и возмущение. Но в итоге, бросив очередной взгляд на смеющихся молодых людей, Бэкхён не выдерживает и встаёт из-за стола.  
  
— Сехун, а давай пойдем отсюда? У меня резко упало настроение. И хочу его поднять парочкой коктейлей в баре неподалеку.  
  
Тот только пожимает плечами — дело Бэкхёна. Сехун благодарит школьного приятеля за высококлассную кухню и прекрасное обслуживание, настаивает на том, что всё-таки заплатит за ужин, как бы владелец ресторана ни отнекивался, и после следует к выходу вместе с Бэкхёном, при этом правый уголок его рта на мгновение приподнимается в лёгкой усмешке.  
  
Первым желанием Бэкхёна было — напиться, но он быстро его отметает, понимая, что наутро он вряд ли оценит такую скоропалительную идею. Он выпивает всего бокал виски со льдом, после чего метает дротики, выигрывая у своего внезапного оппонента в лице мужчины со смешной кучерявой бородой двадцать тысяч вон, и только после, частично успокоившись, покидает вместе с Сехуном небольшой бар, расположенный рядом с караоке. Когда Бэкхён замечает мигающую вывеску караоке, то вознамеривается облюбовать своим присутствием и это местечко, но Сехун останавливает его, посчитав, что мужчине пора остановиться. Они смогут прийти туда как-нибудь в другой раз. Бэкхён послушно отступает, а Сехун вызывает такси. Потому что в таком состоянии он не отпустит Бёна сесть за руль его машины.  
  
— Спасибо, Сехун, ты замечательный человек, правда, — благодарит, немного пошатываясь, совершенно не умеющий выпивать Бэкхён у дверей в свою квартиру. Вот сейчас Сехун привычно распрощается с ним, а Бэкхёну придётся глушить свою обиду очередной порцией фисташкового мороженого.  
  
— Бэкхён? — обращается к нему Сехун. Мужчина не замечает, как тот делает шаг навстречу, выдыхая прямо в светлую чёлку.  
  
— М? — мычит раздосадованный Бэкхён и тут же замирает, боясь даже дышать, когда ощущает мягкость чужих губ на своих.  
  
Пара быстрых и властных движений, будто жадных первых глотков после мучительной жажды — и Сехун достаточно быстро отстраняется, желая застывшему и не верящему в произошедшее мужчине доброй ночи.  
  
И Бэкхён первым делом пишет сообщение Чанёлю, делясь столь неожиданной радостью, явным сдвигом в их с Сехуном отношениях. Просто ему хочется, чтобы Пак знал, что у него тоже всё пиздец как замечательно! На что в ответ получает простое и короткое «Безумно рад, поздравляю». Бэкхён совершенно не придаёт значение такому ответу, спешит под душ и спать, чтобы начать новый день в приподнятом настроении.  
  
— Ну и чёрт с тобой, — трогает в очередной раз горящие до сих пор от поцелуя губы Бэкхён. Не стоит сейчас переводить нервы и злиться на Чанёля, когда случилось нечто столь радостное и долгожданное.  
  
Но в итоге этот мимолётный поцелуй не даёт Бэкхёну уснуть. Он не может отлепить пальцы от губ, которые до сих пор покалывает. Он пытается вспомнить всю гамму чувств, что одолевали его в этот кратковременный миг. И с удивлением осознаёт, что испытал больше разочарования. Словно ждал чего-то иного, не этого. Он не почувствовал ожидаемой эйфории. Поцелуй, бесспорно, был прекрасным, но не таким, какой рисовал себе в фантазиях Бэкхён.  
  
Этой ночью он впервые трогает себя и не думает о Сехуне. Он мечтает о том, чтобы до него дотронулся другой. Тот, кого, как думал вначале, возненавидел всеми фибрами души и пытался избавиться любыми способами. Бэкхён кончает и от обиды кусает до крови губы. Где же он так лоханулся? Наверное, когда доверился Чанёлю и согласился на сделку. Что же поменялось? Он просто слишком неожиданно привязался к другому человеку. И во всём вновь виноват проклятый Чанёль, который столько времени был рядом, демонстрируя себя с совершенно неизвестной Бэкхёну стороны. Такой, с какой он, пожалуй, и хотел бы видеть с собой вторую половинку. И это настолько стыдно признать самому себе! Бэкхён сминает в руках подушку и зарывается в неё носом, побеждённо стоная и кусая ткань.  
  
Что же скажет Чунмён, когда узнает, а остальные? Бэкхён готов провалиться сквозь землю. Ким точно узнает. Он уже начал задавать странные вопросы, как «Что-то давненько ты не заходил с жалобами на Чанёля» или «Как там поживает наш „Уничтожитель репутации ВСВ“»? И как ему смотреть в глаза начальству? Стыд-позор. И эти «выгребатели грязи» всё выведают, напишут жёлтую статейку о «тайном служебном романе», где ревнивый Бэкхён не дает журналюгам взять интервью у своего любовника. И как отреагирует Чанёль? Стоит ли ему говорить, что интерес Бэкхёна к Сехуну погас, возможно, ещё с того момента в боулинг-клубе, а, может, его никогда и не было вовсе. Просто Бэкхён мечтал встретить любимого человека, который полюбит его в ответ, искал слишком долго, и когда увидел человека, подходящего ему, то тут же принял желаемое за действительность, будто у него есть чувства к нему. Сейчас он это понимает. Поцелуй всё расставил на свои места.  
  
— Ублюдочный Пак Чанёль, — мычит в подушку Бэкхён. — Это ты во всём виноват. «Помог», называется.  
  


  
  
Сегодня Бэкхён впервые не присутствует на съёмках «Голой правды». Чанёль читал пришедшее ему накануне сообщение: мужчина вновь пошёл на свидание с Сехуном. Особенно ему не даёт покоя фраза: «я принял серьёзное решение». Видимо, сегодня Бэкхён признается своему «мистеру Совершенство», а после они скрепят свои отношение на постели кого-то из них. Чанёль жадными глотками осушает половину стакана с водой, после натужено улыбается на камеру, принимая звонок от очередной телезрительницы.  
  
— Вечер добрый, поздравляю. Вы в прямом эфире. Пак Чанёль к Вашим услугам. Рассказывайте, Юна, — подмигивает Чанёль и, потирая вспотевшие ладони о колени, готовиться выслушать. В микрофон в ухе ему уже сообщили имя дозвонившейся девушки.  
  
— Возможно, мистер Пак, Вы меня не поймёте, но я влюбилась в старшей школе в одного парня и сейчас собираюсь за него выйти замуж, но боюсь, что мой молодой человек не тот, кто мне нужен. Может быть, я потороплюсь, если выйду за него, полностью неуверенная в его чувствах? Как мне понять, что он любит, а не привык быть рядом со мной? Что это вовсе не простая привычка?  
  
— Любовь? Хотите знать моё мнение? — горько ухмыляется Чанёль и вертит в руке пустой стакан. — Слова — всего лишь слова, как и обещания. Они пусты. Немногие могут доказать свою любовь поступками. И здесь я имею виду вовсе не крики на каждом шагу о своих чувствах, а пребывание рядом, когда в тебе нуждаются, чувство, что ты нужен, нахождение рядом, даже если Ваша любовь не взаимна. Если Вы любите, то будете с этим человеком, не в угоду себе, не лишь бы потешить своё самолюбие с «вау, какой я классный и как умею лить мёд на уши другим», а когда многое против, когда ветер дует в лицо, но Вы продолжаете упорно идти вперёд и не отпускать руку этого человека, даже если Вам при попутном ветре протягивает руку кто-то другой.  
  
— Значит, Вы тоже любили? — восклицает явно удивлённая такой откровенностью девушка.  
  
Чанёль понимает, что закрепил на экране не тот образ, на который рассчитывал первоначально. Бэкхён был прав, когда говорил, что он создаёт впечатление самовлюблённого нахала.  
  
— Я тоже человек, — отвечает он. — Но знаете, если Вы сомневаетесь в любимом человеке, то задайте себе вопрос: любите ли Вы его по-настоящему?  
  
Чанёль резко прерывает связь, даже не выслушивая ответ телезрительницы. С него хватит. Пора заканчивать этот балаган. Он не в настроении вести сегодняшнее шоу.  
  
— Итак, пожалуй, я закончу на этой ноте этот странный выпуск «Голой правды». Спасибо всем, до вечера четверга!  
  
Как только отключается красная лампочка на камере, Чанёль резко вскакивает на ноги, грубо сминая в руке листы с пометками сценария.  
  
Съемочная команда бросает обеспокоенные взгляды на стремительно покинувшего площадку Чанёля и озадаченно переглядывается. Что же стряслось, если мужчина ранее никогда не выглядел столь подавленным. И его слова о любви звучали слишком горько, будто ведущий говорил о личном опыте и несчастной влюблённости. Как такой мужчина может быть несчастлив в любви? Много вопросов остаётся без ответов. И вряд ли когда-нибудь они их получат от Пак Чанёля.  
  
Чанёль разбит, он не хочет этого никому показывать. Он стоит на балконе своей квартиры и впервые за долгое время прибегает к «никотиновому другу», хотя обещал себе, что никогда не притронется к сигаретам. Сегодня в первый и последний раз он затронул запретную тему, не отшутился, а сказал так, как есть, не придерживаясь своего сценария и отработанного образа. Всё пошло под откос. Он дал слабину. И здесь только его вина. Не стоит никого обвинять. Это исключительно он совершил ошибку и влюбился не в того человека.  
  
В этот момент в его кошельке находится, казалось бы, ни чем не примечательная фотография восемь на пять. Если бы не изображённый на ней дремлющий светловолосый молодой человек, каждый раз глядя на которого у Чанёля болезненно сжимается сердце — настолько сильно он пленён этим мужчиной. И при каждой новой встрече ему всё труднее даётся прятать свои истинные чувства за беззаботностью и забавами. Но, благодаря им, Чанёль может обратить на себя внимание, побыть рядом немного дольше, чем любой другой.  
  
Этой ночью он не смыкает глаз, крутит в руках мобильный, напрасно надеясь получить сообщение от Бэкхёна. Конечно, он немного переборщил, когда сталкерил за ним, пока тот не доехал до боулинг-клуба. Но отчего-то тогда паника никак не покидала его. И он не мог поступить иначе, чем сделать удивлённое лицо и разыграть случайную встречу. Бён не идиот, он понял, именно это прочитал во взгляде тогда Пак, но предпочёл сделать вид, что не заметил.  
  
Чанёль раз восемь набирает и тут же стирает текст смски, пытаясь самолично написать Бэкхёну. В итоге он бросает телефон на соседнюю подушку. Никогда ещё его постель не казалась ему настолько неуютной, как сейчас.  
  
Всё ещё злой Бэкхён вряд ли догадывался, когда отправлял сообщение Чанёлю, что именно будет происходить внутри этого человека. Он всего лишь встретился с Сехуном, когда забирал свою машину, припаркованную рядом с тем баром. Бён действительно хотел сказать Сехуну, что с этого момента видит в нём лишь друга, но его вновь что-то остановило. Возможно, на работе он создаёт имидж уверенного и бесстрашного телепродюсера, но в реальности он до сих пор остался пугливым двадцатилетнем парнем, боящимся принимать важные решения в своей жизни. Поэтому и с Чанёлем он боится заговорить и не знает, с чего ему стоит начать. Кто знает, как отреагирует этот мужчина. По этой причине он выбирает ожидание, если ему представится подходящая возможность или шанс, то он отбросит в сторону свои страхи и расскажет, что на самом деле чувствует к этому идиоту, чьи фотографии просматривает каждый грёбаный вечер, и как именно они придают ему силы для нового дня.  
  


  
  
Последующие две недели Бэкхён практически не общается с Чанёлем и не видит его, помимо парочки реплик чисто делового характера они не перекидывают ни единым словом. Пака словно сдуло. Даже Сухён обеспокоено интересуется, не повздорили ли они с мистером Паком. Но Бэкхён только натягивает улыбку и уверяет, что всё в полном порядке. Но ничего не в порядке. Вместе с осенними ветрами приходит холод в их с Чанёлем отношения.  
  
В конце концов, Бэкхёну просто надоедает изводить себя и по ночам, что же он не так сказал или сделал, поэтому в один из выходных он решает отправиться к Чанёлю домой, предусмотрительно прихватив с собой из лапшичной пару боксов с едой.  
  
Адрес Чанёля он знает ещё с момента их знакомства, но никогда не бывал до сегодняшнего дня в его квартире. Именно поэтому сильно нервничает, ощущая, как скользят пластиковые ручки пакета в его взмокшей от волнения руке.  
  
К его счастью, именно когда он подходит к домофону, из подъезда выходит миниатюрная дама с двумя шпицами. Бэкхён здоровается с ней, по-джентельменски придерживает дверь и после прошмыгивает в подъезд.  
  
Кто знает, может, Бэкхён никогда бы не оказался здесь, если бы не слова Чанёля, что у него тоже с кем-то свидание. Бён думал о той девушке модельной внешности, наводил, к своему стыду, справки, но ничего не смог разведать о том, с кем же сейчас в отношениях Чанёль. Он безумно его ревновал. И каждый раз, когда видел на съемочной площадке, думал о том, что, возможно, эта женщина согревает его постель, пока Пак находится на работе. И эти мысли съедали его изнутри. Он терял аппетит и желание веселиться вместе с друзьями. Выпуск шоу, который он пропускает из-за встречи с Сехуном, Бэкхён смотрит в выходной от работы день. Когда он слышит ответ Чанёля о том, что же для него настоящая любовь, то всё больше убеждается, что у него вряд ли будет шанс, так как, судя по реакции Чанёля, у того уже есть любимый человек, и Бён зря теряет время. Но ему надоела эта недосказанность. Она не даёт ему уснуть по ночам, мучает днём на работе. Именно поэтому он сейчас и здесь, а не в своей квартире.  
  
Бэкхён собирается с минут десять, рассматривая стальную дверь с глазком прежде, чем решается позвонить. Его сердце точно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, стучит как сумасшедшее. Бэкхён напуган и сильно переживает. Что скажет Чанёль? Отбросит ли первым делом при встрече очередную шутку или же пошленький комплимент Бэкхёну, специально надевшему те самые джинсы, из-за которых так «тёк и каменел» Чанёль, когда мужчина выбрал их для него в магазине.  
  
— Салют домоседам, — Бэкхён решает, что нейтральное приветствие — самое подходящее в данный момент, когда ему открывает дверь взъерошенный Чанёль в просторной серой майке-алкоголичке и чёрных спортивных штанах с белыми полосами по бокам. После чего вытягивает вперёд пакет с едой и растягивается в улыбке, полностью игнорируя медленно устремляющиеся к переносице брови Чанёля, которые явно не сулят ничего хорошего. — Я принёс перекусить и…  
  
— И как? Он хорош? — мужчина теряется от резкого тона в голосе Пака, ожидая в ответ совершенно иное.  
  
— Чанёль, ты о чём? — теперь уже Бэкхён хмурится, но ему далеко от выражающего полнейшую степень негодования лица Чанёля.  
  
— О сексе с Сехунни, конечно, — насмешливо хмыкает тот и игнорирует протянутый пакет, словно он невидимый.  
  
— Я же сказал, что не стану спать с тем, с кем не был хотя бы на пяти свиданиях и в ком полностью не уверен, — оправдывается Бэкхён, хотя совершенно не обязан. И не понимает такого странного, ребяческого поведения. Здесь только он должен обижаться, но никак не Чанёль.  
  
— Брось, ведь речь идёт о, — Чанёль возводит к потолку руки, — мистере Совершенство.  
  
— Чанёль, перестань, зачем ты так? Что он тебе сделал? — впервые голос Бэкхёна ломается и дрожит, потому что обидно. Не за Сехуна, а за себя, раз Пак столь невысокого о нём мнения.  
  
— Он? Ничего, — Чанёль продолжает баррикадировать дверь в свою квартиру, явно давая понять, что Бэкхён здесь гость крайне нежелательный. — Зачем ты пришёл, Бэкхён?  
  
Бэкхён, конечно, может сказать, что пришёл, чтобы пригласить Чанёля на свидание, предложить попытаться узнать друг друга получше, но осознаёт, что сейчас это совершенно неуместно. И весь его запал сошёл на нет из-за слов Пака. Поэтому он произносит то, что беспокоит его последние недели.  
  
— Ты не отвечаешь на звонки, на студии меня избегаешь, даже когда рядом стою, делаешь вид, будто меня нет. Объяснись!  
  
Последнее слово Бэкхён практически выкрикивает в лицо Чанёля. Как он оказался так близко к Паку — непонятно. Видимо, в порыве чувств не смог контролировать своё тело. Его глаза болезненно горят. Он держится из последних сил, скрывая свою обиду.  
  
— Наша сделка, — объясняет Чанёль, его слова острее стального клинка пронзают болюче сердце Бёна. — Она завершилась. Каждый получил то, что хотел. Разве не так?  
  
— Поэтому я и здесь, — Бэкхён хватается за последнюю попытку чтобы изъясниться, заглядывает в глаза Чанёля, но видит в них непривычный холод, отчего отступает назад и как вкопанный пялится на мужчину с поджатыми губами.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности. Я рад за тебя, правда, безумно рад. А теперь разреши мне досмотреть повтор матча «Тигры» против «Ракет».  
  
— Да, извини, что побеспокоил, — отвечает Бэкхён прямо в закрывающуюся у него перед носом дверь.  
  
Он вздрагивает от режущего уши хлопка и сглатывает застрявший в горле ком. Его всего трясёт, будто он попал на Южный полюс. Он практически задыхается от этой разрывающей его боли разочарования. Не так Бэкхён представлял себе разговор с Чанёлем. Ведь он был настроен на серьёзный разговор, даже собирался рассказать о своей странной и неожиданной влюблённости, но всё пошло совсем не так. Он впервые стушевался, когда заметил непривычно злого и неряшливого ведущего «Голой правды».  
  
Бэкхён еле находит в себе силы завести машину и уехать обратно домой, чувствуя себя полным ничтожеством, над которым посмеялись и плюнули в душу. Ему нелегко даётся успокоиться. Он не единожды нарушает правила дорожного движения, проезжая на красный и понимая, что вскоре ему придёт письмо со штрафом. Но наплевать. Не это сейчас должно его заботить.  
  
Только дома до поедающего от отчаяния холодную лапшу Бэкхёна, огорчённого таким детским поведением Чанёля, доходит: Пак говорил, что ходил на свидание с кем-то на матч. Тогда зачем он смотрел повтор? Или зачем он обманывал, когда говорил о свидании? Для чего был весь этот фарс? Неужели он хотел показать Бэкхёну, что тоже счастлив, что не одинок и любим кем-то, когда Бэкхён рассказал о своём очередном свидании с Сехуном и об их первом внезапном, но чудесном поцелуе? Бэкхёну было больно, когда Чанёль сообщил о свидании с тем, кто ему очень сильно нравится. Его слова «Возможно, это превратится в нечто большее» не давали покоя Бэкхёну. И жгли изнутри. Он даже никогда не чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, когда думал, что Сехуна, пока он справляется с собственной неуверенностью, заарканит кто-то другой.  
  
Возникает мысль о неправильности и недосказанности не только по отношению к Чанёлю. Бэкхён видит весь корень зла исключительно в себе, хотя и думает, что Пак повёл себя крайне глупо, но в этом есть и его проступок. Неудивительно, что Чанёль мог обидеться, когда Бэкхён перестал проводить с ним время, хвастаясь тем, как ровно у него идут дела с Сехуном. Может, в тот момент у Чанёля были проблемы в личной жизни, он поссорился со второй половинкой, именно это и объясняет его рассеянность и потерю концентрации на работе.  
  
Сехун давно отошёл на второй план. После того поцелуя они редко встречались, хотя Бэкхён и не старался его избегать, просто не видел смысла находиться рядом. Он не чувствовал к нему любви, только обожание и восхищение, похожее, на отношение фанатов к своему кумиру, с желанием стать для них самым лучшим, чтобы на них обратили внимание.  
  


  
  
Когда же, спустя две недели, Сехун даёт знать о себе сам, приглашая к себе в гости и обещая кое с кем познакомить, Бэкхён наконец решается. Он считает, что Сехун старается стать ближе к нему, поэтому переходит на новую стадию в отношениях: знакомство с родственниками. Именно этим и обусловлено его приглашение. Бэкхён не дожидается вечера, идёт к Сехуну рано утром, зная, что в это время мужчина не спит, а собирается на работу, хотя, кажется, тот что-то говорил о выходном дне, но Бэкхён как-то запамятовал.  
  
— Бэкхён? — Сехун заметно крайне удивлён столь неожиданному визиту ранним утром. Его голос всё ещё сиплый после сна.  
  
— Сехун, прости, что разбудил, — извиняется Бэкхён, понимая, что сегодня пожарный никуда не планировал идти. — Но нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.  
  
— Я как бы немного занят, — покашливает Сехун, намекая, что мужчина явился к нему крайне не вовремя и демонстрируя свой внешний вид: обнажённую грудь и одни пижамные штаны, — но отходит в сторону, пропуская к себе. — Так и быть, проходи.  
  
— Первоначально ты мне нравился, — переходит сразу к сути дела Бэкхён, расхаживая по залу и маяча перед присевшим на диван, немного озадаченным Сехуном, который прикрывается покрывалом, чтобы не смущать и не отвлекать с самого появления у него столь ранним утром косящегося на его кубики пресса Бэкхёна. — Я сразу запал на тебя, а когда случайно увидел из окна своей кухни, когда ты выходишь из ванной, обёрнутый в одно полотенце, то думал, что захлебнусь собственной кровью из носа. Твоя кожа так призывно блестела от капель воды, а ещё эти мокрые волосы смотрелись небывало эротично, и я…  
  
— Бэк, послушай, — пытается вставить слово Сехун и кое-что разъяснить мужчине, — возникло недо-…  
  
— Не перебивай! — Бэкхёну и так было тяжело собраться с духом, и сейчас он наконец всё выскажет, что накопилось у него за последние пятнадцать дней. — Так вот, ты был словно образец идеального бойфренда, созданный в моей голове. Я считал, что влюбился в тебя…  
  
Теперь уже его прерывает чей-то посторонний голос, именно поэтому Бэкхён замолкает и ищет его владельца.  
  
— Се?  
  
Из комнаты на цыпочках голыми ступнями, обёрнутый в одеяло выходит, стирая внешней стороной ладони сонливость, парень. У него ещё растрепанные после сна волосы и заспанный вид. Но при этом даже таким он кажется чрезмерно красивым и утончённым. Алеющие на светлой коже пятна свидетельствуют о бурно проведённой ночи.  
  
— Вот это доброе утро, — сглотнув, поражённо выдыхает Бэкхён.  
  
Раньше он никогда не видел одного из работников их офисного штаба, Лу Ханя, в таком виде. Но, вне всякого сомнения, это именно он.  
  
— Это я и пытался тебе сказать, — прячет в ладонях смущённое лицо Сехун и пристыженно бурчит. — Ты всё неправильно понял и расценил.  
  
— Ты ходил со мной на свидания, понимая, как я на тебя смотрю и на что надеюсь! И не говори, что не замечал этого! — злость и обида накатывают на Бэкхёна сокрушительными волнами. Все его представления оказались ошибочными. И самое неприятное то, что Чанёль был прав. Он предупреждал. В итоге Бэкхён остался с носом.  
  
— Извини, я сглупил. Думал, что ты хочешь подружиться, только и всего, — убирает руки от лица Сехун и виновато глядит на мужчину.  
  
— Зачем тогда нужно было меня целовать? — Бэкхён присаживается на другой конец дивана, потому что ему тяжело быть после такого «сюрприза» рядом с Сехуном, как и смотреть ему в глаза. Он столько времени посвятил этому человеку, а тот даже и не догадывался о знаках внимания Бёна.  
  
— В качестве моральной поддержки. Ты выглядел таким подавленным, — объясняет Сехун, при этом его глаза не смотрят на мужчину, а бегают по помещению. Он занервничал, стоило Бэкхёну озвучить факт поцелуя в присутствии его возлюбленного.  
  
— Сехун, ты с ним действительно целовался? — любовник Сехуна чуть не лишается своего единственного прикрытия наготы, когда на долю секунды, пребывая в не меньшем удивлении, чем Бэкхён после услышанного, выпускает ткань из рук, но после быстро подхватывает её.  
  
— Ханни, послушай, тогда мы были в ссоре, мне даже хотелось отомстить тебе, забыться самому и… — вскакивает на ноги Сехун и пытается объяснить обстоятельства в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— И ты выбрал способ: отыграться на нём? Как ты мог? — сжимает челюсти явно раздосадованный парень, после чего направляется обратно в комнату. — Когда вы закончите, то не думай, что тебе удастся отвертеться от серьёзного разговора.  
  
Сехун тихо произносит покорное: «Хорошо». В эту минуту он похож на нашкодившего чёрного кота, который, поджав уши, выслушивал, как хозяин отчитывал его за проступки.  
  
— На тот момент я думал, что между нами всё кончено, но Хань внезапно вернулся полторы недели назад, и мы помирились, как видишь, — Сехун виновато опускает голову и крутит серебряное кольцо на пальце. А раньше оно висело у него на шее.  
  
— Так вот от кого это кольцо, — Бэкхён вспоминает то, с какой любовью Сехун постоянно во время их встреч бережно ласкал пальцами висящее на цепочке украшение, подаренное явно дорогим ему человеком. Он не придавал этому большого значения, а зря. Тогда, когда Бэкхён пытался понравится и угодить Сехуну, тот думал вовсе не о нём, а о том, кого любил. И если бы он хотя бы раз не смутился и спросил, то точно бы раньше узнал, что мужчина не свободен или питает к нему исключительно дружеские чувства.  
  
— Да, его подарок на нашу годовщину два года назад, — подтверждает правоту умозаключения мужчины Сехун. — Я снял его с цепочки. Как только мы возобновили наши отношения.  
  
— А я вот влюбился в другого, — Бэкхён говорит об этом специально на тональность выше и громче, чтобы его услышал «драгоценный Ханни» (с такой нежностью в голосе Сехун никогда его не называл), и О не поссорился из-за своей доброты с любовником. — Ты хороший человек, Сехун. Хотя, возможно, если бы я влюбился в тебя сильнее и узнал, что ты не свободен, то возненавидел бы тебя.  
  
— Бэкхён, мне действительно ужасно жаль. Это моя вина, я не хотел, чтобы всё так обернулось, — кладёт ему на плечо руку Сехун.  
  
— Извини за настырность. Ты мне действительно нравился. Но в итоге влюбился я в другого. В ещё большего говнюка, если честно, — горько смеется Бэкхён и убирает чужую руку: он до сих пор обижен и ему нужно время, чтобы переварить этот безумный поток информации касательно личной жизни О Сехуна, частью которой стал работник с их же телекомпании. Лу Хань, счастливая задница, смог в своё время влюбить в себя такого мужчину!  
  
— Это тот парень, ведущий Пак Чанёль, с которым мы столкнулись в «Розалии», да? — крайне осторожно, будто боящийся наступить на мину солдат, интересуется О.  
  
— Как ты догадался? — удивленно округляет глаза Бэкхён.  
  
— Бэкхён, ты меня поражаешь, — хмыкает Сехун. — Ты видел то, как он на тебя смотрел, когда мы выходили из ресторана? Нет. А я да. Он был так зол, Бэкхён, что мне стало не на шутку за себя страшно. Даже пару дней, прежде чем выходить на работу, выглядывал в окно и на улице оглядывался, мало ли, меня за углом поджидает жаждущий расправиться со мной ведущий «Голой правды». Кстати, шоу отменное. Этот парень выкладывается на все сто!  
  
Сехун демонстрирует два больших пальца и подмигивает Бэкхёну, но его улыбка недолговечна.  
  
— Лучше бы ты переживал о том, насколько сейчас зол я, — раздаётся из спальни голос Ханя.  
  
— Бэкхён, — виновато взирает на него Сехун. В его спальне притаился убийца-олень.  
  
— Всё хорошо, иди к нему, — подталкивает к возлюбленному мужчину Бэкхён. — Я всё понял. Но, надеюсь, что мы сможем продолжить общаться.  
  
— Конечно. Прости, если подарил ложные надежды. Моя вина, что я не сразу понял твои намёки, — повторно извиняется Сехун, провожая до входной двери Бэкхёна.  
  
Оказывается, так спокойно и легко становится, когда не боишься лишний раз произнести то, что тебя волнует. Бэкхён наконец понимает смысл шоу Чанёля. Оно создано именно для таких, как он, людей, кто боится открыться перед близкими, и кто ищет совета на стороне. Голос — это не смотреть человеку в глаза и не обнажать перед ним все свои мысли. Бэкхён переосмысливает не только это, принимая шоу и пообещав себе, что больше никогда не заикнётся о его ненадобности для телевидения, но и слова Сехуна о том вечере с Чанёлем. Он осознаёт, почему Чанёль так злился. И, господи, он, наверное, никогда не был настолько счастлив, когда осознал, что его влюблённость в Пака не безответна. Но остаётся пара нерешённых вопросов: кто была та девушка и прав ли Сехун в своих выводах касательно чувств Чанёля по отношению к Бэкхёну?  
  


  
  
Бэкхён сидит в кабинете, нервно грызёт колпачок ручки и постукивает пальцами по столу. Среди работников ВСВ за несколько дней до Чхусока начали распространяться странные слухи: якобы Чанёля пригласил в свой штаб самый востребованный канал VPC, у которого высокие рейтинги любого шоу или сериала. VPC всегда оправдывал вторую расшифровку аббревиатуры: «очень популярный канал». Начальство никогда не скупится на съемки шоу и сериалов, приглашая известных звёзд и актёров. Похоже, они заметили, что Чанёль может стать для них новой «золотой жилкой», когда с его приходом дела на ВСВ пошли в гору. А ведь с тех пор прошло немного времени. Какой оглушительный успех - столь стремительно подняться по карьерной лестнице с местного телеканала до наипопулярнейшего VPC всего за три месяца.  
  
Мужчина старается не верить этим россказням. Пока не видит воочию заявку от телекомпании о договоре касательно перевода Чанёля к ним в команду, которую следует подписать ведущему. Одна мысль об уходе Чанёля сильно беспокоит Бэкхёна. Наверное, он был бы только рад, если бы не ряд обстоятельств, среди которых то, что он, неожиданно для себя, влюбился в Чанёля. Он не хочет всю жизнь жалеть о том, что не сказал Чанёлю до его перевода (скорее всего, Пак вряд ли откажется от столь заманчивого предложения, где его гонорары возрастут до небес) о своих чувствах. Отвергнутым быть легче, чем мучиться и ежедневно изводить себя недосказанностью.  
  
За день до Чхусока практически в каждом диалоге сотрудников ВСВ Бэкхён слышит мелькающие фразы: «Пак Чанёль», «престижно», «только дурак откажется» и «перейдёт на VPC». И он слукавит, если отмахнётся, будто его это нисколько не тронуло. Наоборот, глаза болезненно жжёт и дыхание спирает до тяжести в груди, словно чья-то невидимая рука сжимает его глотку, не давая набрать в лёгкие воздух. Отвлечься на работе не помогает. Он морально истощён. Вырисовывает на стикере, приклеенном Чанёлем на документ, ручкой сердечко. Бэкхён знает — это глупо, но ничего не может поделать сам с собой. Помещение его кабинета до сих пор хранит отголоски присутствия Чанёля, воспоминания их перепалок. На Бэкхёне те самые ботинки, один из которых чуть не встретился со спиной Чанёля, когда тот отвесил очередную пошленькую шутейку. Он скучает по мягким, приторным пончикам с повидлом, которые приносил Чанёль, он скучает по его голосу, его глазам с хитрым прищуром, по его силуэту, загораживающему солнце. Он очень сильно скучает по Чанёлю и это чувство лишь многократно усилится, стоит только ведущему распрощаться с их телеканалом.  
  
Нет, нет, нет, этого не должно было произойти. Бэкхён мотает головой. Зачем он позволил этому человеку войти в свою жизнь, зачем согласился на ту идиотскую сделку? Неужели уже тогда краем сознания он понимал, что не сможет жить без присутствия этого человека в своей судьбе, что он нуждается в нём? Он бросает взгляд на свою руку. Ультрамариновый браслет будто обжигает и Бэкхёна непреодолимо тянет его снять, отбросить и больше никогда не видеть, потому что воспоминания от рукопожатия Чанёля во время их официального знакомства так свежи и ярки.  
  
Бэкхён не верит, что Чанёль останется на их канале. Ради чего? Здесь ему не предлагают гибкий график, высокую зарплату, восхищающийся его успехами коллектив, карьерный рост. Даже его телепродюсер не особо лестно высказывался о шоу. Кто захочет остаться при наличии таких минусов? Будь на месте Пака, Бэкхён бы без лишних метаний сам покинул канал ради столь выгодного и многообещающего предложения.  
  
Возможно, на их канале и хорошие отношения у начальства, дружеские, они непринуждённо общаются на равных с подчинёнными, как с приятелями, а не обычными коллегами. Поэтому ВСВ всегда славился своей сплоченностью внутри компании. Конечно, всегда есть исключения, но они практически не бросаются в глаза на фоне царящей атмосферы дружелюбия и отзывчивости. Бэкхён знает точно, что на VCP всё иначе. Он наслышан о тамошних устоях. Слишком многое в современном мире обесценивается. Возможно, это звучит странно из уст именно Бэкхёна, квартира которого дышит роскошью и дороговизной; от человека, который одевается лишь в бутиках известных марок и пахнет исключительно дорогими духами. Но он не потерял своего лица внутренне. Внешность можно изменить, но не внутренний мир человека. То, что заложено с рождения, невозможно вывести или исправить при помощи пластической хирургии. Красивые и сияющие на публике люди зачастую уродливы в душе.  
  
Выловить Чанёля получается только на фестивале воздушных шаров. Мужчина пересмотрел все варианты, среди которых этот стал самым подходящим моментом для разговора: все пути отступления перекрыты и Паку никуда не деться от своих обязанностей ведущего. И пусть только попробует удрать на своих двух кривых «рельсах». Бэкхён тогда самолично утопит его в Хан.  
  
Он, заметно нервничая и ежесекундно поправляя то прическу, то воротник рубашки и пиджака, подъезжает вместе со съемочной командой в небольшом фургончике и помогает операторам вынести оборудование к берегу реки. Стоит поблагодарить властей за то, что они предусмотрительно оградили место проведения съемки от горожан.  
  
Берег реки Хан расцвел пёстрыми красками воздушных шаров, которые вскоре взмоют ввысь. В одном из таких и проведёт прямой эфир Чанёль. Бэкхён в тайне завидовал ему, когда узнал об этом. Он тоже мечтал однажды полетать на воздушном шаре, превозмогая свой страх высоты. Несмотря на конец сентября, погода выдалась поистине солнечной. Небо потонуло в яркой лазури. Только изредка вдали видны белые точки пушистых облаков.  
  
Бэкхён демонстрирует одному из стражей правопорядка свой пропуск и без особых проблем попадает к ограждённому от других воздушному шару, которым управляет мужчина средних лет в простой клетчатой рубашке и поношенных джинсах. Бён не понимает, почему именно его выбрали для спец-выпуска «Голой правды». Но тут замечает бордовую кепку с логотипом бейсбольной команды «Тигров» и всё встаёт на свои места: Чанёль руководствовался при выборе именно этим, не пройдя мимо такого совпадения. Всегда легче найти общий язык с незнакомым человеком, если есть общая тема для разговора. Это заставляет простых людей, не связанных с телевидением, чувствовать себя спокойнее, вдруг кто может перенервничать, когда на него будут устремлены пять-семь камер.  
  
Рядом с матёрым воздухоплавателем стоит Чанёль и о чём-то с ним ведёт беседу, помогая прикрепить на воротник рубашки микрофон. Подходящий ближе Бэкхён прислушивается к его словам. Конечно, кто бы сомневался, Пак решил похвастаться коллекцией фигурок игроков и рассказать о том, как долго является преданным фанатом «Тигров». Мужчина отмечает, что Чанёль выглядит немного уставшим. Как он слышал, тот ранее провёл с Ханом соревнования среди студентов. Паку даже пришлось на своём примере демонстрировать те или иные конкурсы. Жаль, что Бэкхён пропустил прямой эфир. Он бы с радостью посмотрел на нелепые попытки Чанёля растянуть свои длинные ноги в шпагате, прекрасно зная, что у ведущего сомнительные успехи в этом деле, зато он на роликах и велосипеде может прокатится со скоростью и выносливостью профи или участника Тур де Франса.  
  
Бэкхён, попутно здороваясь с коллегами и дежурно улыбаясь собравшимся работникам других телекомпаний, в том числе VPC, как ниндзя, бесшумно подкрадывается к Чанёлю сзади. Сначала он прячется за плетёной корзиной и выжидает первого удобного случая. Чанёль отвлекается на прогон начала шоу, именно этот момент и выбирает Бэкхён, чтобы «выйти из сумрака». Он запрыгивает в корзину и пугает тем самым сосредоточенно рассматривающего карточки с пометками к выпуску Чанёля, который при такой ситуации дёргается, будто ему на руки упала горячая сладкая картофелина. Ведущий выдыхает первый слог ругательства, но тут же вспоминает, что находится в окружении камер, которые с минуту на минуту будут транслировать новый выпуск «Голой правды».  
  
— Бэкхён? Что ты делаешь? — в замешательстве Чанёль смотрит по сторонам. Пока что Суджон настраивает камеру, а Исин переговаривается с гримёром. Хотя Чанёль просил, чтобы к его лицу не прикасалась ни одна кисточка с тоналкой, его, конечно, проигнорировали, уверив, что это необходимо, никому не интересно смотреть на его тёмные круги под глазами.  
  
— Это я тебя спросить хочу, — упирает руки в бока Бэкхён и пронзает Пака рассерженным взглядом подведённых глаз. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
В этот момент управляющий воздушным шаром мужчина смотрит то на Чанёля, то на Бэкхёна, не зная, как ему отреагировать, поэтому в итоге решает отмолчаться в сторонке, переведя внимание на горелку и проверяя, всё ли в порядке и готово для полёта по четвёртому кругу.  
  
— Даже не представляю о чём ты, — Бэкхён бы не сдержался и покрыл этого придурка благим матом так, чтобы эти лопоухие уши завяли и виновато поджались. Конечно, он «и понятия не имеет», почему Бэкхён выбрал именно сегодняшний день для проведения игры «Правда или вызов».  
  
— Ты в последнее время крайне разговорчив, знаешь ли. Мне приходится узнавать всё от коллег, а не от того, кто находится, между прочим, под моим началом, — огрызается Бён. Ему надоедает то, что Пак постоянно отвлекается на карточки в руке, поэтому беспардонно отнимает и прячет их за своей спиной. Не лучший способ привлечь внимание, но пока единственный из всевозможных.  
  
— Ты мешаешь, я веду шоу, если не видишь, — словно подтверждая его слова, Исин объявляет о начале шоу и запускает обратный отсчёт с двадцати секунд. Прямой эфир должен начаться в три часа, именно в момент, когда воздухоплаватели один за другим поднимут свои шары вверх.  
  
Пак тянется за карточками с пометками, но Бэкхён отступает назад, пока не чувствует спиной притесненного к краю корзины воздухоплавателя, издающего короткий изумлённый звук.  
  
— Я-то как раз вижу, — слова Бэкхёна тонут в шуме работающей горелки, но Чанёлю удаётся прочесть по губам мужчины эту фразу, и брови медленно приподнимаются, когда глаза считывают: «Поэтому осознал, что Сехун совершенно не подходящая кандидатура на роль моего принца».  
  
_— Семнадцать, шестнадцать_ , — продолжает отсчёт Исин, глядя на электронные часы.  
  
— Вы не вместе? — Чанёль явно поражён такой новостью.  
  
Его чёрные глаза смятённо забегали, свидетельствуя о том, что Бэкхёну удалось достучаться до ведущего. Но тот привычно хмуро сдвигает к переносице брови:  
  
— Очень жаль, а теперь, прошу, иди искать себе более подходящую кандидатуру и не мешай мне.  
  
Чёрт побери, Бэкхён не заслужил, чтобы его выбрасывали за борт, как какой-нибудь ненужный хлам. Он чувствует едкую, разъедающую его изнутри обиду. Возможно, поэтому он, пребывающий в отчаянии и полнейшем опустошении, находит в себе смелость, чтобы произнести то, что хотел ещё тогда, когда его практически прогнали вместе с пакетами лапши, которую он поглощал, давясь слезами. Столь любимая еда стала пресной и безразличной ему.  
  
— Я её нашёл, но не виноват, что этот мужчина меня в упор не замечает.  
  
— Это уже без моей помощи, и так столько времени потратил зря с твоим Сехунни, — губы Чанёля раздражённо кривятся при упоминании соседа Бёна.  
  
Бэкхён пытается вспомнить то, как мужчина реагировал на любое его упоминание, как отмалчивался, когда Бэкхён рассказывал о своих успехах в продвижениях к цели, как делал вид, что случайно оказался в боулинг-клубе, как запыхано забегал в его кабинет, интересуясь первым «свиданием». И, будь неладен труднодоходимый в его отношении Сехун, но он заметил то, чего в упор не видел Бэкхён. Чанёль ревновал его, практически каждый раз, когда дело, даже отдаленно, касалось О. И сейчас он не понимает, почему Чанёль не хочет этого признать, ведь у него появился шанс. Бэкхён прямым текстом намекнул ему, что он нравится телепродюсеру. Или он думает, что сейчас Бён толкует о ком-то третьем? Неужели все влюблённые люди такие «гении»? Его оскорбляет то, что Чанёль пытается избавиться от него, выкрутиться, оттолкнуть в очередной раз, когда пора бы уже выговориться. Три недели полнейшего игнора со стороны Пака — приличный срок, за который Бэкхён успел извести свои нервы. Может, он больше не интересен Чанёлю? Тогда можно понять такое отношение. Он слышит в голове насмешливое хихиканье и тихое «так тебе и надо, раскатал губу!» И Бэкхён ощущает себя на краю пропасти, высмеянный и облитый вязкой смолой, ожидая, что с минуты на минуту с неба, как снег, на него посыпятся перья. Это оскорбляет его, особенно в комбинации с наигранным безразличием Пака.  
  
— Действительно, куда Вам, мистер Пак, до меня, глупого романтика, — горько отмечает Бэкхён и прикладывает со шлепком карточки к груди мужчины, возвращает их и из последних сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не показать слёзы обиды. Сколько ещё Чанёль собирается резать его сердце без ножа? — Влюбил в себя, поганец, а теперь отталкивает. Удачи на VCP. Вам там и отдельный кабинет, небось, причитается, достопочтенный Пак Чанёль.  
  
Мужчина отворачивается, чтобы не выглядеть столь жалким в глазах Чанёля, сквозь мутную пелену в глазах пытается наблюдать за тем, как шар за шаром медленно поднимается вверх, балансируя в метре над землёй и дожидаясь остальных для совместного полёта. Что он вообще потерял в этом месте? Вокруг все смеются, улыбаются, поют песни, играют, фотографируются, а про влюблённые парочки Бэкхён вообще не хочет говорить. Он здесь явно не к месту. И взбрело же ему в голову затеять всё это. Глупая идея. Бэкхён готов это признать, как и было глупо говорить своё признание Чанёлю.  
  
Чанёлю точно не по нраву тон и обращение на «Вы», звучащие больше, как издёвка. Он выбрасывает карточки из корзины на траву и заставляет Бэкхёна повернуться, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, чтобы понять, что всё, о чём говорил только что мужчина — не плод его больной фантазии.  
  
_— Семь, шесть…_  
  
— Так, придержи коней и давай поговорим, как полагается, Бэкхён. Только позже, — Чанёль косится на включённые камеры и бросающих на них заинтересованные взгляды зевак, пришедших поглазеть на фестиваль или же на прямой эфир, чтобы засветиться в экране и после хвастаться перед знакомыми этим мимолётным появлением в «ящике».  
  
_— И-и начали!_ — загораются красные лампочки на камерах и запускается заставка «Голой правды».  
  
— Так ты уже стесняешься меня? — смахивает с плеча чужую руку Бэкхён и уходит в сторону, прислоняясь к плетенной конструкции корзины и злобно сверкая глазами. — Что, собрал уже все свои вещички? Кажется, у тебя скоро запланирован первый выпуск программы на VPC?  
  
_— Чанёль, мы в прямом эфире!_ — выкрикивает, предупреждая, Исин, только сейчас заметивший находящегося в корзине Бэкхёна. В этот же момент воздухоплавателю дают сигнал поднимать шар в воздух, следуя за остальными шарами.  
  
Чанёль побеждённо прикрывает лицо ладонями, стонет проклятия и посылает куда подальше все заученные фразы, напрочь забывая о начале трансляции.  
  
— И угораздило же меня влюбиться в такого идиота.  
  
— Я не идиот! — Бэкхён слегка пошатывается, когда корзина шара поднимается. Он хватается за бортик, при этом не сводит со стоящего напротив него мужчины глаз.  
  
— Вот что мне с тобой делать? Я говорю, что люблю тебя, а ты опять вытягиваешь из моих слов только плохое, — тянет к нему руку Чанёль, чтобы сжать это чудо в своих объятиях, как мечтал так давно, что даже тяжело вспомнить, когда точно ему на ум пришла такая мысль; но Бён противится и вновь отстраняется, уворачиваясь от руки с серебряным кольцом, приходящим в его сны и фантазии в последнее время слишком часто.  
  
— Иди к чёрту! — свирепо выплёвывает Бэкхён и хватается за корзину поднимающегося вверх шара.  
  
Он чуть не спрыгивает под властью эмоций вниз, но вовремя одёргивает себя. При этом Бён чувствует, как к его спине прижимается твёрдая грудь ведущего «Голой правды», как стучит его сердце, повторяя дикий ритм его собственного. Он вновь выкручивается из этих недообъятий.  
  
— Отойди от меня или я тебя скину, и это не просто слова! — Бэкхён кружит вокруг горелки и находящегося в корзине бородатого мужчины, пытается спрятаться за спину того, пиная ногой Чанёля. Но Пак привык пропускать мимо ушей все угрозы Бёна.  
  
— Иди-ка сюда, начальничек, — Чанёлю удаётся ухватиться за рукав пиджака Бэкхёна, властно притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, пока он бросал очередное возмущение.  
  
Первым делом Бён протестующе мычит в губы Пака, раздосадовано кусает его за нижнюю, но настырность мужчины его поражает. И даже, более того, восхищает. Вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, Чанёль углубляет поцелуй и просовывает в его рот свой язык, не давая и шанса на протесты и лишая любой возможности к отступлению. Сил сопротивляться становится всё меньше. Они уходят с каждым волнообразным движением языка. И Бэкхён сдаётся. Он не обнимает Чанёля в ответ, продолжает держаться за бортик корзины и отвечает на поцелуи со слегка отведённой назад головой и прикрытыми глазами, чтобы не чувствовать ещё большего смущения из-за своей слишком быстрой капитуляции. Чанёль видит, как трогательно трепещут его ресницы, лёгкий румянец на щеках, небольшие складки на переносице и улыбается в поцелуй.  
  
— Суджон, запись ещё идёт? — интересуется с земли Исин, пока воздушный шар поднимается всё выше, делая ведущего и телепродюсера размером с палец.  
  
— Да сэр, — откликается оператор и смущенно опускает козырёк чёрной кепки, чтобы спрятать своё смущение, пока его и закреплённая на шаре камеры продолжают снимать целующихся мужчин.  
  
— Кажется, мы нашли то, что поднимет наши рейтинги, — в отличие от сотрудника телеканала, Исин не чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и поспешно набирает сообщение Чунмёну.  
  
_«Они действительно целуются в прямом эфире воскресного дневного выпуска „Голой правды“? Или у меня галлюцинации после вчерашней попойки?»_  — отвечает тот с несдержанным то ли восторгом, то ли изумлением.  
  
Управляющий шаром мужчина тактично отворачивается, хотя ему не привыкать видеть внезапные порывы влюблённых парочек. Чанёль не выпускает Бэкхёна, даже когда тот, расслабленный, отвечает на развязные поцелуи. Бёна успокаивает покоящаяся у него на затылке ладонь Пака. Пальцы гладят выпирающие позвонки. Эти умиротворяющие движения приятны, от них бегут мурашки по всему телу. Плавно пальцы перемещаются с шеи на плечи, по волнообразной траектории скользят ниже, пока не укладываются на узкий зад и не сминают поджарые половинки. Бэкхён протестующе мычит в поцелуй и впервые прикасается руками к кистям Чанёля, приказывая умерить пыл и перекладывая его ладони себе чуть ниже пояса. Жар от них особенно ощутим, когда они парят в воздухе на воздушном шаре. Бэкхён касается лбом чужого и всё ещё с закрытыми глазами пытается отдышаться. Но даже так он ощущает, как губы Чанёля растянуты в дугу улыбки. Он предпочитает промолчать. Они с Чанёлем и так вдоволь наговорились. Память подбрасывает воспоминания о последних сказанных Паком словах. И теперь уже Бэкхён усиленно сжимает губы, чтобы ведущий «Голой правды» не увидел его ответной улыбки. Но получается с трудом. Он светится счастьем. Это тёплое и долгожданное чувство невозможно скрыть. Даже воздухоплаватель смущённо потирает нос и прячет радость, тихо покашливая в кулак.  
  
Бэкхён решает посмотреть по сторонам, преодолевая свой страх высоты. Он восхищённо судорожно вздыхает, когда видит витающих в воздухе восемь шаров различной расцветки. На одном из них белочка грызёт орех, на другом синий логотип компании на красном фоне. Альтиметр показывает, что шар поднялся на высоту полторы тысячи метров над землёй. Бэкхён удобно располагается затылком на плече Чанёля, молчаливо и безмятежно рассматривая открывающийся им с высоты вид. Пак вдыхает носом запах мужчины, приобнимает тёплое и податливое тело. Непривычно стоять вот так и не отсыпать колкости. Бэкхён, млея, приподнимает подбородок, чтобы носом коснуться скулы ведущего и воровато украсть, казалось бы, ничем непримечательный поцелуй, но при прикосновении его немного шершавых и обветренных губ внутри Чанёля зашкаливают эмоции. Именно поэтому его пальцы сильнее вцепляются в бёдра Бэкхёна. Он не отпустит его, не отдаст никому. Это его вторая половинка, в которую он особо не верил и посмеивался над другими, когда ему говорили, что встретили нужного, правильного человека. Бэкхён именно такой. Лучше нет. Конечно, не идеален. Но и он тоже далёк от образца. Особенно принца, о котором так грезил его начальник.  
  
Только когда корзина жестко встречается с землёй (если бы не крепкие руки Чанёля, то Бэкхён давно бы валялся на самом дне задницей кверху), Бён открывает пришедшее ему двадцатью минутами ранее сообщение Чунмёна, где он поздравляет его за «вклад в развитие „Голой правды“». И именно в этот момент приходит осознание того, что вся их перепалка с примирением была заснята и транслировалась в прямом эфире. Бэкхён шлепает себя по лбу за свою глупость. Кажется, когда рядом Чанёль, он напрочь забывает обо всём. И теперь он не знает, что подумают его коллеги после такого нежданчика на Чхусок. Судя по довольному выражению лица Исина, стоящего рядом с фургончиком их телеканала, Чунмён уже в курсе. И против такого развития событий они с ним, скорее всего, не будут. Именно поэтому Бэкхён предпочитает себя не накручивать. Ещё ему быстро помогает отвлечься шёпот Чанёля, который, словно прирастает к нему и ни на шаг не отходит с момента посадки.  
  
— К тебе или ко мне? — интересуется Чанёль и сжимает в своей горячей ладони руку Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ко мне, — буквально сразу же отвечает мужчина.  
  
Он знает, что именно произойдет, когда они наконец окажутся наедине. Пора поговорить по душам. И не только поговорить. И, кажется, там вообще не будет пахнуть разговорами, а только страстным диким сексом. Поэтому Бэкхён краснеет и старается унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Бён очень сильно хочет, чтобы это наконец случилось, дорвавшись до столь необходимого ему, мечтая и изводя себя несколько недель подряд. Каким же глупцом он был, потратив три месяца на пререкания и весьма странный флирт? Он пытался дотянуться до далёкого и неизвестного, когда всё, что действительно ему было нужно, находилось под рукой, стоило только оглянуться и трезво посмотреть на вещи, а не витать в облаках и грезить о несбыточном.  
  
Бэкхён боится, что их остановят за превышение всех допустимых норм скорости, но, то ли Чанёль подкупил всех патрульных, то ли им сегодня везёт, но они лихо со сто двадцатью километрами в час добираются до его дома. Впервые Бэкхён по привычке не смотрит в окна дома напротив. Его это больше не волнует. Всё, что ему нужно, уже рядом, держит его за руку.  
  
Многократно Чанёль провожал Бэкхёна до дома и знает, куда нужно идти, даже код замка, хотя мужчина не припомнит, чтобы ему об этом говорил.  
  
Бэкхён возится с ключами, довольно непросто открыть дверь, когда в этот момент его шею покрывают засосами и лижут, оставляя широкие мокрые мазки.  
  
— Я больше не могу ждать, — извиняется Чанёль за своё рукоблудие по чужому телу и прикусывает кожу, которая слегка горчит от духов.  
  
Руки трясутся, дрожащий голос выдаёт первый отчаянный стон, срывающийся с губ Бэкхёна. Наконец замок поддаётся натиску и молодые люди вваливаются в квартиру.  
  
Дверь с грохотом захлопывается, когда Чанёль нетерпеливо прижимает к ней своим торсом Бэкхёна. Пак яростно и жадно впивается в его губы, запуская в волосы руку, несильно сжимая их и оттягивая назад, чтобы Бэкхёну было удобнее отвечать на глубокие поцелуи. Настойчивые касания языка сводят Бёна с ума и практически парализуют. Он не знает, что должен делать, поэтому просто ответно обнимает мужчину за шею и разрешает практически втрахивать в дверь своей квартиры. Бёдра Чанёля совершает обратно-поступательные движения, имитируя момент близости, из-за чего молодые люди возбуждаются и ощущают небывалую тесноту в штанах, где, кажется, плоть готова взорваться от такого напряжения.  
  
— Погоди, не здесь, — нехотя прерывает поцелуй Бэкхён, прикладывая к губам Чанёля два пальца и тут же ощущая, как любовник одаривает их поцелуем. Его тело подрагивает в руках любовника, стопа вновь целиком оказывается на ковре коридора, до этого Бэкхёну приходилось приподниматься на носочки.  
  
Сняв пиджак и скинув обувь, впервые небрежно в явной спешке, Бэкхён берёт Чанёля за руку и ведёт вдоль коридора в гостиной, а после к конечному пункту их небольшого путешествия — к спальне, куда никого из партнёров за несколько лет так и не привёл.  
  
— А у тебя миленько, даже цивилизованно, — смотрит по сторонам Чанёль, отогнав желание присвистнуть от богатой обстановки. Неудивительно, что Бэкхён мечтал о принце, имея по-настоящему королевские покои.  
  
До спальни они так и не добираются. Вместо ответа Бэкхён толкает его на диван, пропуская мимо ушей возмущения по этому поводу. Он седлает Чанёля, сжимая коленями бока, и вновь целует, развязывая галстук и издавая довольные рокочущие звуки, когда их эрекции потираются друг о дружку через одежду.  
  
— А как же «минимум пять свиданий»? — Чанёль посасывает мочку и поглаживает бёдра, предвкушая, как вскоре сможет наслаждаться ими без лишней материи.  
  
— Мы и так каждый день с тобой видимся, и наши совместные вылазки вполне можно расценить как свидания! — Бэкхён, помимо прочего, должен брать в расчёт два похода по магазинам, прогулку в парке на велосипедах, матч по бейсболу, боулинг-клуб и незабываемый полёт на воздушном шаре. Если сложить всё вместе, то там выходит больше пяти раз, когда они проводили время вместе вне работы. И воспоминаний, сохраненных в памяти и сердце, намного больше, чем в часы рядом с Сехуном. Именно по ним бы Бэкхён скучал, если бы перестал изводить себя и переживать, так ли он сказал или оделся на их встречу.  
  
— Где возлюбленному хамят и огрызаются на него при любой возможности? — хихикает в непосредственной близости от уха Чанёль, щекоча дыханием раковину. — Уверен, что тогда ты был ни один раз готов сбросить меня с лестницы или крыши стадиона, толкнуть на проезжую часть, отравить кофе или же воткнуть ветку в колеса моего велосипеда.  
  
— Заткнись, — Бэкхён нетерпеливо отбрасывает в сторону галстук Чанёля и прикасается к пуговицам его рубашки, одной рукой хватая за воротник и целуя родинку на шее. — Лучше стяни с себя этот никчемный кусок материи.  
  
— Вижу тебе прямо не терпится, — грудная клетка Пака содрагается от смеха.  
  
— Естественно, у меня полноценного секса не было полтора года, и тут являешься ты весь такой распрекрасный, — звучит отчаянное признание.  
  
И от этих слов у Чанёля дико пульсирует член, который никогда так не реагировал на других. Бэкхён — ценный трофей, который нужно заслужить, он не достанется любому. Мужчина горд и не ляжет в койку с тем, в ком мало уверен. И это, безусловно, льстит.  
  
Чанёль помогает Бэкхёну стянуть с себя одежду, при этом продолжая серию признаний.  
  
— Бэкхён-а, я ведь тогда на стадионе действительно хотел тебя поцеловать.  
  
— Почему тогда не поцеловал?  
  
— Думал, что встречу поток насмешек. И ещё пощечину. Страшно быть отвергнутым.  
  
— Я не стал бы смеяться, — хмурится Бэкхён, явно задетый таким представлением о себе. Но тут ему стоит винить себя. Первое впечатление было не очень хорошим. Да и тогда он бредил одним Сехуном.  
  
Бэкхён настолько нетерпелив, что нечаянно вырывает с корнем предпоследнюю пуговицу, после замирает и рассматривает гладкую твёрдую грудь. На правом соске поблескивает колечко пирсинга — Чанёль не обманул, когда говорил, что у него он проколот. Его дикий и горящий в темноте взгляд замечает любовник и, притянув за подбородок лицо ближе, лижет губы, дразня их своим дыханием.  
  
— Что? Нравится то, что видишь? Если у тебя повёрнутость на пожарных, то можно устроить ролевые игры. Я надену костюм пожарного, а ты доктора, и будем спасать тебя из горящей клиники. А после ты отблагодаришь своего спасателя как следует. Что скажешь?  
  
— Будешь тушить тушку тушующегося Бекона? — смеется Бэкхён, вспоминая их пререкания в офисе телеканала.  
  
— Наоборот, воспламенять, — задевает языком его рот Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён только фыркает и оставляет блуждающие поцелуи на шее и ключице, пока не добирается до сосков. Чанёль, успевший стащить с него рубашку, замирает и дышит через раз, ощущая дыхание мужчины рядом с ореолом проколотого соска. Бэкхён пытается вспомнить, что там на шоу рассказывал Чанёль и старается осуществить то же самое. Он перекатывает на языке, согревая, серебряное колечко и целует затвердевший комочек, при этом слушая сбивчивое дыхание любовника. Ногти слегка царапают мышцы пресса и тонкую полоску волос. Уши Бэкхёна в этот момент ловят одобрительный грудной стон Пака. И, пожалуй, это самый эротичный звук, который Бэкхён слышал за последнее время.  
  
— Черт, я завелся, — прикусывает губу Бэкхён и старается размеренно дышать, чтобы отогнать слишком сильное возбуждение и не кончить, как подросток прямо в трусы. — Давай в этот раз без прелюдий?  
  
— Даже пальцы вставить не дашь? — Бэкхён чувствует на плече небольшой укус, и он, как ни странно, помогает ему успокоиться.  
  
— Если хочешь сам, то растяни вместо меня, — мужчина встаёт и, покачивая бёдрами, расстёгивает брюки, спуская их вместе с бельём до колен, после одежда сама соскальзывает ниже. Он ощущает некий стыд, когда Чанёль впервые видит его настолько открытым (если не брать в расчёт внезапное появление того в примерочной, когда Бэкхён стоял к нему повёрнутым голой задницей). Рука автоматически прикрывает тёмный треугольник волос, каменное возбуждение и проглядывающую за ним мошонку.  
  
— Хочу, — отвечает непривычно низко Чанёль и добавляет, что Бэкхён бесподобен, заставляя того покраснеть от макушки до самых мизинцев на ногах.  
  
— Так и быть, — всё ещё нервничая из-за своей наготы, Бэкхён хватает с нижней полки журнального столика небольшой тюбик с лубрикантом, который забыл убрать вчера, пока мастурбировал на повтор выпуска «Голой правды», и бросает его в руки Пака. — Держи смазку.  
  
Бэкхён вновь усаживается на Чанёля, облюбовывает его губы своими, делится вязкой слюной и помогает открыть смазку. Он слишком расторопен и нетерпелив. Надоело ждать. Ему нужен Чанёль, нужен внутри, прямо сейчас! Нежные чувства, как по мановению волшебной палочки, сменяются жгучей похотью. Поцелуи больше не невинны, они мокрые и дурманящие.  
  
Мужчина вздрагивает от холодного мазка рядом со сфинктером и немного напрягается, когда средний палец находит отверстие и давит на него, проскальзывая в жаркое нутро. Кажется, Чанёлю нравятся те ощущения, что дарит ему изнутри мужчина. Потому что он издаёт бархатистое довольное урчание, которое тут же проглатывает Бён.  
  
— А говорил, что не пассив, — на мгновение, весьма неподходящее, вырывается на свободу из Пака «говнюк-ведущий».  
  
— Ради бога, закрой свой рот. Потому что молчаливым ты мне кажешься безумно сексуальным, — сглатывая вязкую слюну, скулит Бэкхён ему на ухо и сильнее хватается за плечи, ощущая особенно глубоко два длинных пальца любовника. Но и этого недостаточно. Ему необходимо нечто более твёрдое и длинное, то, что скрывают эти торчащие из джинс серые боксёры.  
  
Чанёль явно получает наслаждение от того, с каким удовольствием Бэкхён принимает его пальцы, сжимая их и вопрошающе стоная, когда те надавливают на железу. Мужчина такой узкий, жаркий и чувствительный, что сводит челюсть и хочется взять его без растяжки. Но сегодня Чанёль побудет джентльменом, сегодня он хочет насытиться Бэкхёном сполна, получить то, чего был лишён и что так сильно хотел всё это время, пока проработал в ВСВ.  
  
— Странные у тебя фетиши, дорогой, — целует в уголок губ Чанёль и раздвигает пальцы внутри Бэкхёна, прокручивая ими и растягивая партнёра сильнее. — Какие у тебя стоны, Бэкхён, я еле сдерживаюсь.  
  
Мужчина обхватывает Бэкхёна одной рукой за талию, а пальцами второй начинает более неистово иметь любовника, при этом он представляет, как же будет хорошо, когда он также быстро, в рваном ритме будет трахать его в кровати Бэкхёна.  
  
— А говорил, что не возбуждаю, — по слогам, практически шёпотом, постоянно ловя ртом воздух говорит ему в шею Бён.  
  
— Первое слово дороже второго, Бэкхён. Или ты забыл, что я сказал тебе при знакомстве? — он надавливает на простату, и партнёр протяжно мычит, сильнее сжимая коленями бёдра Пака. — Вряд ли ты такое выбросил из головы, ведь ты всегда столь бурно реагировал на каждое слово в свой адрес, особенно тогда. Ты точно был готов меня убить. А я хотел тебя разложить на том длинном столе и поиметь хорошенько на виду у всех.  
  
— Ты напрочь испорченный, — сдаётся Бэкхён, мотая головой и кусая большой палец при очередном дразнении комка нервов.  
  
— Но ты бы не сопротивлялся тогда, ведь так? — красноречивое молчание Бэкхёна заставляет Чанёля расплыться в довольной улыбке. — Так кто из нас ещё испорчен? Мы стоим друг друга.  
  
Немного помедлив он добавляет:  
  
— Знаешь, я передумал.  
  
Бэкхён озадаченно хлопает ресницами и безмолвно смотрит в глаза мужчины, когда его, обхватив под рёбрами, опускают на ковёр, при этом задирая ноги. Осознание того, что собрался сделать Чанёль, волной стыда охватывает его тело и кожа медленно розовеет от смущения. Вплоть до ключиц.  
  
— Чанёль, не надо.  
  
— А я вот хочу посмотреть, сможешь ли ты кончить от одного моего языка.  
  
— Нет! — взвизгивает Бэкхён, и тут же расходится гортанными низкими стонами, когда чувствует, как складок ануса касается кончик языка и с нажимом проскальзывает внутрь.  
  
Чанёль продолжает сидеть на диване и раздвигает руками ягодицы, открывая лучший обзор на сжимающееся розовое отверстие. Он собирает на языке слюну и щедро сплёвывает на дырку, продолжая орудовать языком. Иногда он отвлекается и всасывает по-отдельности яички и щекочет тонкую чувствительную полоску кожи под ними.  
  
Бэкхён хватается руками за коленные чашечки Чанёля и крепко сжимает, когда особенно глубоко ощущает скользкий орган, которым Пак обычно ловко орудует на своём телешоу, высказывая всевозможные колкости. Его плоть дёргается и блестит на кончике от выделяемого обильно предэякулята. Он действительно бурно кончает без помощи рук, ощущая, как капелька спермы оказывается у него на подбородке. Какая может быть выдержка, когда его касались там подобным образом больше четырех лет назад.  
  
Во время случайных перепихов его партнёры не особо заботились о том, чтобы подарить больше наслаждения любовнику. Они просто выпускали пар, сбрасывали скопившееся сексуальное неудовлетворение, как и сам Бэкхён. И лишь после на утро приходило осознание случившегося. Затем он проводил несколько вечеров в компании ведёрка с мороженным и двумя бутылками пива. С друзьями он предпочитал в это время не встречаться, чтобы не видеть их переполненных жалостью взглядов, да и объяснять совершенно не хотелось, как именно Бэкхён вновь нарушил данное себе обещание не заводить случайных интрижек.  
  
Чанёль бросает финальный взгляд на уже более раскрытую и немного припухшую дырку, встаёт с дивана и похлопывает двумя пальцами по расщелине, слыша влажные звуки, от которых хочется вставить Бэкхёну незамедлительно, но вместо этого он, как принцессу, берёт парня на руки и относит в спальную комнату, бережно укладывая на кровать.  
  
— Мне что-то запрещено? — опираясь локтями о матрас по обе стороны от взволнованно вздымающейся грудной клетки Бэкхёна, интересуется Чанёль и ведёт кончиками пальцев по скулам вниз, надавливая на мягкие приоткрытые губы. Он шумно выдыхает, когда Бэкхён языком оставляет на них влажный след.  
  
— Нет, господи, Чанёль, давай уже, — Бэкхён капризно и нетерпеливо вертит задом и приподнимает одну ногу, чтобы обернуть её вокруг бедра Пак, притянуть ближе, показать, насколько сильно он распалён.  
  
В ответ Чанёль кивает и встаёт с постели, чтобы наконец скинуть остатки одежды. Он не испытывает и горстки стеснения или дискомфорта, раздеваясь под пытливым взглядом Бэкхёна.  
  
— Разденься полностью и ляг на спину, — немного грубовато порыкивает Чанёль выжидающе глядящему на него любовнику.  
  
Командный тон, с которым Чанёль произносит фразу, заводит Бэкхёна не меньше, чем облизывание его задницы. Потому что именно в этом он нуждается в постели. Ему нужен тот, кто заставит подчиняться и делать то, что хочет он, но принесёт наслаждение им обоим. Он ненавидит хиляков, неспособных поставить его на место и заткнуть. С ними особо каши не сваришь. Он сильная личность, способная подавлять слабохарактерных. Именно поэтому Бэкхён в своё время начал отдавать большее предпочтение мужчинам, нежели дамам. Бён пару раз обжёгся на этом, насмотрелся на слёзы мальчиков-одуванчиков. Больше не хочет. Чанёль и нежен, и властен. Всё, что искал в партнёре Бэкхён, но никак не находил.  
  
Он снимает нелепо выглядящие на его голом теле синие носки и укладывает голову на подушку, разводя в стороны слегка согнутые в коленях ноги. Он чувствует себя слишком открытым и беспомощным, поэтому закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться, чтобы не вызвать поток насмешек со стороны Чанёля из-за такой реакции. У него давно никого не было, поэтому вернулась столь ненужная неуверенность.  
  
Чанёль не торопится, с минуту стоит и разглядывает мужчину, который доверительно открыт перед ним. Его тело в лучах заходящего солнца божественно-прекрасно. В его кожу будто проникают солнечные зайчики, и она светится изнутри золотистым сиянием. Тёмно-бронзовые соски торчат и поднимаются в такт судорожно вздымающейся груди. В меру накачанный, с заметным рельефом мышц под кожей, очерченные кубики на животе, подкачанные ноги и прослеживаемые бицепсы, в придачу к этому чувственный взгляд с поволокой и изящные пальцы. Рот призывно приоткрыт, смачивающий его блуждающий кончик языка сулит ещё массу наслаждения, о которых Чанёль только смеет мечтать. В боксерах Пака от этой картины и его бурных фантазий, подкидываемых сознанием, становится немного влажно, на ткани расплывается тёмное пятно.  
  
Матрас рядом с Бэкхёном прогибается под тяжестью чужого тела. Чанёль целует выпирающую косточку ключицы и кладёт руку мужчины себе на плечо, наклоняясь и целуя, немного сдержанно, без языка. Пальцы Бэкхёна скользят по спине Пака вдоль позвоночника, ниже, к копчику, где скапливался блестящий пот, который собирается на подушечках пальцев, движущихся ниже, под резинку трусов, к расщелине, поглаживающих её и дразняще задевающих плотно сжатое кольцо мышц. Чанёль утробно стонет, его плоть больно пульсирует. И это ощущает не только он, но и Бён.  
  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — горячо выдыхает в губы Бэкхён. — Можно?  
  
— Бэк, не спрашивай о подобном. Просто делай, — практически рычит грудным голосом Чанёль и тихо постанывает, стоит только ощутить поглаживания на своей плоти сквозь тонкую ткань нижнего белья.  
  
У Чанёля первоначально был иной план, но с Бэкхёном он привык, что никогда не будет так, как он этого хочет. Этот мужчина похож на слишком переменчивый ветер: то лёгкий тёплый бриз, то на сменяющий его разрушающий тайфун.  
  
Бэкхён облизывает губы, представляя, как вскоре они прикоснутся к чужому мужскому достоинству. В последнее время их касались лишь неприятно пахнувшие резиной и искусственным запахом банана смазки фалоимитаторы. И в такие минуты Бэкхён чувствовал себя жалким. Рот наполняется слюной при виде лоснящегося полуэрегированного члена. Он не сглатывает, а собирает жидкость и, взяв осторожно, словно хрупкую статуэтку из фарфора, ствол в руки, даёт слюне стечь изо рта на плоть любовника. И только после пробно проходится ртом по всей длине, сладко посасывает головку и, хлопая ресницами, наблюдает за тем, как от его манипуляций меняется в лице Чанёль, черты которого заостряются, становятся жестче, а во взгляде появляется шальной блеск первобытного желания.  
  
Чанёль наблюдает за тем, как малиновую головку обхватывают не менее ярко-алые припухшие после поцелуев губы, и до боли сжимает в руках простынь. Ему слишком хорошо. Ещё немного, и он не сможет отказаться от этой ласки, с радостью посмотрит на то, как сперма растечётся по лицу любовника.  
  
— Довольно, иди сюда, — Чанёль находит в себе последние капли самообладания, перекатывает стирающего с губ тыльной стороной ладони слюну вперемешку с естественной смазкой Бэкхёна вновь на спину и широко разводит его бёдра.  
  
Он больше не в силах терпеть, поэтому накрывает губы жадным поцелуем и, обхватывая у основания свой член, аккуратно вводит текущую головку во влажное и растянутое отверстие. На губах он ощущает свой собственный вкус, когда его детородный орган под уздечкой плотно сжимает сфинктер. От переполняющих его чувств ликования, мужчина стонет в поцелуй и рыщет рукой в поисках пропавшего из виду тюбика смазки. Бэкхён помогает ему с этим, вручает в руки и, сильнее открываясь, шепчет: «Давай уже, я безумно хочу тебя». Чанёль выдавливает лубрикант на свою плоть, не жалея субстанции, потому что не хочет, чтобы Бэкхёну было неприятно от первого глубокого толчка, и лишь после позволяет себе по дюйму медленно проникнуть в столь вожделенное им тело.  
  
Уязвимый, отзывчивый, ласковый и покладистый — таким кажется Бэкхён Чанёлю в данный момент. Это полная противоположность того образа, в котором он предстаёт в компании. И от этого он чувствует себя сорвавшим джекпот года. Где ещё и когда ему может так повезти, заполучить любимого человека?  
  
Ритм быстро меняется. Чанёль перестаёт быть осторожным, ощущая, как Бэкхён сам подаётся навстречу, охая при каждом удачном попадании по простате. Его ноги перекочёвывают с боков на пояс Пака, обхватывают его и давят пятками на ямочки над округлыми ягодицами, которые Бэкхён успел облюбовать своими пальцами, оставив парочку царапин.  
  
— Сильнее, пожалуйста, Чанёль, — умоляя, бормочет Бэкхён прямо в рот партнёру, пока их языки не трутся друг о друга во время очередного мокрого поцелуя, от которого по подбородку ниже спускается тонкая дорожка слюны. Спина Бэкхёна сильнее прогибается в дугу, полностью отрываясь от простыни, абсолютно влажной, липкой и горячей.  
  
Он вновь твёрд и невероятно возбуждён. В этот раз Чанёль решает ему помочь. Он плюёт на ладонь и, взяв в кольцо из пальцев чужую эрекцию, надрачивает в такт движениям своего таза.  
  
— Чан, Чан, Чанёль, — насколько неописуема радость, когда с губ любимого срывается именно его имя! Кто любит Бэкхёна всем сердцем, кто сумел покорить того, в чьи устои не входило это чувство, которое Пак пытался избегать, считая, что это делало его слабым и уязвимым. А в его профессии — это катастрофа. Но сейчас нет ничего более важного, чем этот мужчина, которого он постарается сделать самым счастливым. Руки с ультрамариновыми браслетами сцеплены в замок и становятся своеобразным знаком бесконечности. Эмоции по отношению к Бэкхёну беспредельны.  
  
Чанёль толкается в Бэкхёна размашисто и мощно, опрокидывая спиной на простыни и вжимаясь в него всем телом, будто стараясь стать одним целым, смешаться с его кожей, запахом. Он постоянно шепчет «люблю» и хаотично целует всё, до чего только может дотронуться при таком бешеном темпе. Так как Бэкхён, изнывающий от слишком острого наслаждения, переходит на крик и при этом открывает свою покрытую испариной и пятнами засосов шею, то Чанёль в большинстве случаев именно её и одаривает поцелуями.  
  
Бэкхёна всего потряхивает от возбуждения и желания ощутить скорую разрядку. И он её получает, когда большой палец Пака надавливает на устье уретры, стирая выступившие капельки, и в очередной раз точно попадает по железе. Он сладко сжимает Чанёля, пропуская момент того, что любовник без презерватива, когда внутри становится горячо от обилия выстрелившего семени. Кончивший столь внезапно Чанёль наваливается на него тяжёлым грузом, не давая отдышаться, но сразу же перекатывается на соседнюю подушку и загнанно дышит в мягкую ткань.  
  
— Грёбанный пиздец, — пребывающий в посторгазменной эйфории выдыхает расчувствовавшийся Бэкхён. — Это было горячо! И прекрасно...  
  
Мужчина замолкает. Когда он приходит немного в себя после пережитого оргазма, то след былого порыва страсти проходит. На него обрушивается шквал из нежных коротких поцелуев. Особенно Чанёль никак не хочет оторваться от губ Бэкхёна, раз за разом одаривая их вороватыми чмоками. Его руки гуляют по телу, от лёгких прикосновений скользящих пальцев идут мурашки. Он слизывает с живота капли успевшей подсохнуть спермы и щекочет языком местечко под пупком, из-за чего Бэкхён фыркает и лягает его пяткой.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты выбрал эту кровать, — ложится рядом с ним Чанёль, заботливо накрывая одеялом быстро остывающие на воздухе разгорячённые вспотевшие тела. — И часто ты на ней забавлялся?  
  
— Сам с собой регулярно, а с кем-то другим до тебя — никогда, — предельно честно отвечает Бэкхён, всё ещё сбивчиво и немного устало. В его спальне побывали любовники, но эту кровать он приобрёл только пару лет назад, он ещё не успел устроить на ней тест-драйв. Что ж, теперь эта кровать точно прошла все проверки. И Бэкхён готов ей поставить десять с плюсом по пятибалльной системе.  
  
— Ты думал обо мне, когда дрочил? — приподнимается на локте Чанёль и теребит за ухо Бэкхёна, наклоняясь и целуя небольшую точку родинки на ней.  
  
Бэкхён сглатывает и кивает. Он дёргается, когда язык Чанёля ныряет в ушную раковину, и осознает, что начинает возбуждаться в третий раз. Как подросток, ей богу!  
  
— Когда впервые?  
  
— После матча.  
  
— Какого чёрта, Бэкхён?! — резко подскакивает, отрываясь от своих попыток искушения на второй заход, Чанёль. — Ты же только начал окучивать своего пожарного!  
  
— Это было чисто на подсознательном уровне, моя рука двигалась, а в голове возникали картинки, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда понял, что тот, кого я представляю — не Сехун.  
  
Бэкхён понял это только ночью после их с Сехуном поцелуя, что размывчатый образ из его фантазий всегда имел мало общего с соседом из дома напротив. В нём все больше прослеживались черты Чанёля.  
  
— В любом случае, я рад, что ты так быстро выбросил из своих мыслей своего славного соседа, — Бэкхён жмурится, когда его целуют в щёку, и видит одобрительную улыбку Пака.  
  
Он тоже рад, что вовремя его сознание подкидывало правильные образы, призывая одуматься.  
  
— Где ты был в тот день, когда у меня было свидание с Се, а ты сказал, что тоже идёшь встретиться кое с кем? — Бэкхёна слишком давно заботит и не даёт покоя этот вопрос. Именно из-за него он сомневался, что Сехун сделал ошибочные выводы, будто мужчина нравится Паку.  
  
— Зависал с Чонином, — признаётся Чанёль, при этом его уши краснеют. — Тем другом, что встречается с Кёнсу, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Плакался ему о том, какой болван, раз устраиваю личную жизнь тому, кто мне понравился. Когда я устраивался на BCB, то не надеялся на служебный роман. Конечно, интрижки были, но чтобы мне хотелось заполучить человека целиком и полностью только для себя и не выпускать из своих рук ни при каких обстоятельствах — впервые.  
  
Бэкхён чувствует, как от этих слов тепло разливает на груди, и он неосознанно расплывается в улыбке. Чанёлю нравится такая реакция, поэтому он перетягивает Бэкхёна с постели на себя, укладывая его голову у себя на груди так, чтобы ухо Бэкхёна оказалось ровно там, где под рёбрами стучит его сердце, ритм которого, странным делом, умиротворяет и расслабляет Бэкхёна. Его веки начинают тяжелеть. День был долгим и полным на эмоции. Удивительно, что ему хватило сил ещё и на секс. Из-за Чхусока Бэкхён не высыпался, и не только из-за него, а ещё из-за одного болвана, что причинил боль им обоим, тая детские обидки и толком не разобравшись.  
  
— Думается мне, что Чунмён окажется самым удивлённым, — предполагает зевающий Бэкхён.  
  
— Ну, от ненависти до любви один шаг. Тем более, когда ты докучал ему исключительно по поводу меня. Ни о ком другом он всё это время, пока я работаю с вами, не слышал, — отвечает Пак.  
  
Чанёль предпочитает умолчать о том, как Ким однажды остановил его и прямо в упор спросил, когда же он наконец трахнется с Бэкхёном, потому что его изрядно выматывает это неудовлетворённое сексуальное напряжение между коллегами.  
  
— Ты мне тогда совершенно не был интересен, раздражал и не вызывал ни малейшего уважения, — трогательно причмокивает немного ноющими после поцелуев губами Бэкхён.  
  
— Тогда что изменилось? Почему ты поменял своё отношение ко мне? — Чанёлю надоедает это откровенное соблазнение, и он целует эти нежные мягкие «лепестки».  
  
— То, как ты говорил о племянниках, как заботился о семье, каким обходительным был со мной, твои правильные взгляды на вещи, и улыбка у тебя оказалась доброй и красивой, а раньше ты только гадко ухмылялся. Вот прямо как сейчас. Прекращай! — Бён запускает подушкой в лицо Пака, и тот ловит её в паре сантиметров от своего носа.  
  
— А я сразу на тебя запал. Ты же думал об одном Сехуне, даже не понял, что я тебя на свидания приглашаю. Стал бы я тратить своё время ради начальника и его проблем на любовном фронте, — пялится в потолок Чанёль. На нём в темноте гуляют тени от растущих недалеко от дома Бёна деревьев.  
  
Бэкхён чуть не вскрикивает от удивления, но вовремя прикрывает рот и кусает внутреннюю сторону щёк. Так это были свидания! Насколько же слепым нужно было быть, чтобы не осознать очевидного: Чанёль пытался быть ближе к нему. Возможно, у него проскочила подобная мысль, после того короткого разговора с сестрой Чанёля, но он слишком быстро отбросил её, записав Пака во френдзону.  
  
Помимо этого, Пак делится с Бёном тем, что тогда назло написал то сообщение о свидании, а после сам себя за это ненавидел, понимая, что ещё дальше отталкивает Бэкхёна. И из телекомпании он бы не ушёл, как бы его ни уговаривали. Он давно для себя решил: куда его милый начальник — туда и он.  
  
— Если бы ты действительно поцеловал меня тогда на бейсбольном матче, то я бы… — мечтательно вздыхает Чанёль.  
  
— Разложил меня прямо на крыше? — хмыкает Бэкхён, играя с колечком на соске.  
  
— Нет, я бы больше не захотел слышать ни о каком Сехуне, — искренне отвечает Пак. — Я осознал то, что именно потерял, когда ужинал с двоюродной сестрой и увидел ваше с ним свидание. Не представляешь, там и мне удавалось строить из себя непринужденность, не встать и не увести тебя из ресторана.  
  
— Так она была твоей родственницей! — втягивает с шумом воздух через округлившийся рот Бён и осознаёт, что был ещё бóльшим идиотом всё это время.  
  
— Я за эти три месяца конкретно натёр на ладонях мозоли, пока дрочил на тебя. У меня впервые так долго не было секса после того, как я лишился девственности в девятнадцать. Я не мог думать ни о ком другом. Думал, что свихнусь просто, пока наблюдал, как ты флиртовал, и слушал, какие комплименты ты своему Сехуну отвешивал.  
  
— Какие откровения! — присвистывает Бэкхён и предпочитает промолчать, о своем первом сексуальном опыте, случившемся в пьяном угаре на студенческой вечеринке.  
  
Тогда он, будучи зелёным первокурсником, перепихнулся по чистой случайности с самым главным тусовщиком университета достаточно привлекательной наружности, третьеурсником и сыном их лектора по медийным коммуникациям. После этого Бэкхён переспал с девушкой, чтобы сравнить. Было приятно, но не настолько. В сексе с парнем было больше дикости, страсти, огня, драйва. И он искал равного себе партнёра, кого не сможет морально поглотить. С мужчинами, сильными и знающими себе цену, и не важно в какой позиции, он испытывал голод, потребность в безумии и безудержном диком сексе. Это будоражило сильнее мелодичных, не всегда искренних стонов женщин. После выпуска он начал думать не об отношениях, а о своей карьере. И добился не малого, чего не скажешь о любовных победах. Он перестал думать о сексе, как о приятном времяпрепровождении, захотел других, крепких отношений, видя то, как влюблённо говорили сотрудники телеканала о своих половинках. Ему тоже захотелось сидеть под одним пледом в обнимку с бойфрендом под открытым небом и любоваться созвездиями, ездить в отпуск и собирать альбомы с фотографиями, а не одни магнитики для холодильника в качестве воспоминаний, иметь смысл рано подниматься, чтобы приготовить совместный завтрак, нежничать в постели, и даже опаздывать на работу вовсе не из-за пробок, а потому, что его кое-кто никак не хотел отпускать из-под одеяла.  
  
Во времена студенческой жизни он мало чем отличался от Чанёля, возможно, поэтому он и невзлюбил его, увидев в нём отражение своей беспечной молодости. Он повзрослел, его приоритеты поменялись, когда Чанёль оставался таким же в свои двадцать восемь. А ещё он открыто рассуждал о сексе и отношениях, чего бы постеснялся Бэкхён.  
  
Бэкхён вновь зевает — слишком устал. Он засыпает, вспоминая дни неустанных поисков подходящего бойфренда, проваливается в сон, ощущая, как Чанёль нежно перебирает его волосы.  
  
Утром, начинающимся в пять сорок, его ждёт первый завтрак в постель от любимого человека. За поеданием яичницы с тостами Бэкхён рассказывает Чанёлю о себе, всё, что хотел бы рассказать, но не мог по ряду причин. Он обнажает перед ним душу. Чем не голая правда?  
  
В качестве благодарности Пак, намыливая под душем голову Бёну, делится с ним порцией своих откровений. Из-за некоторых Бэкхёну приходится краснеть, потому что они напрямую связаны с ним, с эротическими фантазиями Чанёля. Возможно, он и воплотит их, когда окажется готов к подобным экспериментам, и тогда ему будет очень жаль Ким Чунмёна, которому придётся продолжать сидеть за своим бедным рабочим столом.  
  
Через неделю шоу «Голая правда» обзаводится вторым ведущим, продюсером Бён Бэкхёном. С Чанёлем они постоянно спорят, не разделяя и не приходя к общему мнению, зато в квартире Бэкхёна им не до разговоров, а по утрам ему тяжело самому доковылять хотя бы до ванной комнаты.  
  
После появления соведущего рейтинг программы только поднимается. Что обрадовало директора телекомпании ВСВ. Кажется, расчётливость Чунмёна и притянула его к такому же предприимчивому Исину.  
  
На день рождение матери, как ей и обещал, Бэкхён идёт не один, а со своим бойфрендом, с Чанёлем. Он заливисто смеётся в душе перед уходом, понимая всю курьёзность происходящего. Никогда не говори никогда, особенно когда дело касается Пак Чанёля. Бэкхён прекрасно это уяснил на своём примере. Этот обворожительный негодник завладел им целиком.  
  
— Бэкхённи, — заглядывает в напаренное помещение Чанёль, услужливо принеся своему бойфренду позабытый в зале халат. — Ты же помнишь, что через три недели у меня день рождения?  
  
— И? — у Бёна плохое предчувствие.  
  
Он выходит из душа, наскоро вытираясь, когда замечает голодный взгляд Пака, скользящий по его распаренному, всё ещё влажному телу, а это чревато последствиями: если они займутся любовью столь не вовремя, то точно опоздают на день рождение матери Бёна, а тот прекрасно осведомлён, насколько его семья помешана на пунктуальности, это качество, возможно, даже передалось ему по крови.  
  
— Я хочу представить тебя своей семье, как официального парня, погостим у них пару дней, — Чанёль умалчивает, что собирается не только познакомить Бэкхёна со своими родителями, но и сделать ему предложение.  
  
Кажется, Бэкхён, который случайно увидел припрятанные обручальные кольца, погорячился, когда думал, что готов ради Пака и горы свернуть. Он попал. И ему вряд ли получится отвертеться.  
  
Да и желает ли он этого?  
  
Нет!  
  
Это его голая правда.


End file.
